


Borostyánkő

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry bár kitűnő eredménnyel fejezte be az aurorképzőt, már jóval korábban is rájött, hogy a gyógyítás is érdekli. A háború legvégén az is kiderült, hogy nagy jövője lehetne a két szakma egyesítésével, így miután elvégezte a kétéves részidős képzést, újult energiával indul neki a gyakornoki évének, amelyet természetesen a Szent Mungóban kell eltöltenie.Habár úgy tűnik, hogy ezúttal végre hétköznapi módon nézhet szembe az előtte álló feladatoknak, hamar kiderül, hogy hiú ábránd volt mindez. Kisvártatva máris belecsöppen az újféle élet sűrűjébe, amely teljesen felforgatja az eddigi megszokott nyugalmát. Időközben több gyanús esettel is szembe kell néznie, köztük az aurorokat ért folyamatos támadássorozattal.Arra persze egyáltalán nem számít, hogy ezzel teljes mértékben megváltozik az élete. Végre azokat a dolgokat is megleli, amelyek eddig hiányoztak a párkapcsolataiból, miközben rájön, talán itt az ideje tényleg azt választani, aki megérdemli őt…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Egy új élet kezdete

**Author's Note:**

> A történet Snarry, ami a háború – azaz Harry hetedéve – után öt évvel játszódik. A regény csak Harry ötödévéig követte a Rowling-féle eseményeket, a hatodik és a hetedik év szinte teljesen eltér az eredetitől, de hogy miben, az csak visszautalásokban fog kiderülni. Természetesen elkerültem azt a rengeteg halálozást, mert a többséget élve szeretem ám. :–)  
> A történet javarészt a Szent Mungóban fog játszódni, illetve akörül forognak majd az események. Fel is lehet akár fogni egy afféle „mágikus vészhelyzetes sorozatnak”.
> 
> Köszönet: Snapefannak és Kaseinek a javításokért – akik felhívják azokra a hibáimra a figyelmemet, amiket én nem veszek észre.

Harry mosolyogva nézett végig a félig-meddig ismerős bejárati csarnokon, hiszen a mostani jelenet leginkább régi, roxfortos ötödévére emlékeztette, amikor a Weasley családdal karácsony tájékán itt járt. A sorokba rendezett székeken szinte ugyanolyan betegek ültek, mint akkor: egy asszony kezei lapáttá változtak, és úgy kiabált a mellette ülő varázsló fülébe, aki valamilyen oknál fogva minden kilégzéskor dudált egyet, mint egy régimódi autó.  
  
– Csak az unokáimnak akartam finom sütit sütni! – próbálta túlordítani a zajt, ami a férfi orrából távozott.  
  
Persze most közel sem volt karácsony, hanem egy igen meleg szeptemberi reggel, amikor is első gyakorlati napjára kell jelentkeznie itt. Bal kezét a fülére szorította, ahogy elvonult a dudáló varázsló előtt, és az információs pulthoz igyekezett, ami különösen nehéz ügynek bizonyult, mert nagyon sok zöld taláros gyógyító járkált a még több betegek közt, hogy felírják, kinek milyen problémája van.  
  
Az információnak most már nagyobb részleget hagytak, immáron három boszorkány intézte a tájékoztatást, így három asztalnál kígyózott a sor. Nyilván a nagy melegben még több beteg kereste fel az ispotályt. Távolról megnézte a tájékoztató táblát, és egy kicsit tényleg úgy érezte, mintha visszaröppent volna az időben.  
  
  
VARÁZSTÁRGYAK OKOZTA BALESETEK…………............. Földszint  
 _Üstrobbanás, pálcavisszasülés,  
seprűs karambol stb._  
  
VARÁZSLÉNY OKOZTA SÉRÜLÉSEK………………………. 1. emelet  
 _Harapások, marások, égések,  
betokosodott tüskék stb._  
  
VARÁZSRAGÁLYOK…………………………………………... 2. emelet  
 _Fertőző betegségek, pl. sárkányhimlő,  
eltűnési viszketegség, skrofungula stb._  
  
BÁJITAL- ÉS NÖVÉNYMÉRGEZÉSEK……………………….. 3. emelet  
 _Kiütések, felöklendés, nevetőgörcs stb._  
  
VARÁZSLATI TRAUMÁK……………………………………... 4. emelet  
 _Krónikus rontások, ártások,  
Helytelenül alkalmazott bűbájok stb._  
  
LÁTOGATÓK TEÁZÓJA, KÓRHÁZI ÜZLET…………………. 5. emelet  
 _Amennyiben nem tudja eldönteni, melyik osztályra  
menjen, képtelen érthetően beszélni, vagy nem  
emlékszik rá, miért kereste fel kórházunkat, kérjen  
tanácsot recepciós boszorkányainktól!_  
  
  
Persze, amikor mindezt végigolvasta, a boldog emlékek mellett eszébe jutott az is, mennyire szorongva töltötte itt az időt, mert azt hitte, Mr. Weasley sérüléséről ő tehet. Már épp be akart állni a sorba, hogy megkérdezze, neki tulajdonképpen hova is kell mennie – ha a személyzethez tartozik –, amikor meglátott a szélső információs pulttól egy méterre a falon egy óriási festményt.  
  
Közelebb ment hozzá, és újfent elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy ennél a képnél jelen volt. A nagy roxforti csata után készült pár órával, amikor mindenki, aki képes volt rá, segített a sérültek szállításában és ellátásában. A kimerítő feladatok elvégzése után, a résztvevő gyógyítók és iskolai alkalmazottak a bejárati csarnokban megálltak egy mágikus kép erejéig. Legalább harminc varázsló, ápoló és gyógyításban segédkezett tanárok, diákok vidáman egymásban kapaszkodva dülöngéltek a képben. Nem egy fiatal diák döntött úgy, hogy ezentúl ezzel akar majd foglalkozni.  
  
Harry felismerte magát jobb oldalt, barátai mellett, a sötétségbe burkolózva. Cseppet sem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, pláne, mivel ő végzett minden idők leggonoszabb mágusával, és végre volt egy kis nyugta az éljenző tömegtől. Önmaga egy kicsit rápillantott, majd visszalépett a sötétségbe, ahonnét egy kicsiny Hermione hiába próbálta kihúzni.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Összerezzent, mert hirtelen azt hitte, hogy a festményben lévő lány kiált rá, de aztán kicsit oldalra sandított, és meglátott egy citruszöld foltot, amint felé szalad. Esélye sem volt elugrani, a fiatal nő rögtön a nyakába vetette magát.  
  
– Hermione… megfojtasz – nyögte ki Harry nevetve, mikor eltolta magától a lányt.  
  
– Úgy örülök, hogy látlak! – mosolygott rá, és hosszú tincsét a füle mögé simította. Különösen jól állt neki a majdnem derékig érő, hosszú hullámos haj. Bár az, hogy ilyen világoszöld talárt viselt, igen szokatlan volt. – Neville mesélte, hogy ma kezded a gyakorlatodat. Úgy örülök, hogy legalább összefuthatunk néha.  
  
Harry viszonozta a mosolyt.  
  
– Hát igen, furcsa is lesz ilyen módon kimozdulni.  
  
– Nagyon eltökélt vagy ám, Harry – mondta vidáman Hermione. – Sokaknak elég volt az a három év gyógyítói képzés gyakorlattal együtt. De neked? Három év az Aurorképzőn, aztán még kettő a Gyógyítóképzőben? Most szeptembertől pedig egy év itt gyakorlaton? Fogalmam sincs, hogy bírod.  
  
– Szeretem csinálni, és ráadásul fizetnek is érte – világosította fel a barátját. – Leavins aurorparancsnok szerint kincset érek. Tudod, nagy varázserő, és még elszánt munkaerő is – magyarázta unottan. – Amikor rájöttünk egy bevetés során, mennyire tehetséges vagyok – itt elhúzta a száját, mikor eszébe jutott a nagy ajnározás, amit már fiatalkorában sem viselt túl jól – a gyógyítói varázslatok alkalmazásában, azt javasolta, sokra vihetném gyógyítói aurorként. Sőt, lehet, majd még egy évet lehúzok itt. Akkor főgyógyítói rangom lenne.  
  
Hermione elégedetten hallgatta.  
  
– Az remek lenne! Néha elég kellemetlen, ha alkalmazott vagy. – Kezével a váró felé mutatott. – Nem olyan rossz itt, biztos boldogulnál még itt egy évig.  
  
– Attól függ, hogy bírom. – Zavartan körbenézett. – Sokkal előbb érkeztem, mert számítottam rá, hogy eltévedek. Egy eligazításra kell mennem elvileg.  
  
– Ó, hát persze, gyere – intett a fejével, és elindultak a lépcső felé, ami a felsőbb emeletekre vezetett. Miközben a lépcsőfokokat szelték, Hermione magyarázott. – Nincs kiírva a tájékoztató táblára, de természetesen létezik hatodik emelet is, mint ahogy alagsor is. A hatodik emelet teljes mértékben az ispotály személyzetéé. Ha megérkezel, az ottani recepciónál kell bejelentkezned, ahol meg is tudod aznap, hova vagy beosztva. De minderről majd az a gyógyító mesél, akihez be leszel osztva. A hatodik emeleten van továbbá az étkező, ahol az itt dolgozóknak ingyenes az étkezés – gyakornokoknak is, amennyiben kifizetted a tandíjat –, és lehetőség van rá, hogy akik ügyeletben vannak, itt aludjanak, és persze tisztálkodni is lehet. Vannak fent irodák is és pár raktár.  
  
Harry megállt egy percre az egyik fordulóban, mert nem bírta szusszal. Hát igen, az inkább elméletekkel töltött évek alatt nem vehetett annyi akcióban részt, mint szerette volna. Nem csoda, hogy nincs megfelelő kondícióban.  
  
– Minden nap a hatodik emeletre kell felkutyagolnom? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Hermione persze egy kicsit sem lihegett, meg sem kottyant neki a négy emeletnyi sétálás.  
  
– Természetesen vannak varázsliftek – másmilyenek, mint például a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban –, mert ezek betegek és sérültek szállítására specializáltak, így nem használhatjuk. Az egész épületben pedig különleges hoppanálási rendszer van kialakítva, amit csak sürgős esetben szabad használnunk, ha egy kritikus esethez kell sietni. Így marad a lépcső. Az ajánlom, szokd meg, mert hiába használjuk ezt a hoppanálási rendszert, csak a folyosókra van kialakítva, amúgy onnét szaladni kell, ha úgy van.  
  
– Hát ez… érdekes – bökte ki Harry.  
  
– Bizonyos értelemben érthető a rendszer – nézett rá komolyan Hermione. – Vannak olyan betegségek, sérülések, aminek a közelében nem lehet varázslattal közlekedni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nagyon forgalmas az egész épület. – Harry kifújta a levegőt, és bólintott, hogy mehetnek. – Még jó pár dolog van, amit saját magad fogsz megtapasztalni. Jaj, még nem említettem, hogy a Szent Mungónak van egy elég nagy alagsora, ahol egy tucat magán bájitallabor és raktár van. Jó pár nemzetközi bájitalmester segít a gyógyításban itt, de őket nem fogod zöld talárban látni, hiszen nem közvetlen kórházi dolgozók. Apropó, nem fogod sajnálni ezt a vörös talárt?  
  
Harry végignézett Hermione citruszöldjén.  
  
– Valahogy a tiedre sem vágyom – vallotta be mosolyogva.  
  
– Ne aggódj, a státuszod miatt te is sötétzöld talárt kapsz, mint a többi gyógyító. Én is csak azért hordom a világosabbikat, mert még az ápolói gyakorlatomat pótolom. De szerencsére nemsokára leválthatom ezt a színt – vigyorgott.  
  
– Hm, a sötétzöld szimpatikusabb lesz. És különben is, utána úgyis visszaveszem a vöröset, ha egyszer végzek itt.  
  
Csendben felértek a hatodik emeletre, ahol Harry csak sötét- és világoszöld taláros varázslókat, boszorkányokat látott. Mindenki igyekezett valahová. Annál a pultnál, amire Hermione rámutatott, pedig elég sokan tartózkodtak, mintha a többség nem tudta volna, hova kell mennie. Már mindegyikük zöld talárt viselt, némelyikük kíváncsian pillantott Harry felé, aki eléggé feltűnő volt aurori, vörös talárja miatt. Harry gyanította, hogy az ő társai lesznek azok, de velük ellentétben, neki volt idegenvezetője Hermione személyében. Odamentek a hosszú pulthoz, ahol többen is tevékenykedtek, de csak egy valaki ült nyugodtan.  
  
– Helló, Hermione! – köszöntötte a fiatal, barna hajú boszorkány, aki a hosszú pult közepe mögött ücsörgött. – Mi járatban erre?  
  
– Épp szüneten vagyok, gondoltam, felkísérem az egyik régi barátomat – válaszolt Hermione, mikor megtámaszkodott a pultban. – Harry Potter gyógyító gyakornok, itt tölt egy évet velünk.  
  
A lány szinte elolvadt, mikor felfogta, ki áll előtte. Harry erre idegesen a homlokába seperte a haját, bár már úgysem volt értelme, csak egy rossz reflexnek volt betudható.  
  
– Én Adela Wilmer vagyok, örvendek – mosolygott rá túlságosan is kedvesen a lány. Majd mikor magához tért abból a varázslatból, amibe esett, lecsúszott a székről, és lehajolt, hogy a pult alatt keresgéljen. – Az előbb már kiadtam egy tucat egyentalárt, láttam a magáét is, Mr. Potter – hallatszott lentről az illedelmes hangnem. Majd végül felállt, és a pultra helyezett egy kisebb csomagot, amin Harry neve szerepelt. – Itt van két váltás sötétzöld talár, a Szent Mungo szabályzata és házirendje, meg a gyakorlati naplója, amit minden részleg főgyógyítójával alá kell majd íratni a műszak végén.  
  
– Köszönöm szépen – vette el Harry a csomagot. – Csak kérlek… tegezz, nem vagyok annyira idős.  
  
A lány zavartan elpirult.  
  
– Tudja… tudod, a szabályok. De rendben, legyen Harry. A megbeszélés pontban tíz órakor kezdődik, ott jobb oldalt, abban a nagy teremben. Addigra át kell öltözni. Bár Hermione nyilván elkísér.  
  
– Igen, persze. További szép napot, Adela!  
  
Hermione intett neki, hogy kövesse a pár méterre lévő helyiségbe. Harry már épp szólni akart, miért jön be a férfi öltözőbe, de amint beléptek, rájött, hogy ez egy nagy közös helyiség, ahonnét tovább lehet eljutni az öltözőkbe és tisztálkodó helyiségekbe. Meleg színekben pompázó köztes szoba volt, minden falnál egy hosszú szekrénnyel, névre szólóan. A hátsó részben volt egy-két asztal, ahol néhányan beszélgettek. Mögöttük volt az a két ajtó, amik az öltözőké voltak.  
  
– Betűsorrendben vannak – magyarázta Hermione, amikor odavezette a szekrényekhez. Miután a „P” betűhöz érkeztek, mosolyogva mutatott egy ezüst feliratra, ahol az ő neve szerepelt. – Itt is a szekrényed, ami csak a te érintésedre nyílik ki. – Harry kíváncsiságból kipróbálta, és valóban úgy lett. Kivette az egyik zöld talárt, majd a többit betette a szekrénybe, amik lezuhantak a mélybe, olyannyira, hogy alig hallotta a tompa puffanást.  
  
– Csak nem tágító bűbájok? – morogta, amivel Hermionénak okozott pár vidám pillanatot.  
  
– Hát igen, ki tudja, mennyi mindent kell néha itt hagynod – magyarázta Hermione, míg Harry egy begyűjtő bűbájjal visszahívta minden holmiját. – Szerintem vigyél pergament, hogy jegyzetelj.  
  
– Jól van, vinni fogok. – A lány kezébe nyomta az írószerrel együtt. – Megvárod, amíg átöltözök?  
  
– Persze, még van egy kis időm, nem rohanok.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd becsukta a szekrényét, és elindult az öltöző felé. Meglepetésére odabent nem nyilvánosan lehetett átöltözni, hanem különböző kabinokban. Besietett, gyorsan átvette a talárt, aztán kifelé menet rápillantott a tükörre, amit a fülkék előtti falra akasztottak fel. Furcsa látvány tárult a szeme elé, nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szokatlannak találja majd a zöld talárt a vörös helyett.  
  
Amikor kiért, Hermione még mindig várakozott, de ezúttal azzal töltötte el az időt, hogy épp csókot adott valakinek, aki eddig még nem volt ott. Szintén sötétzöld talárt viselt, szabályos, rövidre nyírt haja pedig régi emlékeztetője volt az iskolás évekből. Szinte alig változott valamit, azt eltekintve, hogy sokkal jóképűbb és persze bátrabbá vált másokkal szemben.  
  
– Neville! – szólalt meg vidáman Harry, amikor odaért hozzájuk. – Már munkaidőben sem hagyod az újdonsült feleséged?  
  
– Ó, Harry! – vigyorgott rá Neville, mikor elengedte Hermionét, és röviden átölelte Harryt, aztán alaposan megnézte. – Milyen jól áll neked a zöld azzal a vörössel ellentétben. Néha alig van időm, ki kell használni mindent, nemde?  
  
– Ne haragudjatok, mégiscsak mennem kell – sóhajtotta Hermione, és egy apró puszit nyomott Neville arcára, aztán átadta Harry pergamenjét. – Tényleg jegyzetelj. Később találkozunk még, Harry! – Aztán már el is tűnt.  
  
Neville mosolyogva figyelte a feleségét, amint távozik, aztán Harryhez fordult. Kezét a vállára helyezte, és megszorította egy rövid ideig.  
  
– Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy, és velünk fogsz dolgozni! Még ha nem is közvetlenül – dünnyögte a végén. – Mesélj, hogy vagy? Apropó, ha már házasság, ti nem terveztek megházasodni?  
  
Harry kicsit döbbenten nézett barátjára, nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen kérdéssel hozakodik elő.  
  
– Szerintem ez még egyikünknek sem jutott eszébe – közölte csodálkozva. – Tudod, kicsit magával rántanak minket a hétköznapok, és nem igazán tudtunk még tervezgetni.  
  
– Na igen, egy híres, nemzetközi bájitalmester – bólintott együttérzően Neville. – Azok sosem érnek rá igazán, csak munka és munka.  
  
– Egyébként sem az a házasodó típus – közölte Harry egy mosollyal. – Láttad ma már? Csak mert korán eljött, aztán még nem futottam vele össze.  
  
– Igen, valamikor hét óra felé láttam az étkezőben – válaszolt Neville –, de csak pár falatra volt ideje, mert rögtön elhívták. Együtt ebédeltek majd?  
  
– Azt mondta, akkor már el fog tudni szabadulni, és együtt tölthetünk egy kis időt. Apropó, bájitalmesterség, hogy halad a… tudod. – Harry szégyellte, hogy szomorú témákra tereli a szót, de kíváncsi volt, hátha sikerült már eredményt elérniük. – Ne haragudj, csak mintha Hermione azt mondta volna, végre van pár biztató fejlemény.  
  
Neville mosolya nagyon halvány volt, ahogy elkomorodott az arca. Harry a kezében szorongatott pennáját nézte meredten.  
  
– Ő arra értette, hogy végre elértem a nemzetközi figyelmet az ügyben. Ugye a szüleim esete bizonyos értelemben egyedi, mert alkalmaztak valamit, hogy védekezzenek a kínzás ellen – mondta halkan. – Csak idő kell, és rájövünk, miről volt szó, ami a gyógyítás kulcsa lehet. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a háború idején más országokban is történtek ilyen esetek, így azok a gyógyítók is érdeklődnek a gyógymód iránt, nem csak Anglia, akinek a legtöbb szüksége lenne rá.  
  
– Igen, értem. Mindenesetre ennek örülök, mert így több támogatást kapsz a kutatáshoz, és sokkal hamarabb eredményre juttok. Ilyenkor sajnálom, hogy nem speciális pályát választottam magamnak, mert akkor segíthetnék neked.  
  
Neville jókedvének egy része végre visszatért, amikor ismét felpillantott rá.  
  
– Akkor neked igen érdekes beosztásod lesz, mert minden szakterületen gyakorlatot kell végezned – mondta elgondolkodva. – Szerintem eléggé összevisszák lesznek a napjaid. Egyiken a harmadik emeleten leszek, míg a másikon az elsőn. De legalább szinte minden főgyógyítót megismersz majd, az pedig tök jó lesz. Az ajánlásokra értem, persze.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem fognak agyonhajszolni, aztán kidobni – dünnyögte.  
  
– Harry Potter vagy, könyörgök, nem akarnak neked keresztbe tenni! – mondta kedvesen Neville. – Senkinek sem az érdeke. Ráadásul rögtön hibáznál, abban az esetben pedig a felelős gyógyítót veszik elő, miért nem hagy neked kellő időt pihenésre. A betegeket nem veszélyeztetheted. – Harry bólintott. – Mindjárt kezdődik az eligazításod – mutatott fel az öltöző órájára. – Mindig légy pontos, Whittard vezető főgyógyító nagyon nem szereti a pontatlanságot, hanyagságot… hát meg úgy semmit. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ügyes leszel, és téged különösen kedvelni fog – mesélte lelkesen, miközben elhagyták az öltözőt. Odakint már legalább kétszerannyi ifjonc varázsló és boszorkány várakozott zöld talárban. Az egyik oldalsó folyosó felé intett a fejével, ami az itteni előtérhez képest elég üresnek látszott. – Ennek a folyosónak a végén van az irodám, a harminchatos. Ha délben végzel, akkor benézel hozzám? Hátha tudok csatlakozni hozzátok.  
  
– Annak örülnék – bólintott Harry lelkesen.  
  
– Kitartás, találkozunk később! – köszönt el Neville, Harry pedig csupán intett neki, mert a várakozó tömeg előtt megnyitották az ajtókat, és mindenki beözönlött.  
  
Ez egy nagy előadónak felelt meg, nyilván a fontos megbeszélésékre és egyéb komoly dolgoknak tartották. Sokszor jártak a Szent Mungóban neves, nemzetközi gyógyítók, akik itt mutathatták be eredményeiket. És egyértelműen az újoncok eligazítására is tökéletesen alkalmas volt a hely. A terem szélső részén foglalt helyet egy óriási asztal, tele iratokkal, ami mögé egy mágikus táblát függesztettek. Két megbűvölt szivacs épp azon munkálkodott, hogy eltüntesse a nyilvánvaló latin utasításokat a tábláról. Szemben vele felfelé pedig félkör ívben padokat helyeztek el, mögötte székekkel, hogy akik hallgatják az illetőt, kényelmesen tudjanak jegyzetelni.  
  
A jelenlévők nem voltak olyan sokan, így elég szellősen foglaltak helyet. A kisebb csapatok, akik ismerték egymást, egy kupacba tömörültek. Harry - a férfiak többségével egyetemben - a felsőbb szinteket vette célba, és ott keresett magának üres széket. Míg a nők inkább a lentebb maradtak. Harry mellé senki nem ült le. De amikor lenézett, kik érkeznek, meglepődve látott meg egy régi ismerőst, aki épp felfelé botorkált. Amikor megpillantotta, megszaporázta a lépteit, és szinte mindenkit fellökött a sorban, hogy le tudjon mellé ülni.  
  
– Dean? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Te mit keresel itt? Nem úgy volt, hogy csak egy év múlva kezded meg a gyakorlatot?  
  
– Meggondoltam magamat – mondta vidáman. – Jobb előbb, mint később. Elfelejtenék minden elméletet. – Közben kiszórta a csomagjából az iratait, egyértelműen be sem jutott az öltözőbe, hogy átvegye a talárját. Csak az volt a szerencse, hogy ruhájának színek közel állt a sötétzöldhöz, így nem keltett feltűnést. – Meg különben is, téged legalább ismerlek, így nem leszek egyedül.  
  
– Nos, ez igaz. Én is örülök, hogy itt vagy – vigyorgott vissza Harry, aztán elhallgatott, amikor a terem kezdett elcsendesedni, mert bevonult egy idősebb gyógyító, aki pálcájával becsukta az ajtót. Zöld talárját különféle aranycsíkok díszítették, és a mellkasán lévő szent mungói embléma is feltűnően arany színekben csillogott a többi hagyományos talárral ellentétben, utalva a rangjának nagyságára. Hosszú, szinte teljesen fehér haját összefogva hordta, és ha jobban megnézte az ember, nem is nézett ki negyvennél többnek.  
  
Jókedvűen nézett végig a hallgatóságon, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, majd nekitámaszkodott a terebélyes asztalnak.  
  
– Harvey Whittard vezető főgyógyító vagyok, tudják, afféle intézményigazgató – mutatkozott be komolyan. – Persze én más igazgatóval ellentétben nem ülök naphosszat az irodámban. Arra már találtam embert, szegény eléggé unatkozik is – mondta vigyorogva, mire többen felnevettek. – Öröm tölt el, hogy ennyi kedves diák szeretne a jövőben gyógyítással foglalkozni, remélem, tudják, hogy ezzel komoly szakmát választottak. A gyógyítói munkán kívül szinte csak egy veszélyes szakma van az önökén kívül, még pedig az aurori. Nagyon komolyan kell venniük a gyakorlatukat, ami a teljes évet felöleli. Bár ha eddig eljutottak, akkor nem aggódom, hiszen ahogyan a kollégáimat ismerem, a gyógyítói vizsgán, amit nyáron végeztek el, nem kímélték önöket. Olvastam az eredményeket, nagyon sokan végeztek kiváló eredménnyel, ami azt jelenti, számos jelenlévőnek vérében van a gyógyítás.  
  
– Bújjak el az elfogadható eredményemmel? – suttogta oda Dean.  
  
– Oda se neki, nem foglalkoznak a végeredménnyel – fordult hátra egy fiatal srác, aki Harry előtt ült. – Az itteni teljesítményed a fontos. Egyébként Stanley Alston vagyok, de elég csak Stannek szólítani – nyújtott kezet, és röviden megrázta, még mielőtt rájuk szólna a gyógyító.  
  
– Én Harry Potter vagyok, ő pedig Dean Thomas – mutatkozott be suttogva Harry. Látta a meglepetést a fiú szemében, aki csak rávigyorgott, aztán visszafordult.  
  
Egy órán keresztül hallgatták az előadást, ami mindenre kiterjedt, egészen az érkezési és étkezési szokásokig. A főgyógyító nagyon lelkesen elmesélt mindent a lényegtelen kis dolgoktól egészen a komoly munkáig, legyen szó arról, mikor lehet étkezni, és milyen komoly munkát végezhetnek. Figyelmeztette őket arra, hogy bármelyik részlegre is lesznek beosztva, az ottani főgyógyító nagyon szigorúan fogja őket kezelni.  
  
Az adott beosztást hetente fogják megkapni, és éjszakai ügyeletre is számítaniuk kell, amin, mint kiderült, aludni lehet, de ha szükség van rájuk, sürgősen oda kell sietni, ahová hívják őket. Bármikor történhet tömegbaleset, vagy egyéb kritikus sérülés, ahol rendületlenül segédkezni kell. A beosztás pedig bármikor változhat, mert fordulhat a dolgok rendje.  
  
Azért az biztató volt, hogy ezen az egyéves gyakorlaton fizetést is kapnak – igaz, nem egy teljes állásban dolgozóét –, de így is tetemes mennyiségű pénz üti az illető markát. Persze a tandíj sem volt kis összeg, de az mindent magában foglalt a vízfogyasztástól kezdve az étkezésig.  
  
Harry Hermionét megszégyenítően jegyzetelt, minden információt leírt, ami elhangzott. Amikor vége lett az előadásnak, szabályosan sajgott a keze a gyorsírástól, amin Dean csak nevetett. Miután a többség kivonult a teremből, Harryék is távozni készültek, mikor Whittard vezető főgyógyító összepakolva a holmiját, kedvesen odament hozzájuk.  
  
– Ó, szeretek ismerős arcot látni – mosolygott rá Harryre. – Tudtam én, hogy előbb-utóbb viszontlátom, hiába is akar mindenáron auror lenni. Én már akkor tudtam, hogy nagy tehetsége lesz ehhez a szakmához.  
  
– Túlságosan is bizakodó velem szemben, Whittard főgyógyító – közölte Harry a fejét rázva. Jól emlékezett arra, ahogyan ezen a helyen a háború befejeztével hogy örült a jelenlétében, pláne, mikor a főgyógyító meghallotta, hány ember életét mentette meg. Személyesen rázott vele kezet, és közölte a mellette álló aurorparancsokkal, hogy Harry határozottan pályát tévesztett.  
  
Whittard összecsatolta aktatáskáját, miközben előreengedte őket az ajtónál.  
  
– Nem hiszem én azt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még sok különleges esetről fogok hallani, amihez önnek lesz köze. Egyébiránt nem óhajt maradni még egy évet?  
  
– Még nem tudom, hogy szeretnék-e főgyógyító lenni – válaszolt készségesen Harry. – Először szeretném ezt az évet túlélni.  
  
– Érthető is, kemény itt a munka. Nos, mennem kell. Sok szerencsét kívánok az első műszakjukhoz! – Harry biccentett, aztán a főgyógyító elindult az irodák felé, de félúton visszafordult. – A társának pedig kérem, szóljon, hogy nem ez a hivatalos viselet – szólt kissé szigorú hanggal, aztán eltűnt a hosszú folyosó végén.  
  
– Elszaladok, átöltözöm gyorsan, addig megnéznéd a táblán, hol leszünk? – kérdezte szégyenlősen Dean, és megvárta, amíg Harry bólint, aztán el is tűnt.  
  
Harry rámosolygott a pult mögötti lányra, aztán a hirdetőtábla felé indult, ahol elég sokan ácsorogtak, hogy megtudják, hol is töltik a délelőttöt. A nagy táblán jelentős helyet hagytak a gyakorlatosok beosztására, színkódok jelezték, ki lesz éjszakás a héten, vagy éppen ki hányadik emeleten lesz elhelyezve. Kikereste a nevét, ahol a varázslati traumák osztálya szerepelt. Nyilván nem akarták már az első nap mélyvízbe dobni, aminek különösen örült. Volt már arra példa, ha túlságosan is ideges és izgatott volt, hogy nem jól sikerültek a varázslatok, amiknek nem egyszer rossz következménye lett. Néha tényleg nehéznek bizonyult koordinálni a híres varázserejét, ami miatt mindig sokat aggódott.  
  
Dean visszatért, és ujját végigfuttatta a bűvös listán – ami még pár helyen átrendezte magát –, aztán elégedetten állt Harry mellé, miközben közölte, hogy szerinte izgalmas napnak néznek elébe.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry a sokadik idétlen eset után valahogy már nem gondolta úgy, hogy ez egy izgalmas nap. Inkább egy rettentően unalmas, ahol mindenki azon versenyzik a páciensek közül, ki tudja még idétlenebb módon rosszul alkalmazni magán az adott bűbájt.  
  
A váróteremből felküldött páciensek egy-egy vizsgálóba kerültek, ahol több gyógyító látta el őket. Ha súlyosnak számított, az oldalsó kórtermekbe kellett küldeni az ápolókkal. Minden esetet aprólékosan le kellett jegyzetelni, mik voltak a tünetek, mi sült el rosszul, és milyen bűbájjal lett kezelve.  
  
A délelőtt során talán tíz beteget láthatott el, akik mindannyian gyógyultnak lettek nyilvánítva, mert nem adódott súlyos következmény a kísérletezésükből. Akadt egy férfi, aki rontást küldött a szomszédjára a le nem vágott fű miatt, mire az tetőtől talpig füves lett. De olyan értelemben, hogy a majd’ két méteres varázslót sikerült úgy elvarázsolni, hogy egy nagyra nőtt sövénydarabnak nézett ki, ami igazán hangosan reklamált az atrocitás miatt.  
  
Amikor egy nagymama a táskáját szerette volna megbűvölni egy kicsit, Harry már nézte az órát, mikor mehet végre ebédelni. Az asszonynak ugyanis sikerült a karjára növeszteni azt, és fogalma sem volt, hogy szedje le, mivel ő bal kézzel nem tud varázsolni. Miután távozott egy diák is, akinek a feje órává változott, mert nem volt elég pontos, Harry szó szerint felmenekült a hatodik emeletre Neville-ért, hogy végre normális varázslók közt legyen.  
  
Pillanatok alatt megtalálta a harminchatos irodát, bekopogott, aztán minden teketória nélkül benyitott, majd lelkesen becsukta maga után az ajtót. Amikor megfordult, teljesen ledermedt, mert most fogta csak fel, hogy barátja nincs egyedül.  
  
Neville éppen az íróasztalának támaszkodott, és egy pergamenen magyarázott az asztal túlfelén ácsorgó Pitonnak, aki figyelmesen hallgathatta addig, amíg Harry hirtelen be nem nyitott. Furcsa volt látni a férfit, pláne, hogy az elmúlt öt évben alig futottak össze, és ők ketten sosem jöttek ki egymással. Persze pletyka szintjén tudta, hogy Piton otthagyta a roxforti állást, és csak néha ugrik be oda helyettesíteni Albus kérésére. De azon nem igazán gondolkodott, hol is dolgozhat a továbbiakban. Nos, hát itt a kérdésre a válasz: a Szent Mungóban.  
  
Szinte teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint mikor öt évvel ezelőtt látta, bár azóta néha összefutott vele a Grimmauld téren, már akkor látta a változásokat. Persze nem voltak annyira lényegesek, de sokat javítottak a megjelenésén. A haja sokkal rendezettebben ereszkedett a vállára – nyilván nem tölti naphosszat az idejét üstök fölött –, és az arca sem tűnt olyan sápadtnak, ami annak volt köszönhető, hogy nem kellett többet visszamennie Voldemorthoz, aki ki tudja, mivel kínozta őt. Nyilvánvalóan most már normális, kiegyensúlyozott életet élt.  
  
– Bocsánat, nem gondoltam, hogy… – nyögte ki Harry. – Azt hittem, egyedül leszel. Elnézést, Piton professzor.  
  
A bájitalmester csak egy ronda pillantással illette, még mielőtt ő is az asztalra támaszkodott volna, hogy ujjával rámutasson egy ábrára.  
  
– Már jó ideje nem vagyok professzor, Mr. Potter. A rangom jelenleg főgyógyító – tette hozzá kissé hűvösen Piton.  
  
– Elnézést. – Harry aztán Neville-re pillantott, aki visszamosolygott rá.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de nem tudok csatlakozni hozzátok. Sőt, nem is tudom, mikor jutok el odáig, hogy egyek – sóhajtotta. – Akadt pár új fejlemény, amit mindenképp el kell intéznem. Majd máskor bepótoljuk, rendben? Ti addig is érezzétek jól magatokat.  
  
– Köszi, Neville, és semmi gond! – mondta Harry, és még mielőtt távozott, látta, hogy Piton milyen fintort vág Neville mondanivalójára.  
  
Az étkezőt nem volt nehéz megtalálni, az egyik folyosó elején talált rá a nagyobb teremre, ahol kicsi asztaloknál lehetett kívánság szerint helyet foglalni. Kellemes meleg színek, világossárga falak, barna székek és asztalok jellemezték az egész helyet. A bejárattól jobb oldalra egy afféle ételkiadót építettek ki, ahol több boszorkány ténykedett, hogy teljesítse az ebédelők kívánságát. Amikor Harryre került a sor, kedvesen rámosolygott az asszonyra, aki jókedvűen teljesítette könnyű rendelését, krumplit némi sült hússal.  
  
Keresett egy félreeső helyet, ahol kevésbé bámulják meg, és boldogan leült, háttal a többségnek. A fal legalább nem bámul a képébe, és gondolkodik azon, hogy tényleg ő az akinek gondolják. Különben is, a falra mindenféle érdekes régi újságcikkeket, festményt függesztettek fel, így még jobb is volt, mintha a társaságot kémlelné. Persze kutató tekintettel nézett oldalra a bejárat felé, hátha feltűnik a szerelme, de nem így történt. Nyilván közbejött valami, ami miatt késett. Már majdnem végzett az evéssel, amikor végre feltűnt a bejárati ajtóban, sötétkék talárjában, szemével őt keresve. Harry rögtön jobb kedvre derült, amikor meglátta a kedves, meleg, barna tekintetet és a rövid fekete hajjal keretezett arcot.  
  
Arval odasietett hozzá, és egy gyors csókkal üdvözölte, aztán leült mellé. Harry futólag végignézett kedvesén, és rögtön megállapította, hogy nagyon fáradtnak tűnik. Vacak egy reggele lehetett a délelőttel egyetemben.  
  
– Ne haragudj a késésért – szabadkozott Arval. – Azt hittem, sosem szabadulok el.  
  
– Elvoltam, mint látod – mondta Harry kedvesen. – Ilyenek miatt ne aggódj – nyúlt egy újabb krumpliért. – Szörnyű napod volt? Tekintettel arra, hogy még el sem múlt…  
  
Arval fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét, és oldalra pillantott, hogy aztán az odalebegő ebédjét lehalássza a levegőből a nagy adag kávéjával együtt.  
  
– Közbejött egy tucat kritikus eset, és nem volt ötpercnyi szusszanásom sem – sóhajtotta. – De azt hiszem, már kora este el fogok tudni szabadulni, emiatt ne aggódj – mosolygott, és kortyolt egy nagyot a kávéjából.  
  
– Nem félek, amíg még bírod – aggódott Harry.  
  
– Hát neked? Hogy telt a napod? A kezdő gyógyítókat mindig arra az irtózatosan izgalmas helyre sorolják be – vigyorgott rá, mire Harry értette a célzást. – Ugye nem adtad fel már most az első napon a leendő hivatásodat?  
  
Harry letette a villáját, és megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Ennyi nem fog ám elijeszteni! – rázta a fejét vidáman. – Akadt pár idióta, de kibírtam. – Arval közben végre nekiállt az ebédjének. – Ha jól láttam, még pár napig erre és a varázsragályok osztályára osztanak majd be. Azután pedig lesz éjszakai ügyeletem is.  
  
– Hm, az izgalmas lesz ám – kommentálta Arval két falat után. Ez a kevés beszélgetés talán tovább is tartott volna, ha egy feszengő zöldtaláros alak nem áll meg az asztaluk mellett. Határozottan nem mert megszólalni. – Mi az? – kérdezte fáradtan Arval.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy meg… megzavarom az étkezésben, Carrington főgyógyító, de Whittard vezető főgyógyító előbbre hozta egy órával a megbeszélést, ami mindjárt kezdődik.  
  
Arval az étkező órájára pillantott, és türelmetlen sóhajjal dobta le a szalvétáját a tányérra, miután megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Sajnálom Harry, ez egy ilyen nap – mondta bánatosan. – A múlt heti kísérletezéseink eredményeit osztjuk meg a többi nemzetközi bájitalmesterrel, de ha Whittard főgyógyító nem ér rá később, akkor ez van.  
  
– Azért elkísérhetlek? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve, amitől szerelme kissé jobb kedvre derült. Kíváncsi is volt a többi leendő kollégájára, és szeretett Arval társaságában lenni, mert szerelme rögtön megvédte minden illetéktelen kíváncsiskodótól.  
  
– Örülnék is, mert így be tudnálak mutatni pár kollégámnak – mondta lelkesen Arval, miközben felkeltek az asztaltól. Lágyan átkarolta Harryt, és kimentek az étkezőből, miközben az újdonsült hírnök kifejtette, mennyire örül, hogy találkozhat Harry Potterrel.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus erős késztetés érzett, hogy visszaköpje a csészéjébe a teáját, ahogyan mindvégig az idilli jelenetet figyelte, de szerencsére vissza tudta magát fogni, ami nagyban annak volt köszönhető, hogy mindketten távoztak az étkezdéből.  
  
Nem gondolta reggel, hogy ennyire érdekesen alakulnak a mai nap eseményei. Természetesen azt tudta, hogy Potter gyógyítói képzésben vesz részt, de arra nem számított, hogy már rögtön a vizsga után megkezdi a gyakorlatát, és első nap összefutnak. Többen pihenőt tartanak, hiszen a gyógyítóképző elvégzése is megerőltető tud lenni, utána az ember inkább arra vágyik, amit igazán szeretne csinálni. Talán tényleg ennyire kedveli ezt a pojácát, hogy vele akar lenni nap mint nap?  
  
Bár a pletykák szerint alapvetően is együttlaktak, úgyhogy Potter úgy tűnik, valóban gyógyító akar lenni az aurori munka mellett. Furcsa is lesz alkalomadtán látni a Szent Mungóban – hiszen az Ispotállyal ellentétben, a Roxfortban megszokta a látványát –, ahol több mint valószínű, hogy jó párszor össze fognak futni. Sőt lehet, pont neki kell felügyelnie a kölyök munkáját egy-egy alkalommal. Talán azért is lesz mindez szokatlan, mert már Potter nem az a gyerek, aki régen volt.  
  
Öt év eltelt a háború óta, azóta pedig Potter nagyon megváltozott. Alkalomadtán, amikor összefutott vele a Rend régi főhadiszállásán, már aligha nevezhette a kölyköt gyereknek. A hároméves aurori, és a még két éves gyógyítói képzés, és az, hogy egyúttal tényleg felnőtt, megtette a hatását. A gyerekes arckifejezés eltűnt, felváltotta egy szemüveg nélküli, fiatal férfi jóképű kinézete és határozott fellépése. Persze a háború végeztével már nem gyűlölte annyira a kölyköt, hiszen így sosem lettek volna képesek közösen dolgozni egy-egy terv kidolgozásánál.  
  
Az pedig, hogy immáron zöld talárt viselt a régi vörös helyett, meg pláne remek megjelenést kölcsönzött neki, így nem volt csoda, hogy úgy ráakaszkodik az az idióta. Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy hol szedhette össze, de határozottan azt gondolta, hogy Potternek ezzel el is ment a maradék esze. Nyilvánvalóan ő gyógyította meg teljesen a fiú szemét.  
  
Carrington keze ahol tudta, érintette Harryét étkezés közben, és azok a mosolyok, amiket váltottak egymással, egyenesen visszataszítóak voltak. Perselus már épp azon volt, hogy méltóságteljesen, észrevétlenül távozzon, amikor az egyik gyógyító odaszaladt hozzájuk. Hát persze, az előrehozott konferencia, amin Perselusnak Carringtonnal ellentétben nem kell megjelennie, mert volt annyi esze, hogy beszámolt Whittardnak a fejleményekről. Ezúttal pedig hálás volt Longbottom új felfedezésének, mert ez tökéletes alibinek szolgáltatott neki, hogy ne kelljen ezzel a bájgúnárral egy légtérben ülni órák hosszat.  
  
Egy gúnyosan vigyorral dőlt hátra a székében, ahogy figyelte, mennyire kedvtelenül megy el arra a konferenciára, miközben ő magához húzta az újságját, és kifejezetten élvezte az ebéd utáni szünetet, igyekezve tudomást sem venni arról, Carrington keze éppen hol van.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry a fárasztó nap után egy sóhajjal lépett be a zuhany alá, és felemelt fejjel élvezte, ahogy arcába csap a meleg víz. Még pár nap azon az osztályon, és totálisan be fog csavarodni – gondolta magában. Szerencse, hogy a beosztás nem egyhangú, így nem kell egyhuzamban több időt eltöltenie ott.  
  
Egyszer csak kinyílt a zuhanyfülke ajtaja, és egy magas alak lopakodott be, hogy lopjon tőle egy csókot, majd magához húzta egy ölelésre. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és pár percig élvezte a hozzátartozás örömét, majd visszahúzódott, és felnézett szerelmére, aki a rájuk folyó víz alatt odanyúlt, és kisöpörte a vizes tincset Harry hajából.  
  
– Ugye nem alakult szörnyen a nap? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Inkább unalmasan – dünnyögte Arval. – De te még jobbá akarod tenni az estémet, ugye? –kérdezte nevetve, mire Harry bólintott. – Semmi akadálya, ha szeretnéd.  
  
– Lehetnék én… esetleg…? – kérdezte szégyenlősen Harry, mire Arval mohó tekintettel végigfuttatta kezét az oldalán, ezzel megborzongatva Harryt. Végül felnézett rá, Harry pedig esdeklően nézett a szemébe. – Kérlek, olyan jó lenne – suttogta, amikor Arval odahajolt egy újabb csókra, ami egyértelmű választ adott: teljesíti kívánságát.  
  
Miután megtisztálkodtak, bementek a nagy hálószobába, és rögtön az óriási ágyra lavíroztak, miközben Arval ott akarta érinteni Harryt, ahol tudta. Azt hitte, nem fogja engedni, hogy ő irányítson, de a férfi végül a hátára feküdt, és hagyta, hogy Harry fölé kerüljön. Harry minden tehetségét beleadta, hogy felizgassa őt, és remélte, hogy jó úton halad. Arval erősen felsóhajtott, amikor Harry a szájával izgatta őt, és várakozóan pillantott fel rá, amikor Harry felemelkedett az öléből. Széttárta a lábait, Harry pedig közben magához hívta a síkosítót, és azon munkálkodott, hogy minél előbb magáévá tehesse a férfit, és végre élvezze a szűk járat adta gyönyöröket, amikre sosem adott lehetőséget.  
  
Végül bejutott, és lehunyta a szemét, ahogyan lassan mozogni kezdett, miközben érezte, hogy egyre jobban izgalomba jön az érzéstől, és közelebb ér a csúcshoz. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét és lenézett szerelmére, az csak lehunyt szemmel, unott arccal viselte az ostromot, amit Harry egyre gyorsabban végzett. Harryt aztán elérte az orgazmus, ami egyszerűen csak a lábait remegtette meg, pedig már volt olyan eset, amikor sokkal kielégültebbnek érezte magát. Arval magához húzta egy csókra, arra utalva, hogy itt az ideje, hogy őrá kerüljön a sor. Harry viszonozta, majd óvatosan kicsúszott, és mindent beleadott, ahogy kielégítse Arvalt.  
  
Amikor őt is magával vitte az orgazmus, pálcájával megtisztította magukat, majd rögtön álomba merült, miután mellkasára húzta Harryt.  
  
Harry kinézett az ablakon lévő résen a csillagos égre, miközben azon töprengett, mennyire szörnyen telnek az éjszakái, és ez valaha vajon változni fog-e.  
 ****


	2. Amilyen igazából

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telnek-múlnak a napok, Harry megtapasztalja, milyen is valójában a Szent Mungóban dolgozni, és azt, hogy ezt a munkát cseppet sem könnyű összehangolni a magánélettel. Harry azonban nem adja fel, és megpróbál helytállni, ám kissé alábecsülte a hírnevével járó "problémákat" is. A hét fáradalmait végül barátai körében igyekszik kipihenni, de a meglepetések sora itt még nem ér véget...

  
A Szent Mungóban egész tűrhetően teltek a napok, Harry nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyire kedvelni fogja a munkát. Akadt pár igen nehéz eset, amiknél legszívesebben egy főbenjárót szórt volna, csak hogy hamar megszabaduljon az illetőtől. Persze mindezt kétnapnyi varázslati traumák osztályán eltöltött idő után gondolta így.  
  
Azokat az időszakokat a varázsragályok osztályán szintén két gyakorlat követte, amik megint érdekesnek voltak mondhatóak. A csendet kifejezetten élvezte, mert egy napig csak olyan kórtermekben járt-kelt fel-alá, ahol szinte mindenki aludt valamilyen kórságból való kigyógyulás következtében. Rákövetkező délután pedig végig súlyos ragályos betegeket látott el, és csak a szerencsének volt köszönhető, hogy nem kapott el ő is egy félelmetes járványt. Bármennyire is egy csendes helynek tűnt az osztály, valójában annál inkább veszélyesebb volt.   
  
Így ezek után az élménydús napok után Harry kicsit kedvtelenül ment fel a hatodik emeletre, egy jobb nap eltöltésének reményében. Ráadásul Arval sem volt mostanság otthon, valahogy a műszakjaik mindig keresztbe váltották egymást, nehogy már egy kicsi időt is együtt tudjanak tölteni valahogy. Az persze hab volt a tortán, hogy hiába is volt Arval a varázslati traumák vezetője, egyszer sem futottak össze az emeleten.   
  
Egy röpke ölelés és egy csók – mindössze ennyire volt átlagosan idejük reggelenként vagy esténként. Az ágyban pedig szinte váltották egymást, így legtöbbször úgy alakult, hogy Harry egyedül feküdt le, és egyedül is kelt. Általában reggel egy kis darab pergamen jelezte az éjjeliszekrényen, hogy Arval késő este érkezett, de már korán elment az ispotályba. Harry pedig amikor előbb érkezett haza, nagy magányában a lexikonjait, tankönyveit bújta, hogy naprakész tudással rendelkezzen a gyakorlatokon.  
  
Még mielőtt aláírta volna a jelenléti pergament, bement egy csésze kávéért az étkezőbe, hogy valahogy felébredjen. Az étkező ételkiadója afféle büféként is funkcionált, mindenféle apróságot be lehetett szerezni, köztük az éltető kávét is, ami ilyenkor remekül jött.  
  
Pár perccel később egy sóhajjal lépett oda a pulthoz, és magához húzta a jelenlétit, miközben Adela együttérzően figyelte őt. Igyekezett nem kilötyögtetni magával hozott kávéját a pultra.  
  
– Nem indult túlságosan jól a reggel, igaz? – érdeklődött a lány.  
  
Harry aláfirkantotta a nevét, majd letette a pennát, és halványan rámosolygott.  
  
– Inkább ez az egész hét olyan… unalmas – válaszolta, miközben sóhajtva jött rá, hogy most aztán megtapasztalja, milyen is az élet itt valójában. – De bizakodom, hogy lesz ez még jobb is.  
  
Valójában cseppet sem reménykedett benne, és amikor Dean a tábla elé állt, nehogy lássa a beosztást, akkor végképp lemondott arról, hogy tényleg minden jobb legyen. Biztos volt benne, hogy megváltozott, és nem a varázslati traumák osztályán lesz műszakban.   
  
– Dean. Mit művelsz, mondd? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry, mert bárhogyan is nyújtózkodott, barátja nem engedte, hogy rálátása legyen a beosztásra. – Még az a szerencséd, hogy mérhetetlenül szükségem van most erre a kávéra, különben rád önteném, amiért idegesítesz. De a pálcámat még mindig használhatom.  
  
– Csak meg akarlak kímélni a rossz hírektől – közölte Dean fintorogva, amikor ránézett Harry kezében tartott csészéjére. – De tudom, hogy nem lehet halogatni a végtelenségig. Nekem nem hoztál? – Harry erre már igen csúnyán nézhetett, mire Dean megadta magát, és arrébb ment.  
  
Harry tekintete a mai dátum alatti névsorra esett, és amikor megpillantotta a nevét, a maradék életkedve is eltűnt.  
  
  
 **Potter, Harry**   
Osztály: Bájital- és növénymérgezések, 3. emelet  
Gyakornoki felelős: Perselus Piton főgyógyító, bájitalmester  
  
  
– Ezt. Nem. Hiszem. El – nyögte ki döbbenten. – Hogy a pokolba lehetséges ez? – kérdezte értetlenül a táblától, mintha az felelne a kérdésre. Amikor hirtelen válasz érkezett, tényleg azt hitte, mégis a beosztás válaszol neki.  
  
– Az egyik legképzettebb szakember, és ha már itt dolgozik, nyilvánvalóan többször vezeti a növénymérgezéses osztályt. – Harry oldalra pillantott, és Neville-t látta rámosolyogni, aki szintén egy kávéscsészét tartott a kezében, miközben Deannek is átnyújtott egyet. – Ráadásul pár évtized gyakorlata is van az oktatásban, nem értem, miért csodálkoztok, hogy ő felügyeli a gyakornokokat. Ki más tudná legjobban kiszúrni a hozzá nem értőket?  
  
– Értem én – jegyezte meg Dean –, valahol ki kell élnie a szadizmusát, ha már a Roxfortban nem teheti. – Neville erre elég csúnyán nézett rá. – Bocs! Sosem bírom megszokni, hogy ti ennyire kijöttök egymással.   
  
Neville megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Kollégák vagyunk – mondta egyszerűen. – Már rég túlléptünk a régi sérelmeken a közös munka érdekében. Veled is így volt, Harry, nem?  
  
Harry végre elszakította a tekintetét a táblától, ahol az a szörnyű bejegyzés díszelgett.  
  
– Az, hogy a tervek kidolgozásánál nem üvöltöztünk már egymással, egy dolog – nézett komolyan Neville-re. – Meg az is, hogy az öt év elmúltával nem vágtunk egymáshoz sértéseket, akárhányszor összefutottunk a főhadiszálláson. De sosem fogjuk bírni egymást! Egyszerűen kizárt – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Ezért egy cseppet sem vágyom rá, hogy együtt dolgozzak vele.   
  
– Figyelj, Harry – sóhajtotta Neville. – Nem kell közvetlen együtt dolgoznod vele, hiszen ezt a többi osztály munkájából is leszűrted, nemde? – Harry bólintott. – A munkaidőd végén kell jelentkezned nála, hogy aláírattasd vele a gyakorlati naplódat. Egyébiránt csak az ellenőrzéseken és a sürgős eseteknél van jelen. Van elég dolga, ugye – célzott a közös munkájukra. – Általában az alkalmazottak számolnak be a gyakornok munkájáról, és mindig akad pár eset, ahol le tudja vonni a következtetéseket az illetőről.  
  
Dean megrökönyödve bámult Neville-re.  
  
– Te aztán jól informált vagy.  
  
Neville ivott a kávéjából.  
  
– Hát igen, mivel én is voltam valamikor gyakornok. Velem sem viselkedett úgy, kétlem, hogy neked aggódnod kéne.  
  
Harry erre megvonta a vállát, míg Dean ledöntötte a torkán a kávé maradékát.  
  
– Na, én megyek. Vár az izgalmas varázslati traumák osztálya, egyesekkel ellentétben.  
  
– Netán cseréljünk? – kérdezte bosszúsan Harry. – Hidd el, inkább őrültek közt, mint Pitonnal. – Dean erre viszont csak kárörvendően rávigyorgott, majd intett egyet, és el is tűnt a lépcső felé.   
  
Neville elfordult a táblától, és komolyan nézett Harryre.  
  
– Valójában mi a baj, hogy ennyire feszült vagy?  
  
Harryt meglepte a kérdés, bár nem csodálkozott rajta, hiszen eléggé egyértelmű volt kedvtelensége.  
  
– Semmi, csak nem bírom az új életet – sóhajtotta válaszul –, ami, mint kiderült, milyen is valójában.  
  
– Eleinte nekünk sem ment igazán, mikor mindketten dolgozni kezdtünk itt – mesélte Neville. – Akkor értem haza, amikor Hermione már aludt, és akkor keltem, amikor _még_ aludt. Szörnyű volt. Adj még magatoknak egy kis időt, és aztán bele fogtok rázódni. Ráadásul, majd ha állandó lesz a beosztás, nem fogjátok ennyire kerülni egymást. Apropó, el is felejtettem megkérdezni, hogy lenne kedvetek eljönni holnapután hozzánk egy vacsorára?  
  
– Persze, miért ne? – kérdezte Harry, aztán elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Kik lesznek még ott?  
  
– Ne aggódj, csupa közeli ismerős – mosolygott Neville, aztán a folyosó órájára pillantott. – Mennem kell, és ahogy nézem, neked is. Piton is mindig a betegek ellenőrzésével és ismertetésével kezdi a napot, a pontatlanságot pedig utálja. Majd ha beszéltél Arvallal, akkor megmondod, ráértek-e eljönni?  
  
– Igen, ne aggódj. Remélem, azért addig még tudunk beszélni, és nem csak felületesen összefutni – morogta. – Na, megyek, vár rám egy csodálatos nap.  
  
– Nem lesz az olyan rossz! – bíztatta Neville. – Majd később beszélünk.  
  
Azzal Neville elindult az irodája felé, míg Harry a harmadik emeletre.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Örülök, hogy végre mindannyian ideértek – mondta hűvösen Piton, amikor valósággal bezuhant egy fiatal, szőke hajú srác a kórterem ajtaján, és szégyenlősen csatlakozott hozzájuk –, mert a pontatlanság az egyik legrosszabb előforduló hiba a gyógyításban. Belegondoltak már, mi történik, ha elkésnek, és egy betegük ezt nem éli túl? – A későn érkező illető elpirult, ahogyan minden szem rászegeződött. – Nos, miután a késésről is szót ejtettem, nem ártana az önökkel szemben felállított követelményekről is említést tennem.  
  
Mindenki beletörődötten ácsorgott egyik lábáról a másikra, mert Piton közel fél órája csak beszélt mindenféle dologról. A kórterem közepén álltak egy félkörben, még el sem kezdve a betegek ellenőrzését, mert Piton kötelességének érezte, hogy mindenkit elrettentsen ezen az osztályon lévő munkától. A gond csak az volt, hogy minden jelenlévőnek szüksége volt az itt eltöltött gyakorlat elvégzésére és Piton aláírására egyaránt.  
  
– Elsősorban az önök munkája az, hogy lássák, bizonyos esetekben milyen bájitalokkal lehet kezelni az adott esetet, azután pedig a hónapok alatt megtanulják, hogyan látják el a pácienseket önállóan. Mert igen, ez nem a varázslati traumák osztálya, ahol csak úgy belevethetik magukat első nap az esetekbe – szólalt meg a régi, gúnyos hangnemben. – A közhiedelemmel ellentétben, itt nem csak nevetőgörccsel foglalkozunk. Az esetek túlnyomó részében súlyos mérgezésekről van szó, amiknél elengedhetetlen annak pontos felismerése, és különféle bájitalok megfelelő adagolása. Ezért hangsúlyozom, ha bárkinek eszébe jut a hősködés, és egy súlyossá vált esetnél nem hív oda engem vagy egy másik bájitalmestert, és maga akarja megoldani a helyzetet, az utolsó, amit látni fog, azaz irodám ajtaja lesz. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és tekintete végigsöpört a jelenlévőkön. Harry ismerte ezt az arckifejezést: azt jelentette, hogy az illető nem éli túl, ha ilyesmit tesz. – Megjegyzem, hiába megy Whittard vezető főgyógyítóhoz, az én szavam a döntő. Ha én úgy gondolom, hogy valaki nem alkalmas az itteni feladatok ellátására, vagy kihágás történik, akkor az egyértelművé teszi a dolgot: nem lehet gyógyító. Érthető voltam? – kérdezett rá szigorúan, mire mindenki bólintott.   
  
Ezek után pedig elkezdődött a teljes odafigyelést igénylő ismertetések hada, amikről mindenki eltökélten jegyzetelt. Amikor körbeértek minden szóban forgó kórtermen és betegen, Piton közölte, hogy párokban rendeződve figyeljenek a nap további részében a páciensekre, és adják oda az előírt bájitaladagot, aztán visszavonult a laboratóriumába. Ha éppen van egy kicsi szünetük, akkor elmehetnek ebédelni.  
  
Harry fáradtan ment fel az étkezőbe, és csak pár falatot evett, hogy minél hamarabb visszatérjen a kórterembe, ahol folytatnia kell a bájitalok adagolását, mert azt is a részleg gyógyítói végzik. Az ötös kórterembe érve már ott találta Gavint, aki párjául szegődött hozzá a munka során. Pálcájával éppen fertőtlenítő bűbájok sorozatát szórta a fiolákra, még mielőtt beleöntötte volna a bájitalokat. Már egy tucattal végzett, míg ő távol volt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy kicsit késtem – szabadkozott Harry, és fáradt sóhajjal csatlakozott a munkához.  
  
– Semmi gond, boldogultam – intett a bájitalok felé Gavin. Látszott, hogy ő is fáradt, mert megdörzsölte a szemét, és csak azután folytatta a munkát. Harry eleinte nem is gondolta, hogy ilyen jól kijön a fiatal, barna hajú férfival. Egyetlen egyszer sem bámulta meredten a sebhelyét, és nem kérdezett semmit sem a magánéletéről. Harry pedig kedvelte az olyan embereket, akik nem gázoltak bele az életébe, amiről azt gondolták, a részesei. – Azokat megtöltöd még a bájitallal? – kérdezte Gavin, miközben rámutatott a felé lévő üvegekre.  
  
Harry bólintott, hogy nem gond, így csendben befejezték a maradék fiolák feltöltését. Minden bájitalt feltettek a tolható kis kocsira, aztán elindultak sorban, minden beteghez, hogy odaadják az aktuális bájitaladagjukat. Mrs. Eastman volt a kórteremben az utolsó beteg, aki sorra került. Rettentő boldog volt, hogy két – szerinte – ilyen helyes fiatal férfi látta el.  
  
– Szeretem ám itt az ellátást – magyarázta, és csillogó szemekkel figyelte őket.  
  
– Azt meghiszem, Mrs. Eastman – mosolygott Harry, és amikor már a kezébe adta volna a bájitalt, az idős asszony a torkához kapott, és erősen köhögni kezdett. Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy a bájital szagától tört rá a rosszullét. – Nem érzi jól magát?  
  
– Nem tudom… mi tört rám… – próbálta magyarázni az asszony, mire Gavin rémülten pillantott Harryre.  
  
– Itasd meg vele, elvégre azt kapja – szólt rá idegesen, de Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem! Szerintem ettől lett rosszul, nem adhatom oda, még a végén baj lesz.  
  
– Akkor lesz baj, ha első nap kinyírod Piton főgyógyító betegét! – vágott vissza Gavin, és kitépte Harry kezéből a bájitalt, hogy majd maga önti le az asszony torkán, de Harry sokkal ügyesebb volt, így megelőzte a dolgot azzal, hogy félrelökte a srácot. Gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, és elmondott egy hívóbűbájt, hogy Piton minél hamarabb ideérjen. – Ne, Harry! Már az első nap tönkreteszel mindent?!  
  
– Te pedig már első nap ki akarod rúgatni magad? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Harry, egyre aggódóbban nézve, hogy Mrs. Eastman fuldoklik. – Nem a bájital hiányától van rosszul, hanem annak jelenlététől! Mintha nem tanultál volna semmit sem az elmúlt években!  
  
– Nagy szakértő lettél, látom!  
  
– Nem vagyok az. Te rezeltél be túlságosan, és emiatt fogsz minket bajba sodorni! – dühöngött Harry. – Gondolkodj már!  
  
– Gondolkodtam, és nem hiányzik, hogy idejöjjön, és azért rúgjon ki, mert te hőst játszol, ahogy a háború alatt is, nemde? – kérdezte veszélyesen idegesen Gavin, mire Harry csak bámult, mert valahogy ilyen mondanivalóra nem számított, hiszen nem is illett ide.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte egy fagyos hang. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az utolsó mondatot mindhárman hallották. Piton sietve átszelte a kórtermet, hogy minél előbb a beteg ágyánál lehessen. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és diagnosztizáló bűbájokat szórt szerencsétlenül járt Mrs. Eastmanre.  
  
– Amint megérezte a bájital illatát – hadarta Harry –, hirtelen rosszul lett. Úgy gondoltam, mindenképpen hívnom kell, mert ez baj lehet, és a tovább intézkedésekhez nincsen jogunk főgyógyító nélkül.  
  
– Igaza van, Mr. Potter – közölte Piton, mikor befejezte a bűbájokat. Gavin erre dühösen nézett a bájitalmesterre. Pár gyógyító bűbáj is sorra került a diagnosztizálók mellett. – A szervezete máshogyan alkalmazkodott, mint az várható volt, ezért a megállapított bájitala már nem hat többé, csak rosszabbá teszi a dolgokat. Alkalmaztam pár csillapító bűbájt, de szükségem van arra a zöld fiolára, amiben a Niveus bájital van – utasította Harryt, aki gyorsan a bájitalért nyúlt, miközben kicsit arrébb tessékelte Gavint. Átadta Pitonnak, aki gyorsan megitatta az asszonnyal. – Hogy érzi magát, Mrs. Eastman?  
  
Az asszony rázta a fejét, és még jobban öklendezni kezdett, homlokáról pedig folyt az izzadtság. Piton pár másodpercig döbbenten figyelte a beteg reakcióit, majd hirtelen az orrához emelte a bájitalos fiolát, aztán gyilkos tekintettel Harryre meredt, aki viszont értetlenül bámult vissza.  
  
– Ez egy egyszerű megbetegedésekre való főzet, nem pedig Niveus! – mondta dühösen. – Annyi eszünk sincs, hogy az adott bájitalt a megfelelő fiolákba tegyék bele? Mr. Bedloe, venné a fáradtságot, és adna egy olyan bájitalt, ami a helyzetre megfelelő? – Gavin sietve futatta végig a kezét a bájitalokon, és Harry látta, hogy azok felé nyúl, amiket ő töltött meg, mikor csatlakozott hozzá. Most ő lökte arrébb Harryt, hogy Piton mellé kerüljön, és sürgetően átnyújtsa a bájitalt. Piton beleszagolt, aztán megitatta az asszonnyal, akinek tünetei rögtön csillapodtak, és úgy tűnt, elaludt. – Magyarázatot! – csattant fel Piton, mire mindketten összerezzentek.  
  
Harry vette a bátorságot, hogy megszólaljon.  
  
– Gavin nélkülem kezdte el a munkát, mert késtem. Nem ellenőriztem, mivel tölti meg azokat a fiolákat – mondta csendesen.  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzott szemöldökkel a Harry mellett ácsorgó Gavinre nézett.  
  
– Igaz ez, Mr. Bedloe? – érdeklődött lassan Piton, Harry minden szóból kihallotta a csalódást. Nyilvánvalóan a fiatal férfit nagyra tartotta a szakmában… legalábbis ideáig.  
  
– Egy szó sem! – felelte Gavin, gyilkos tekintettel nézett Harryre, nyilvánvalóan őt okolta az egészért, ami rettentően nagy hülyeség volt. – Azokat a bájitalokat ő mérte ki, nem én. Aki egyedül okolható az egészért, az ő!  
  
– Gavin! – sziszegte Harry, mert egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy valaki ennyire buta, és így leplezi az idióta tettét.   
  
– Nem, Harry, nem fogok neked falazni – folytatta tovább Gavin –, mindketten tudjuk, mennyire egy beképzelt háborús hős vagy, nem fogom védeni a hírnevedet, csak mert hozzá nem értő vagy. Potter töltött rossz bájitalt a fiolákba, nem pedig én!  
  
– Tehát ha ellenőrző bűbájokat hajtok végre a fiolákon, akkor az magát fogja igazolni? – érdeklődött Piton hűvösen, mire Gavin csak fintorgott.  
  
– Elnézést, Piton főgyógyító, de akkor is nekem van igazam. – Azzal félrelökte Harryt – aki nekiesett a bájitalos kocsinak –, aztán kisietett a kórteremből. Harry érezte, hogy sikerült pár bájitalt eltörnie, amiket kezelésük végett szándékosan vékonyabb fiolában tároltak. Igyekezett úgy esni, hogy ha már elvesztette az egyensúlyát, minél kevesebb kárt okozzon.  
  
– A rohadt életbe – sziszegte dühösen, amikor érezte, hogy jobb kezébe üvegszilánkok mélyednek. Fájdalomtól csillagokat látva hátrált el, így elvesztette az egyensúlyát, viszont két erős kar egyenesben tartotta, nehogy eldőljön. Amikor sikerült talpon maradnia, rájött, hogy talán ebédkor sokkal többet kellett volna ennie annál a pár falatnál. Lepillantott vérző kezére, és tudta, hogy ez a nap ennél rosszabb már nem lehet. – Kifizetem a kárt – közölte, amikor Piton elengedte.  
  
– Nem ritka bájitalokról van szó – tette hozzá Piton –, ezeket nem szükséges fizetséggel pótolni. – Harry közben a talárjából ügyetlenül előhúzott kendőjével becsavarta a kezét, és igyekezett nem felszisszenni az égető fájdalom miatt. – Mennyire mély a vágás? – érdeklődött Piton semleges hangon, ahogyan figyelte a mozdulatait. – Minden bizonnyal üvegszilánkok is kerültek a sebbe.  
  
– Túlélem. Majd megkérek valakit, hogy gyógyítsa be – mondta türelmetlenül Harry.   
  
– Tíz perc múlva találkozunk az irodámban – adta ki az utasítást szigorúan, emlékeztetve Harry arra, miért is történt mindez.  
  
– De még le sem járt a műszakom! – tiltakozott Harry, mert egy cseppet sem vágyott most egy sor üvöltözésre újdonsült felettesétől.  
  
– Tíz perc múlva az irodámban – ismételte Piton komoly tekintettel. Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem ellenkezik, így csendesen távozott a kórteremből, és igyekezett, hogy addigra megtalálja Piton irodáját.  
  
 ****

oO{~B~}Oo

****  
  
  
Perselus eltüntette a rosszul adagolt bájitalokat és az összeszólalkozás romjait, majd miután meggyőződött arról, hogy Mrs. Eastman békésen alszik, felsietett az irodájába. Természetesen végrehajtotta a bűbájokat, amik egyértelműen igazolták Potter mondanivalóját. Percekig morfondírozott azon, vajon Bedloe tényleg logikusnak gondolta Pottert a megvádolással, vagy egyszerűen jobb ötlete nem támadt mentséget keresni.  
  
Az irodába érvén Pottert az íróasztala előtti széken ülve találta, amit Perselus az irodájában járó vendégeknek tartott fenn. Becsukta maga után az irodaajtót, de nem ült le az íróasztal mögé, hanem megállt a fiú előtt, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak.  
  
– Nincsen semmi mondanivalód, Potter? – érdeklődött fagyosan, ezzel kirángatva a fiút a töprengésből.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit kéne mondanom, Piton – válaszolt Harry azzal a hangnemével, amit mindig a főhadiszállásos találkozásaik során ejtett meg. – A helyzet rohadtul egyértelmű volt.  
  
– Nos, ez igaz – helyeselt Perselus, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem a hírnevedet véded, és azt is, hogy Bedloe rettentően meggondolatlan tud lenni néha. Meg sem lepődöm a mai eseten, és úgy vagyok vele, ha legközelebb ilyen előfordul, akkor befejezte itt a karrierjét.  
  
Potter összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Végig tudtad, ki milyen hibát követett el? – kérdezte csodálkozva, mire Perselus biccentett.  
  
– Történetesen rájövök, ha valaki a szemembe hazudik, és láttam mindkettőtök vizsgaeredményeit. Megjegyzem, ismerlek eléggé, hogy tudjam, mit követhetsz el és mit nem. Ami pedig ezt a mai esetet illeti – keményedett meg Perselus hangja –, semmit sem tanultál az évek során?   
  
– Csodálatos – morogta Potter Perselus mellett elnézve a falat bámulva. – Minden a régi, csupán a környezet más. – Perselus jól tudta, hogy a régi büntetőmunkai veszekedésekre célzott. Potter aztán végre ránézett. – Mégis mit vártál? Álljak le vele vitatkozni mindenki előtt, amikor egy beteg szenvedett? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Szótlanul tűrted, hogy téged gyanúsít a hibáért, ami akár egy beteg életébe is kerülhetett volna! – emelte fel a hangját Perselus. – Téged kirúgnak más hibájáért, míg a tettes itt marad, és még többet elkövet. Arról persze meg ne is tegyek említést, hogy együtt kellett volna nekilátnotok a munkának, és le kellett volna ellenőrizned, mit adagol ki?  
  
– Könyörgöm, még kezdő vagyok, ne csodálkozz, ha ilyesmit a Fiú, Aki Túlélte Másodszor Is, nem képes észrevenni! – tört ki Harry. – Legközelebb igyekszem nem egy idióta lenni, ahogy gondolod! Ezt akartad hallani, mint minden okklumenciagyakorlat után?  
  
– Nem, Potter! – vágta rá dühösen Perselus, miközben pálcájával rámutatott a háta mögötti kupacra, és egy begyűjtő bűbájjal a kezébe hívta Potter gyakorlati naplóját. – Azt akarom hallani, hogy ezentúl kipihenten és feladatra készen jelentkezel ezen az osztályon! Ha a legközelebbi itt töltött gyakorlatod kezdetén csak egy lila karikát is meglátok a szemed alatt, irány haza, igazolatlanul. – Nem ez volt az első eset, amikor Potter fáradékonysága miatt baj történt.  
  
– Most aláírod? – sóhajtotta Potter bűnbánóan.  
  
– Igen, most az egyszer – közölte hűvösen. – De ajánlom, hogy vedd komolyan a figyelmeztetésem. Az eddig elért eredményeidet és a szorgalmadat figyelembe véve nem tanácsollak el az első napon. Fáradtan nem lehet itt dolgozni, emberéletekbe kerülhet. – Perselus félig hátrafordult az asztalhoz, aztán tintába mártva a pennát, aláírta Potter mai napját, majd visszafordult hozzá, és átnyújtotta. – A következő alkalomkor nem leszek ilyen elnéző – tette hozzá egy szigorú pillantással, majd tekintete Potter egyre vörösebb kötésére siklott, amikor az elvette tőle a naplót. – Elláthatom?   
  
– Meg tudom oldani – válaszolta Potter, de Perselus gyilkos pillantással illette, mire a fiatal férfi felsóhajtott.   
  
– Egyedül nem fogod tudni, pláne, mert ezek után hazamész.  
  
– Remek. Valahogy nem gondoltam volna, hogy évek múltán is parancsolgatsz nekem! – nézett rá dühösen a fiú.   
  
– A felettesed vagyok, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy pillanatok alatt el tudom tüntetni azt az aláírást – figyelmeztette Perselus. – Szerintem te is belátod, hogy így nem dolgozhatsz itt. – Potter dühösen nézve odanyújtotta a kezét, amiről Perselus óvatosan lefejtette a kendőt. – Idővel azért elég súlyossá is válhatott volna.  
  
– Odáig nem fajult volna a helyzet – vágott vissza Potter dühösen. Általában illedelmes próbált lenni a jelenlétében, és az, hogy ennyire nem bír már magán uralkodni, egyértelműen a fáradtság jele volt. – Tudok magamra vigyázni.  
  
Perselus ezt már nem kommentálta, hiszen egyértelmű lett volna a válasza, ami még több vitatkozáshoz vezetett volna. Még egy tucat elintézendő dolga volt, és valahogy nem kalkulálta bele, hogy két gyakornok már a kezdetek kezdetén bajt okoz. Persze ma még Bedloe-val is beszélnie kell a viselkedéséről.  
  
Pálcájával fájdalomcsillapító és fertőtlenítő bűbájokat szórt a sérült kézre, aztán eltávolította az üvegszilánkokat, majd begyógyította a sebet, akaratlanul is a „Hazudni bűn” sebhelyre pillantva. Potter elhúzta a kezét, és megmozgatta, hogy minden rendben van-e.  
  
– Köszönöm – szólalt meg Potter.  
  
– Ajánlom, hogy legközelebb körültekintőbbek legyetek, mert nem akarom, hogy egy páciensemet újra kell majd újraélesztenem – jegyezte meg Perselus haragosan.  
  
– Arra nem fog sor kerülni. – Potter naplóját magához szorítva felállt a székből, aztán távozott.  
  
Perselus még pár másodpercig a csukott ajtót nézte, aztán úgy döntött, itt az ideje belevetnie magát a fennmaradó munkákba.  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Lágy csókok, apró érintések az arcán – eltartott egy darabig, mire teljesen felébredt a szendergésből, és felfogta, hogy egy meleg test ereszkedett fölé. Érezte a gyógyítói talár jellegzetes szagát, ami kivételesen igen erősen érződött, talán azért, mert az imént érkezhetett haza a kedvese.  
  
– Mennyi az idő…? – kérdezte Harry álomittasan, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Mikor kinyitotta, halvány fény gyúlt az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényen.  
  
Arval letette a pálcáját a lámpa mellé, aztán visszafordult hozzá, kezével arrébb söpörte a tincseket a fiatalabb férfi homlokából.  
  
– Nos, már elég késő, hogy elmulasszuk azt az előadást, amire két jegyet vettem – felelt halkan, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett –, de még elég korán, hogy végre együtt tudjuk legalább vacsorázni.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég – gondolt bele Harry, amikor rájött, miről is volt szó. – Végre együtt tölthettünk volna egy estét, erre azt is elszúrtam.  
  
Arval megrázta a fejét.   
  
– Semmi baj, ne aggódj – nyugtatta rögtön. – Az imént értem haza, mert súlyos baleset történt, és a páciens ellátásánál ott kellett lennem, tehát így is lekéstük volna. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és most már határozottan aggódva nézett le rá. – Nem akartam diagnosztizáló bűbájokat szórni rád, tudom, mennyire nem szereted. Ezért inkább kérdezek: miért van odakint az ebédlőasztalon egy véreddel átáztatott kendő? – érdeklődött kissé dühösen. – Miért nem értesítettek, hogy megsérültél? Gyanús is volt, hogy olyan hamar, szó nélkül hazajöttél.  
  
– Ez már szakmai ártalom – mosolyodott el Harry, de miután Arval még mindig szigorúan nézett rá, nem cukkolta. – Csak egy kisebb baleset volt. Véletlenül összetörtem pár fiolát, és megvágtam a kezemet. Amikor hazaértem, letettem azt, hogy majd kitisztítom, de aztán megfeledkeztem róla, mert ledőltem itt.  
  
Arval értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban nem tűnik súlyos esetnek az elmondásod szerint. Akkor csak azt magyarázd meg nekem, miért jöttél haza olyan hamar?  
  
– Mert hazaküldtek – morogta Harry, és mikor látta, hogy szerelme épp rá akar kérdezni, hozzátette: – Összefoglalva fáradtnak és kiszámíthatatlannak lettem nyilvánítva. Piton közölte, hogy legközelebb nem lesz ilyen kíméletes, mert a gyakorlati naplómat sem írja alá.  
  
– A közös múltatok ismeretében úgy gondolod, még szigorú is volt? – Harry apró nemet intett. – Reméltem is. Ugyanis ennél kisebb hibával is küldtem már haza valakit. Komoly hivatás, ahová csak kipihenten lehet menni dolgozni.   
  
– Nem akarok erről a napról többet beszélni – közölte Harry, mire egy bocsánatkérő csók következett, és Arval mosolyogva nézett le rá.  
  
– Akkor azért egy csepp lelkiismeret furdalást sem érzek, hogy elpakoltam az ebédlőasztalon lévő könyvek sokaságát.  
  
– Ne már! – tört ki keservesen Harry. – Még nem néztem át mindent, és…  
  
– Harry! Pihenésre van szükséged – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Arval, miközben elmozdult Harry fölül, és felült. – Nincs több könyv, nincs több fölösleges ismétlés. Mindent tudsz, ami a feladataid ellátásához kell. Minden évben találkozok olyan gyakornokkal, akik úgy gondolják, nem tudnak eleget, és teljesen megerőltetik magukat. Örülnék, ha téged nem kéne odasorolnom.  
  
Harry közben felült, és kissé megszédült. Lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatig, hogy a világ a helyére álljon, és amikor újra kinyitotta, Arval aggódó tekintetével nézett szembe.  
  
– Jól vagyok – előzte meg a kérdést –, csak fáj a fejem – vallotta be.  
  
Arval közben az éjjeliszekrényről elvette a pálcáját, és odahívott egy bájitalt kintről.   
  
– Holnap mikor dolgozol?  
  
– Holnap? – kérdezett vissza Harry fáradtan. – Nem is tudom… azt hiszem, éjszakás leszek. Este kell majd bemennem, amúgy…  
  
– Nem terveztél semmit – fejezte be a mondatot Arval. – Itt az ideje, hogy kipihend magad végre. – Átnyújtotta a fiolát, amit Harry kelletlenül elvett, és megitta a tartalmát. – Jobb már?  
  
– Egy kicsit – felelt Harry, és megmasszírozta a halántékát.   
  
– Akkor múlik el teljesen, ha kipihented magad.   
  
Harry ravaszul rámosolygott.  
  
– Eddig is egyedül voltam, amíg nem jöttél haza. Most hogy már itt vagy… – gonoszul kinyújtózkodott érte, szerelme meg hagyta magát –, nem akarok egyedül pihenni.  
  
– Nem maradok sokáig, mert akkor valóban nem fogsz – közölte Arval, miközben sürgetően bújtatták ki egymást a ruháikból. – Nem tudsz így pihenni, másrészt pedig a zárójelentéseim nem írják meg magukat.  
  
– Azok még várhatnak egy keveset – motyogta Harry, és felsóhajtott, ahogyan szerelme félmeztelenül fölé került, ágyéka pedig különös figyelmet szentelt magának. Arval mélyen, hosszan megcsókolta őt, míg Harry karjaival átölelte, és élvezte, ahogy szerelmének keze lábai közé siklik, hogy örömet okozzon neki.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Ron…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, amikor másnap este megpillantotta barátját a varázslati traumák osztályának folyosóján.  
  
A vörös taláros alak rögtön a hang irányába fordult. Bármekkora is volt a tömeg a folyosón, ő meghallotta a hangját. Átfurakodott a tömegen, és pillanatok alatt meglátta.  
  
– Harry! Ó, te jó ég, de régen találkoztunk! – sietett oda hozzá Ron, és röviden átölelte, majd elengedte. – Haver… ez a zöld… A piros szerintem sokkal jobban áll.  
  
– Nos, Hermione és a többiek szerint nem – nevetett fel Harry, és amikor jobban megnézte barátját, látta, mennyire piszkos a talárja. – Mi történt veletek? – kérdezte, amikor pillantása Ron utána társára esett. Mac Erwint nevezték ki Ron társának, aki jóval fiatalabb volt, mint ők, nemrég még csak huszadik életévét töltötte be.  
  
– Valaki elcseszte kissé a bevetést – morogta Mac, és fáradtan nekidőlt a falnak. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy plusz jelentésírást és ispotálylátogatást is szervez nekünk.  
  
Ron erre bosszúsan nézett.  
  
– Totális véletlen volt! – szabadkozott. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy más átok csúszik ki a számon, mint amit eredetileg gondoltam!  
  
– Ezért vagytok itt? – kérdezte Harry. – Szerencsétlen bűnözőt véletlenül a gyengélkedőre juttattad? – Itt már Harry nem bírta visszafojtani a nevetést. – Bocsánat – szabadkozott.  
  
– Nevess csak, Harry – morogta Ron. – Túlságosan gyorsan történt minden, nem tudtam tisztán gondolkodni. Ránk támadt, amire nem számítottam.  
  
– Általában mindig az aurorokra támadnak – jegyezte meg Harry, de meglepetésére Mac megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, ez most teljesen más eset volt. Konkrétan csapdába csaltak minket, és rajtaütésszerűen ránk támadtak. Szerencsére a többség ügyetlen volt.  
  
– Hála az égnek, hogy megúsztuk – sóhajtotta Ron. – Így ne csodálkozz, ha elszúrok ilyesmit. Egyébként te hogyhogy ilyenkor bent vagy?  
  
– Éjszakai ügyeletes vagyok. Amíg le nem fut ez a nagy forgalom, addig emeletről emeletre rohangálok. A barátotok ezen az osztályon van a súlyos sérültek részlegén? – Ron bólintott. – Akkor lehet, haza kellene mennetek. Oda nem engednek be senkit sem.  
  
– Még megvárjuk, mit mond majd az ügyeletes főgyógyító, aztán megyünk – magyarázta Ron. – Azért örülök, hogy néha összefutunk. Hiányzol a melóból.  
  
– Szerintem Mac tökéletes társad, ne akard lecserélni – mosolygott rá Harry, és érezte, hogy egy hívóbűbájt aktiváltak. – Ne haragudjatok, mennem kell!  
  
Órákkal később Harry kissé elcsigázottan tért be az étkezőbe, ami meglepetésére nem volt úgy kivilágítva, mint a folyosók idefelé jövet. Minden asztalhoz jutott egy üveggömb, belsejében egy gyertyával, így biztosítva kellemes fényt az ott ülőknek. Odament az ételkiadóhoz, ahol most ebédidőtől eltérően egy fiatal fiú ácsorgott, és varázspálcájával különféle italokat bűvölt meg. Mikor meglátta őt, kedvesen rámosolygott.  
  
– Jó estét, mit adhatok?  
  
– Csak egy kávét szeretnék – nézett szét Harry a választékban, miközben le is tette az árát a pultra.  
  
– Ugye először ügyeletes éjszaka? – érdeklődött a pultos. – Tudja, alhat azért, nem kell végig fent lennie.  
  
– Hm, igen, tudom – mosolygott vissza Harry, és elvette a gőzölgő kávét. – Szerintem az éjszaka másik felében fogok aludni, addig meg ki szeretném húzni. Tudod, addig még lesz tennivalóm – nevetett fel. – Köszi, még egyszer.  
  
– Kitartást! – köszönt el tőle a srác, Harry pedig elindult az asztalok felé, hogy keressen magának egy csendes helyet, ahol valamennyire magához térhet ebből az állapotból.  
  
Már majdnem leült egy üres asztalhoz, amit kiszemelt magának, de a sarokban lévő sötét alakon megakadt a szeme. Kellett pár másodperc, mire be tudta azonosítani, hogy Pitont látja, amint a kicsike, de erős fény mellett újságot olvas, miközben egy filterekkel díszített teáscsészéből kortyolgatott. Bátortalanul megközelítette az asztalt, és megállt a férfi mellett.  
  
– Csatlakozhatok? – érdeklődött.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogyan az újságra összpontosított egy pillanatig, majd leengedte azt, és csodálkozva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Csak tessék – válaszolt közömbösen, mire Harry kihúzta a Pitonnal szemközti széket, és leült rá. – Ki tudtad magad pihenni az elmúlt napokban? – érdeklődött Piton továbbra is semleges hangon, miközben összehajtogatta az újságot.  
  
Harry lassan kortyolt forró kávéjából.  
  
– Igen, sikerült – felelt készségesen. – Mondd, nem szoktál már ilyenkor otthon lenni? – érdeklődött, mert fogalma sem volt róla, vajon Pitonnak hogyan telnek a napjai, mióta nem a Roxfortban dolgozik.  
  
– Késő este a legcélszerűbb bájitalt főzni, mert akkor nem hívhatnak el olyan gyakran – magyarázta Piton, közben a bögréjének aljára nézett, aztán letette. – Persze az otthonomban is található egy bájital-labor, és ugye engem is be szoktak osztani éjszakai ügyeletre. Gondolom, éppen az első ügyeleteden vagy, igaz?  
  
– Igen, bár eddig nem történt semmi érdekes – sóhajtotta unottan Harry. – Azért is ültem le ide, mert nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. Eddig nagyon sokan voltak, most pedig semmi eset sincs. Bár éjfélig még pár kórtermet végigjárok, mert ellenőriznem kell a betegeket. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és kicsit bátortalanabbul megszólalt. – Én tulajdonképpen bocsánatot szeretnék kérni az egészért, ami múltkor történt – vallotta be halkan. – Tudom, mennyire nem bírsz engem, és cseppet sem akartam tönkretenni a napodat.  
  
Piton kétrét hajtotta az újságot, aztán komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– Nem te voltál az, aki elrontotta a napomat, hanem Bedloe.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem futott vele össze, de volt róla valami halvány fogalma, ezek után mennyire nem fogja bírni őt, hiszen ki tudja, mit kapott Pitontól. Ha egyáltalán itt volt még.  
  
– Ugye nem rúgta ki? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Nem. De elmagyaráztam neki, hogy ilyen gyerekes viselkedésnek itt helye nincs, így a legközelebbi alkalommal távozhat. – Piton felállt az asztaltól, mert távozni készült. – Remélem, más esetében is világosan és érthetően beszéltem, ugye?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Többet nem fog előfordulni, ígérem – mondta elszántan, mire Piton biccentett.  
  
– Kitartást kívánok az első ügyelethez – köszönt el Piton, meg sem várva Harry köszönését. Harry pedig figyelte, ahogy a férfi szokásos, fekete talárjában elhagyja az étkezőt.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Amikor elérkezett a vacsora ideje, Harry boldogan és kipihenten érkezett meg barátaihoz, akik már a hangokból ítélve a konyhában sürgölődtek, hogy kellő finomságokkal lássák el az érkező vendégeket.  
  
A kandalló fellobbanó hangjára Neville megnézte, ki érkezett.  
  
– Á, Harry! – köszöntötte boldogan, amikor kicsit lisztes talárjában kijött a konyhából. – Te érkeztél elsőnek. Mondd, Mr. Carrington nem jön?  
  
Harry megigazította magán mélykék talárját, és meglepődve vette tudomásul, mennyire elszokott már a hétköznapi viseletektől. Mióta a Mungóban dolgozott, csakis zöld, gyógyítói talárját viselte, amit még hazafelé menet sem vett le magáról.  
  
– Ügyeletes, és elhívták. De amint végzett, jönni fog, megígérte. Szerintem mindjárt itt lesz. – Vigyorogva nézett végig barátján. – Látom, remekül megy a közös konyházás.  
  
– Hát igen, rátok fér egy kis társasági lét ezeknél a szürke hétköznapoknál. – Neville az asztal közepére bűvölte a nagy leveses tálat a pálcájával, miközben Harry a terítékeket számolta. Hatan lesznek, amit igen furcsának vélt. – Persze, hiszen én alapvetően is főzni szoktam, mi abban a meglepő, ha Hermione is csatlakozik? Az más kérdés, hogy így nem haladunk annyira – nevetett, Harry pedig mosolyogva képzelte el a jelenetet.  
  
Nekitámaszkodott az egyik szék háttámlájának, és figyelte, ahogyan a többi étel is csatlakozik az asztalon lévőkhöz. Nem sokkal később Hermione is előbukkant a konyhából, de Harrynek még ideje sem volt megszólalni, mert a lány rögtön ott termett, és átölelte.  
  
– Harry! – üdvözölte vidáman. – Annyira örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni. Annak meg még jobban, hogy gyakrabban tudunk majd találkozni. – Kezével az egyik hajtincsét a füle mögé tűrte. – Nemsokára csatlakoznak a többiek is, de addig nem ülsz le? – Neville közben a lány mögé lopakodott, és váratlanul átölelte, mire Hermione ijedtében megugrott.  
  
– Ez a lisztes merénylet miatt volt – közölte Neville, és belecsókolt a lány nyakába.  
  
– Még mindig nem akarsz házimanót? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harry, arra utalva, hogy a fiatal nő mennyire kifáradhatott a főzésben.  
  
– Nem, és nem is fogok – jelentette ki kissé sértődötten. – Különben is, sosem főzöm, ez pedig remek alkalom volt, hogy kamatoztassam a tudásomat, amit anyától tanultam. Neville! – szólt rá kicsit dühösen. – Komolyodj meg, kérlek, mindjárt itt lesznek!   
  
Neville kissé bánatosan engedte el Hermionét, pont amikor a kandallóban fellobbant a tűz, és egy ismerős alak tűnt fel a nappaliban. Harry odament szerelméhez, és egy üdvözlő csókban részesítette.  
  
– Ugye nem késtem sokat? – kérdezte aggódva Arval, miközben körbepillantott. – Jó estét.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy eljött, Mr. Carrington – üdvözölte Neville egy mosollyal a férfit. – A kedves feleségemet már biztos ismeri, igaz? – Arval bólintott, és angol úriemberhez méltón üdvözölte Hermionét. – Egyáltalán nem késett, még a többiek meg sem…  
  
Neville nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a kandallón keresztül két férfi érkezett. Harry döbbenten nézte, hogy az egyikük Piton az, míg a másik varázslót egyáltalán nem ismerte. Arvallal megálltak velük szemben, és a pillanatnyi csendet követően Neville megszólalt.  
  
– Nyilván még nem ismerik egymást – mondta elgondolkodva. – Mr. Potter, Mr. Carrington, ő Galton Medwin, aki jelentős figyelmet szentelt a felfedezésemnek.   
  
– Örülök, Mr. Carrington. Oh, Harry Potter? – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian a férfi, aki sokkal idősebbnek tűnt Pitonnál, rövidre nyírt ősz haja határozottan ilyen hatást keltett.   
  
– Igen, uram, _az a_ Harry Potter – dünnyögte Harry, miközben Arvalra pillantott, mert általában szerelme ilyenkor már szinte élő pajzsként vetette magát előre, nehogy a túlságosan kíváncsi emberek letámadják. Meglepetésére Arval egyáltalán nem figyelt rájuk, hanem furcsa tekintettel méregette Pitont, aki felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor megérezte magán Harry tekintetét.  
  
– Kérem, foglaljanak helyet! – szólalt meg Hermione. – Az első fogás már tálalva van, remélem, ízleni is fog önöknek.  
  
Mindannyian helyet foglaltak az asztalnál – Harry Medwinnel, míg Arval Pitonnal szemben. Harry tudta, hogy a két bájitalmester ismerte egymást, de azt azért nem gondolta, hogy ekkora ellenszenv van közöttük. Vagy mi is volt tulajdonképpen? Mert még most is mindkettő semleges arckifejezéssel figyelte a másikat, mint akiknek nagyon is lenne mit mondaniuk egymásnak, csak éppen a körülményekre való tekintettel inkább meg sem szólalnak.   
  
Harry úgy érezte, hogy valami komoly dolog lehet a háttérben. Ennek fényében pedig igen érdekes vacsorának néznek elébe.  
  
 ****

**oO{~B~}Oo**

**  
  
Következik: Komoly szándékok**


	3. Komoly szándékok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacsora igen érdekesen alakul, és olyan bejelentésre kerül sor, ami Harrynek még csak eszébe sem jutott, így nagyon meglepi. Ismét sor kerül olyan gyakorlatra, amit Pitonnál kell eltöltenie, és szokás szerint megint gond adódik…

– Tessék, Harry, egyél még nyugodtan, van belőle bőven. – Hermione meg sem várta Harry válaszát, máris újabb adag pudingot halmozott a fiú tányérjára.   
  
– Kösz, Hermione, de már így is tele vagyok – nyögött fel Harry, de mivel a lány arca gyanúsan megvonaglott, gyorsan maga elé húzta a desszertet. – De egy kicsi még talán fér belém – vigyorgott kényszeredetten.   
  
Hermione amolyan „persze, hogy fér beléd, mert én azt mondom” pillantással nyugtázta a helyzetet, Harry pedig már réges-régen megtanulta, hogy sose ellenkezzen nővel, ha étkezésről van szó.   
  
– Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jól főzöl, Hermione – szúrta közbe két falat között. – Gyakrabban kéne vacsorára hívnod – ismerte el barátnője tudományát.   
  
Hermione bájosan elpirult a dicséretre, míg Harry szélesen elmosolyodott.   
  
– Ah, csak épp a mennyiséget nem tudom eltalálni – legyintett lemondóan a fiatal nő.   
  
– Kár, hogy Ron nem tudott eljönni, megoldaná ezt a problémát is.   
  
Harry megjegyzésére aztán mindketten felnevettek, de még ez sem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy az asztaltársaság másik négy tagjának figyelmét magukra vonják.   
  
– Mindig ennyire belemerülnek? – érdeklődött fejét biccentve Harry.   
  
– Csak néha – vont vállat Hermione. – Igyekszünk nem hazahozni a munkát, de tudod, hogy van ez. Neville kutatása nagyon fontos, és én igyekszem mindenben támogatni őt – mosolygott szeretetteljesen férjére, akit ennek ellenére továbbra is nagyon lefoglalt a saját társasága. Hermione így gyorsan témát váltott. – Viszont nagyon örülök, hogy elfogadtátok a meghívást és eljöttetek, nem is tudod, mennyire hiányzik az együtt töltött idő – fogta meg a kezét a fiatal nő.   
  
– Nekem is, Hermione.   
  
– Tényleg nagy kár, hogy Ron nincs itt. Persze megértem, hiszen nagyon fontos az, amit csinál, és ilyen alkalom ritkán van egy ember életében – váltott vissza arra a fajta komoly hangnemre, mely az iskolai időkből már olyan ismerős volt Harrynek. – Igazán büszke vagyok rá, és persze rád is, Harry, hogy ennyi mindent elértetek, és ilyen keményen dolgoztok aurorként. Elképzelni sem tudod, mennyire féltelek titeket, de bízom bennetek, hogy vigyáztok magatokra.   
  
– Ugyan, Hermione… – dünnyögte Harry kissé elpirulva. Valójában ő sosem hitte, hogy Ron és ő tényleg megállják aurorként a helyüket. A kiképzés rettentően megerőltető volt, de még ez sem tudta elvenni a kedvüket az egésztől. Valahogy még a barátságuknak is jót tett, hogy vállvetve, egymást támogatva, lépésről-lépésre jutottak feljebb egy jó és helyes cél érdekében. Azt, hogy Hermione kicsit eltávolodott emiatt tőlük, mindketten sajnálták, ugyanakkor Harry biztos volt abban, hogy képtelen lenne más munkát végezni. Ezt szerette, és jólesett, hogy barátnőjük büszke volt az elért sikereikre. – Tényleg isteni finom ez a puding – tért vissza a jelenbe Harry, dicsérete újabb hálás mosolyt csalt Hermione arcára. – Muszáj leszel máskor is csinálni, és meghívni vacsorára.   
  
– Ez csak természetes – nevetett rá a lány, de mielőtt még tovább folytathatták volna a társalgást, Harry fülét megütötte pár mondatfoszlány az asztal túlsó végéről, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését.   
  
– …ez igazán lenyűgöző felfedezés lenne. Ha sikerül véghezvinnie, amit kigondolt, akkor a kutatása korszakalkotó eredményeket érhet el a gyógyításban. Úgy gondolom, sőt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezzel minden képzeletet túlszárnyalnánk. Talán azok az alapok, amelyeket kifejlesztett és letett, Neville, más szakterületen is hasznosnak bizonyulnának – bólogatott elismerően Mr. Medwin.  
  
– Nem tudom, Mr. Medwin, én leginkább ezen a területen dolgozom, és Piton professzor segítsége nélkül amúgy sem tartanék sehol sem – szabadkozott Neville.   
  
– Nem, nem, ne legyen ilyen kishitű, kedves barátom. Még a végén azt kell hinnem, hogy talán fél Perselustól – nevetett fel kedélyesen Mr. Medwin, mire Neville fültőig vörösödött.   
  
– Mr. Longbottom néha még hajlamos oktalan diáknak képzelni magát – vetette közbe Piton, és Harry meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy semmi gúny nem hallatszott ki a hangjából. – Pedig a diplomázása óta eltelt néhány év, ő pedig, noha ezt sosem gondolta volna senki, igazán értelmes fiatalemberré és gyógyítóvá avanzsált. – Piton faramuci dicséretére Neville újfent elpirult.   
  
Medwin erre jókedvűen felnevetett, Harrynek pedig az az érzése támadt, mintha az idősebb férfi a bájitalmester nemlétező humorán mulatna ilyen jól.   
  
– Na és mi a helyzet önnel, Mr. Carrington, ön nem szeretne csatlakozni ehhez a nagyszerű kutatómunkához? – fordult ekkor Arvalhoz a férfi.  
  
Arvalt teljesen váratlanul érte a kérdés, és Harry elég jól ismerte már őt ahhoz, hogy kiérezze az elfojtott zavartságot szerelme hangjából.  
  
– Igazán megtisztelő lenne, de sajnos erre az évre már teljesen betelt a naptáram. Még a saját munkáimra is alig jut időm, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már a magánéletemet is csak abból tudom, hogy létezik, mert van, aki emlékeztet rá.   
  
Arval, anélkül, hogy Harryre pillantott volna, megfogta a kezét, és látványosan megsimogatta.   
  
– Én megértem, Mr. Carrington – szólalt meg Neville együttérzően. – Nem könnyű összeegyeztetni a családot a munkával.  
  
– Főként, hogy a fiatal szeretők igencsak sok energiát hajlamosak kiszívni az emberből – szúrta közbe szarkasztikusan Piton. Ajka gúnyosan megemelkedett, míg Arval keze erősen ökölbe szorult az asztal takarásában. Hogy Harry enyhítse társa feszültségét, kezét engesztelően a combjára helyezte, ám ami történt, az még őt is váratlanul érte.   
  
Szerelme fél karjával átölelte őt, ezzel közelebb húzva Harryt magához, mielőtt visszavágott volna Pitonnak.   
  
– Az én fiatal szeretőm igazán csodálatos teremtés, aki ráadásul pontosan tisztában van azzal, milyen is az elfoglaltság. Talán ha magának is lenne valakije… – Arval nem fejezte be a mondatot, de a gúnyt nem lehetett nem kihallani a hangjából.   
  
– Mint az előbb volt szíves kifejteni, nem mindenkinek van ideje ennyi élvezetre.   
  
– Oh, hát persze, Piton – bólintott Arval. – Nem emlékszem rá évtizedekre visszamenőleg, hogy volt rá példa, miszerint a jövendőbelijével tervezte volna az életét.  
  
Ha nem lett volna a vacsora és a jelenlévők, Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy épp egy bájitaltan órán ül.  
  
– Talán mert olyanokhoz volt szerencsém, akikkel nem lehetett ilyesmit tervezni – jegyezte meg Piton, határozottan jól szórakozva. – A komoly szándékokban biztosnak kell lenni.  
  
– Igen, ezért nem is tudja, mennyire komolyak a szándékaim Harryvel, Piton. – Az egykori roxfortos tanár arcán első ízben jelent meg gyanakvó kifejezés, ám ezt elég hamar felváltotta egy gúnyos mosoly.   
  
– Ó… – nyögte ki Neville, és Harrynek határozottan az volt az érzése, hogy itt rajta kívül mindenki pontosan tudja, miről van szó, míg ő valahol elvesztette a beszélgetés fonalát, lemaradva valami nagyon fontosról. Sőt, most már minden szem rájuk szegeződött.  
  
– Nem tudom, mikor tudunk sort keríteni rá, de hamarosan valóban meg fogom kérni Harry kezét – mondta Arval lelkesen, és mosolyogva pillantott Harryre, akinek végre leesett a tantusz. Egy szó sem jött ki a torkán, annyira meglepődött.   
  
– Örülök, hogy végre boldognak láthatom majd Harryt – nyugtázta Neville szélesen mosolyogva, miközben Piton alig észrevehetően felhorkant.  
  
– Ez aztán tényleg örömteli hír! – lelkendezett Medwin. – Így nem csodálom, hogy ennyire be van táblázva az éve, Mr. Carrington.  
  
Hermione furcsán hallgatagnak bizonyult, és igencsak különös tekintettel bámult egy pontra, valahol az asztal sarkán, ám Harry lelkesedését ez sem volt képes lelohasztani. Valami igazán örömteli érzés áradt szét a mellkasában, és hiába próbálta nem túlságosan beleélni magát Arval szavainak valódi jelentésébe, mégsem tudta letörölni az idióta vigyort a képéről.   
  
Órákkal később már leendő hitvese ágyában feküdt otthon, és Arvalt várta, hogy az visszatérjen a fürdőszobából. Hamarosan egy meleg és izmos test bújt mellé a takaró alá, aztán szerelme kisöpörte Harry homlokából a haját.  
  
– Tényleg ilyen komolyak a szándékaid? – kérdezte Harry halkan.  
  
– Persze, hogy azok – bólintott Arval a gyertya fényében, ujjával végigkövetve a másik állának ívét. – Mindig is azok voltak. Bár be kell valljam, csak a szándékig jutottam el, időpontot még nem választottam. Mostanság elég bonyolult az életünk, várni akarok még, hogy valamennyire rendeződjön a helyzet.  
  
– Megértem, nem kell mentegetőznöd – mondta Harry mosolyogva, és nagyot ásított.  
  
– Hagylak aludni, nagyon fáradtnak tűnsz – állapította meg Arval, és átkarolta, Harry pedig boldogan hunyta le a szemét. Úgy aludt el, hogy visszagondolt első találkozásukra.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
_Harry lassan és mélyen lélegzett, mert hiába kapott fájdalomcsillapító bűbájokat, szinte egyáltalán nem hatottak. Legalábbis egy kicsit sem érezte, hogy bármennyire is csökkent volna a fájdalom.  
  
Oldalára fordulva, magzati pózba gömbölyödve az ágyon próbálta legyűrni az arcának jobb felébe gyúló kínt, miközben körülötte világoszöld taláros ápolók ténykedtek. Már ha az világoszöld volt egyáltalán, hiszen fél szemmel, homályosan hogyan is lehet ilyet megállapítani? Vajon fog még a másik szemével valaha látni? Ép szemét összeszorította, és próbálta elterelni a gondolatait, de nehezen ment, amikor a kórterem ajtajában éppen róla vitatkoznak.  
  
– Miért nincs még itt egy főgyógyító sem? – hallatszott Ron hangja. – Már majdnem egy órája itt vagyunk! Nézzen már rá, fájdalmai vannak!  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele! – vágott vissza az a fiatal varázsló, aki gyógyítóinasként dolgozott itt, és az imént vizsgálta meg Harryt. – Sajnálom, de éppen ezen a napon tartják a főgyógyítói konferenciát, ezért nem tartózkodik itt jelenleg egyik felettesem sem! Szerencsétlen véletlen, hogy ekkor sérült meg az emberük, és pont egy főgyógyítóra van szüksége.  
  
– Csodás, az ügyelet meg csapnivaló! – vicsorogta Ron.  
  
– Fejezze be, Mr. Weasley! – szólt közbe Leavins aurorparancsnok. – A Szent Mungóban mindig kifogástalan az ellátás. A gond ott kezdődik – maga is tudja jól, hiszen a barátja –, hogy Mr. Potter páratlan mágiával rendelkezik, így a gyógyítását sem végezheti akárki, csak aki elég erős varázserővel bír.  
  
– Akkor adjon neki bájitalt – mondta dühösen Ron –, hogy azzal addig is csillapítsa a fájdalmát!  
  
– Nem lehet – közölte a gyógyítóinas sóhajtva. – A felettesem utasítása nélkül nem adhatok neki. Az az eljárás, hogy addig csupán fájdalomcsillapító bűbájokat kaphat, amíg az osztályos főgyógyító meg nem érkezik, és nem rendelkezik másképp. Több bajt okoznék vele, mint hasznot!  
  
– Elég legyen ebből a vitából – szólalt meg ismét az aurorparancsnok. – Sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas.   
  
– És mennyi ideig tart még előkeríteni valakit? – érdeklődött Ron gúnyos hangerővel.   
  
– Mr. Weasley! – emelte fel a hangját Leavins. – Fejezze be, ezzel nem segít a barátjának!  
  
– Valóban – szólalt meg egy komoly hang, Harry hallotta is a lépteket, ahogy megérkezik –, ez a vita nem vezet sehová sem. Mr. Gomer, nem gondolja, hogy a páciens ápolásakor az első feladat a csendes, békés környezet biztosítása?  
  
– Elnézést, Carrington főgyógyító – szabadkozott a gyógyítóinas –, kicsit komplikált volt a helyzet.  
  
– Azt látom – mondta hűvösen, de amikor újra megszólalt, kicsit kedvesebbnek tűnt a hangja. – Leavins parancsnok? Sokat hallottam már magáról. Arval Carrington főgyógyító vagyok, a varázslati traumák osztályának megbízott vezető helyettese. Mi történt, hogy személyesen köszönthetem itt?  
  
– Örvendek – köszöntötte Leavins –, bár jobb lett volt egy szerencsésebb helyzetben megismerkednünk. Sajnálom, hogy el kellett jönnie a konferenciáról.  
  
– Semmi gond, már végtelenül unalmas volt – vetette közbe a főgyógyító szárazon.  
  
– Egy igen veszélyes bevetésen vettünk részt – folytatta az aurorparancsnok –, és az egyik emberemet súlyos átok találta el. Sajnos nem tudjuk megnevezni, mert az elkövető nem élte túl. Az egyik legjobb emberem – mondta halkabban –, kérem, tegyen meg mindent.  
  
– Azon leszek. Szeretném, hogy amíg ellátom…  
  
– Mr. Pottert – segítette ki Ron a főgyógyítót.  
  
– Mr. Pottert? – Carrington határozottan meglepődött. – Amíg ellátom őt, addigra rendelkezésemre bocsájtsák egy tanú emlékeit az esetről. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Most pedig mindenki kifelé – adta ki az utasítást szigorúan. – Csak Mr. Gomer maradhat, aki segít az ellátásban. Amint végeztünk, értesíteni fogom Mr. Potter állapotáról.  
  
Senki sem ellenkezett egy szóval sem, még a parancsnok is csendben távozott a többi jelenlévővel együtt. A kórteremre áldott csend borult, és Harry csupán két ember beszélgetését hallotta, de amikor odaértek hozzá, akkor értette csak igazán, miről is van szó.  
  
– Hány és milyen erősségű fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt kapott? – kérdezte a gyógyítóinast, aki közben egy bájitalokkal teli kocsit húzott az ágya mellé. Már amennyit Harry látott fél szemmel, és felismerte azt.  
  
– Négy közepes erősségűt és egy magasat – hadarta Gomer –, többet nem mertem megkockáztatni. Sosem találkoztam még olyan beteggel, akinek kettőnél több bűbájra volt szüksége.  
  
– Még ennyi sem hat… igazán – suttogta Harry kimerülten, miközben a bájitalos kocsit eltakarta az újonnan érkezett sötétkék folt. Latin varázsigék következtek, amik nyilvánvalóan diagnosztizáló bűbájok lehettek, majd kis csend után újabb fájdalomcsillapító bűbáj következett. Harry megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, amikor ez végre hatott – a többivel ellentétben.  
  
– Most már jobb? – Harry aprót bólintott. – Az iratait már felhozta? – kérdezte a gyógyító az inastól.  
  
– Igen, már egyszer volt itt nálunk. – Pergamenek zörögtek, nyilvánvalóan a főgyógyító most nézte át a róla szóló dolgokat. – A roxforti csata után került be hozzánk többszörös töréssel, belső sérüléssel, és agyrázkódással – magyarázta a gyógyítóinas, határozottan kívülről fújva a dolgokat. – Ezeken felül elszenvedett különféle átkokat is. Minden le van jegyezve.  
  
És akkor ez még csak a tömör ismertetés volt – mondta hozzá gondolatban Harry, hiszen rengeteg sérülést elszenvedett akkor.  
  
– Ne gondolja, Mr. Potter, hogy csak azért mert híres, másképp fogok magával bánni – szólalt meg Carrington. – Gyógyító vagyok, bájitalmester, az egyik a legjobb a szakmában, és teljes mértékben ugyanazt a szakszerű ellátást fogja kapni, mint bárki más. Tudásomhoz híven fogom meggyógyítani, de ne várja, hogy körberajongjam.  
  
Ennyit az előítéletekről… de azért tényleg örült, hogy nem fogják a hőstettéről faggatni, vagy bármi egyébről, és amit cseppet sem akart: különleges bánásmódot.  
  
– Akkor maga az én emberem – jegyezte meg Harry erőtlenül. Egyre összeszedetlenebbül beszélt, és nem tudta, egyáltalán megértik-e, miről beszél. – Ugye nem fogok… – Nem bírta befejezni a kérdést, mert belegondolni is szörnyű volt.  
  
– Megvakulni? – kérdezett rá Carrington, aki nyilvánvalóan mást is csinált, mert úgy tűnt, csak most figyel oda. – Ha rajtam múlik, nem fog. – A férfi hangjában hallotta az elszántságot, amitől kicsit megnyugodott. – Nem sokáig hat már az én bűbájom sem. Szeretném megkímélni a további fájdalmaktól azáltal, hogy elaltatom, miközben ellátom. – Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete találkozott a homályos férfi barna szempárjával, amiben furcsa módon melegséget látott, pedig a hangneméből ítélve egy nagyon szigorú emberre várt, aki kíméletlen lesz vele. A főgyógyító odatartott egy fiolát a szájához. – Ezt igya meg. – Harry erőt vett magán, és lenyelte a szörnyű folyadékot. Amikor már azt hitte, ettől el fog aludni, bánatára egy újabb következett. – Ez az utolsó, ígérem. Ettől mélyen fog aludni.  
  
Igen, az ízt felismerte, amikor megitta. Álomital lehetett, de valamiféle továbbfejlesztett változat, ami nyilvánvalóan jó ideig ki fogja ütni. Többet nem is tudott gondolkodni ezen, mert magával rántotta végre a fájdalommentes sötétség.  
  
Amikor legközelebb magához tért, már a hátán feküdt az ágyban, egy ispotályi pizsamában, megválva a piszkos, vörös talártól. Gondosan betakarták, arcának sérült felére a szemével együtt pedig valamilyen borogatást helyeztek, de ettől függetlenül halványan érezte a fájdalom jelenlétét. Egész testét zsibbadtnak érzékelte, és annyira fáradt volt, mint aki heteken keresztül kviddicsmeccseket játszott megállás nélkül.  
  
– Felébredt – mondta valaki nem messze tőle. – Kérem, értesítse Carrington főgyógyítót.  
  
A kórteremben szinte teljes csend honolt – leszámítva időnként felhangzó lépteket és suttogásokat –, ami Harry gyanúja szerint a különleges helyiségnek volt tudható. Azt azért hallotta, hogy nincs teljesen egyedül, a kórteremben rajta kívül többen feküdtek. Amikor az ember félvak, igencsak kifinomulnak az érzékei, így nem volt nehéz megkülönböztetni azt, hogy jó tíz perc elteltével az ágyához sietnek.  
  
– Hogy van? – hallatszott az ismerős hang szigorú érdeklődése, amit pergamenek zörgése követett.  
  
– A láza csökkent, és stabilizálódott az állapota.  
  
– Mr. Potter? – kérdezte a hang, ami az imént érkezett főgyógyítóé volt. Harry ép szemével felnézett, és meglepetésére élesen látta a férfit maga előtt. Felismerte azt a barna tekintetet, amit korábban látott. Egy idősebb, vonzó arc, fekete rövid haj, mindent egybevetve szimpatikus férfinak tűnt. Kellett pár másodperc, mire rájött, hogy az egyik szeme már teljesen meggyógyult. – Emlékszik rám? Carrington főgyógyító vagyok. – Harry biccentett egy aprót, amiből a férfi megértette. – A varázslati traumák osztályának intenzívellátó részlegén van, ahol a kritikus sérülésekkel érkezett pácienseket ápoljuk. A kollégái hozták be tegnapelőtt, igencsak súlyos állapotban.   
  
– Két napja…? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan Harry, mire Carrington bólintott. – Nem szeretnék sokáig… itt maradni – mondta szomorúan.  
  
Carrington közben odahívott egy széket az ágy mellé és leült rá, majd Harry fölé magasodva pálcájával bűbájokat szórva megvizsgálta.  
  
– El kell keserítsem, de még egy ideig élvezni fogja ennek az osztálynak a vendégszeretetét – közölte, miközben eltette a pálcáját. Kezével óvatosan odanyúlt a borogatásra, és felhajtotta. Harry érezte, hogy a fájdalom erősödik, de Carrington gyorsan és alaposan megnézte, és visszatette, így a fájdalom ismét csak egy kisebb zsibbadásként volt jelen. – Elnézést, ha fájdalmat okoztam. Úgy tűnik, lassan, de biztosan meg fog gyógyulni. Időbe telt, mire rekonstruálni tudtuk az átkot, amivel megtámadták. Az ön esetében pedig hatásos ellenszerre volt szükség, de azt is sikerült megoldani. Nyilvánvalóan hallotta már párszor, hogy önnek nagy szerencséje volt. Az elkövetőnek majdnem sikerült megvakítania.  
  
– Mint látja, nem sikerült, mert ahhoz jobban kéne tudni célozni – viccelődött Harry, mire Carrington halványan elmosolyodott. – A barátaim…? – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
  
A főgyógyító elhelyezkedett a széken, mintha ő lenne az aktuális látogató.  
  
– Mindannyian aggódnak ön miatt – válaszolta kedvesen. – A minap délelőtt egy tucat auror volt itt, akiket ki kellett dobnom – közölte szárazon, némileg bosszús arccal. – Egyedül Longbottom gyógyító jöhetett volna be, de mivel közeli hozzátartozónak számít, ezért nem vehetett részt az ellátásában.   
  
– Legalább az idióta riporterektől és rajongóktól megkímél ez a helyzet – motyogta Harry, mire erre már egy szemöldökfelhúzást kapott, ami igencsak emlékeztette valakire. – Már egy éve a Gyógyítóképzőbe járok. Így tudom, hogy hozzátartozó nem láthat el, viszont meglátogathat.  
  
– Örömmel hallom, hogy a gyógyítást is hivatásának választja. – Carrington ismét elmosolyodott. – A lábadozása alatt pedig végig itt fog maradni teljes megfigyeléssel, nem fogom áthelyeztetni egy olyan kórterembe, ahol látogatókat fogadhat. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Rendben, Longbottom gyógyító bejöhet, de szigorúan csak kis ideig. Nyugalomra és pihenésre van szüksége, amíg teljesen fel nem épül.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, és lehunyta a szemét, mert túlságosan is fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy tovább beszéljen. – Mindent köszönök, amit értem tett – tette még hozzá erőtlenül.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit, ez a munkám. – Az idebűvölt szék eltűnt egy varázsigével, fiolák koccantak. – Mr. Gomer! Adja ide legyen szives, azt a bájitalt, amit előkészítettem Mr. Potter számára. – Nagyon óvatosan megemelték a fejét. – Kérem, igya meg. Mindennap be kell vennie egy adagot, hogy minél hamarabb meggyógyuljon. – Harry engedelmeskedett, és csak arra vágyott, hogy végre aludhasson egy kicsit. – A reggeli ellenőrzésre jövök, ha bármi változás történik az állapotában, értesítsenek.  
  
Harry még mielőtt elaludt, arra gondolt, mennyire is szerencsés, hogy Carrington főgyógyító keze alá került._   
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry jókedvűen jött le a lépcsőn az étkezőből, ahol vett magának egy igen erős teát, hogy bírja a nap további megpróbáltatásait. Már a gondolat is kirázta, hogy hosszú idő elteltével ismét Piton felügyelete alá kerül a nap további részében.   
  
Délelőtt sor került egy olyan konferenciára, ahová minden bájitalmester hivatalos volt. Ennek örömére a társaság megúszta azt, hogy a teljes napot Pitonnál kelljen tölteni. Persze fél nap is elég ahhoz, hogy Piton kikészítse az embert a szigorú munkával. Így Harry úgy gondolta, nem ártana egy kis élénkítő, ami más, mint a kávé. Így választása egy adag jó erős teára esett.  
  
Mivel a gyakorlat kezdetéig bőven volt ideje, így szépen lassan lesétált a negyedik emeletre kezében a teával, reménykedve abban, hogy majd összefut Hermionéval. Neville mesélte, hogy felesége a mai napot javarészt ezen az osztályon fogja tölteni.  
  
Harry már azon volt, hogy megkérdez egy citruszöld taláros hölgyet a kórterem ajtajában, amikor két ismerőst látott meg.   
  
– Remus! – mondta csodálkozva Harry, mikor az ajtó felé pillantott, honnét jöhetett a hang. Harry jobban megnézte, és rájött, hogy a férfi nem sérült meg, viszont a mellette lévő ágyon ücsörgő kisgyerekről ez már nem volt elmondható. Harry ügyet sem vetett már az ápolónőre, kidobta a szemetesbe az immáron üres papírpoharat, aztán aggódva ment oda hozzájuk. – Mi történt? – kérdezte idegesen, rémülten keresve az apró testen a további sérüléseket.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry – nyugtatta elmosolyodva Lupin, és megborzolta a mellette ücsörgő fiúcska fejét.   
  
– Harry bácsi! – lelkendezett Teddy, és le akart ugrani a vizsgálóasztalról, de apja nem engedte.  
  
– Teddynek nincs komoly baja – folytatta Lupin, két kézzel erősen tartva a gyereket. – Egyszerűen annyira rajong a hüllőkért, hogy ezért komoly kutatásba kezdett, hogy kipróbálja, milyen az életük.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét, mikor lepillantott Lupin vigyorgó kisfiára.  
  
– Azok ott… – Hangja elakadt a felismeréstől.  
  
– Igen, azok ott úszóhártyák – közölte szárazon Lupin. – Nem is értettem, minek tartottam meg azt az idétlen könyvet, amiben lerajzolták lépésről-lépésre, hogyan kell meggyógyítani sérült hüllő háziállatainkat. – Harry próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését. – Hát igen, először mi is nevettünk Nymmel, de aztán rájöttünk, hogy egyikünk sem tudja visszafordítani a dolgot.  
  
– Ne aggódj, biztos kezekben vagytok, gondolom, a felelős gyógyító hamarosan itt lesz.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen Leavold főgyógyító kétszer is járt már itt – közölte Lupin. – Elment, hogy konzultáljon pár kollégájával a probléma megoldásában, ugyanis a szokásos bűbájok egyelőre nem hatnak.   
  
– Jaj, már értem – esett le Harrynek a tantusz, és kissé elsápadt. Egy vérfarkas és egy metamorfmágus gyerekéről van szó, nem csoda, ha teljesen más jellegű ellátást igényel.  
  
– Mr. Potter, ma délután tudtommal nem hozzám van beosztva. – Harry hátrafordult, mikor meghallotta az előbb említett személy hangját. – Vagy netán ennyire ragaszkodik ezen osztályhoz?  
  
Ezt a részleget tényleg unalmasnak helynek tartották, de ettől függetlenül Harry szerette, ha egy nap csak bizonyos mennyiségű idióta keveredett ide. Leavold főgyógyítót pedig rendkívül szimpatikus embernek ismerte meg. A harmincas éveit taposta, tipikus mugli kinézetével néhányan elég komolytalannak tartották, pedig ő volt a varázslati traumák osztályának megbízott vezető helyettese. Állítólag néha sportcipőben jött dolgozni, és előszeretettel hordta a színes, divatos mugli pólókat talárja alatt, és nem titkoltan kedvelte a brit focit.  
  
Régen még Arval töltötte be a helyettesi posztot ezen az osztályon, de mára már vezetőként dolgozott itt, és nem osztott volna komolytalan emberre ilyen felelősségteljes munkát.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
– Sajnálom, Leavold főgyógyító, hogy le kell lomboznom, de ma Piton főgyógyító vendégszeretetét fogom élvezni. Higgye el, inkább itt lennék, mint nála.  
  
– Azt meghiszem – nevetett fel Leavold. – Nekem sem voltak a kedvenceim a bájitalok és a mérgezések. Akkor netán segítene ebben a különleges esetben a fennálló ebédszünetében?   
  
– Szívesen segítenék, de nem tehetem, mert szabályokba ütközik. Tudja, Mr. Lupin apám helyett is apám.  
  
– Oh, már értem – mondta lelkesen a főgyógyító –, tudtam, hogy már találkoztunk valahol Mr. Lupinnal. Nos, ez esetben azért figyelhet.  
  
Harry, ahogy végignézte az egész procedúrát, kelletlenül vallotta be magának, hogy nem is biztos, hogy tudott volna segíteni. Sorozatos ráolvasások, bonyolult varázsigék megfelelő használata, megszabott időközönként. Teddy végig azon szórakozott, hogy a főgyógyító szerinte milyen muris színeket és fényeket produkál, míg Leavold azon mosolygott, mennyire az ő gyerekeire emlékezteti a kisfiú.   
  
Miután azok a bizonyos hüllős sajátosságok eltűntek, Leavold kezet fogott Lupinnal, aztán elköszönt tőle, és elmondta, reméli, hogy legközelebb nem ilyen körülmények között találkoznak.   
  
– Teddy nagyon hiányol téged – mondta Lupin, amikor kiértek a folyosóra. – Nem telik el egy nap, amikor nem kérdezné, Harry bácsi mikor jön.  
  
– Ne haragudj, valahogy szabaddá fogom tenni a hétvégéimet. Sajnálom, még nem igazán sikerült rendesen kialakítanom az életem – szabadkozott Harry, miközben figyelték, ahogy Teddy az aulában lévő nemrég nyílt kis játékboltból vásárolt kicsiny seprűvel játszik. Apró kezecskéjével feltartotta a levegőbe, és próbálta utánozni azt, ahogyan a versenyzők repülnek a meccseken.  
  
– Fú, láttad, Harry bácsi? Még meg sem mutattam, hogy repül ez a versenyseprű! Mintha te száguldalnál vele! – lelkendezett, és újra bemutatta a fogók tipikus lebukását.   
  
– Beszéltél Dumbledore-ral arról, mennyire aggódok amiatt, hogy valami nem stimmel? – kérdezett rá Harry, miközben folyamatosan bólogatott a kisfiúnak, hogy bizony lát mindent.  
  
– Albusszal? – nézett rá értetlenül Lupin. – Természetesen.  
  
– És mit szólt?   
  
– Valahogy így fogalmazott: „Ha Harrynek rossz megérzése támad, az azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan vissza kell térnem hosszú, távol-keleti utamról”.  
  
– Tehát ő is úgy gondolja, hogy igazam van – állapította meg Harry. – Hidd el, Remus, készülőben van valami.  
  
– Én hiszek neked, Harry, bár bevallom, mint ideiglenes vezető, nem igazán rémisztgettem a témával a jelenlévőket. Most, hogy beszéltem már Albusszal, meg fogom említeni, hiszen a többiek csodálkozni fognak, miért is igyekszik annyira haza az igazgató távol-keleti útjáról. – Harry bólintott, hogy ez tényleg így van. – Azt hiszem, most már indulunk haza. Csodálkozom, hogy Nym még nem keresett, tudom, hogy halálra szokta aggódni magát. Bár mostanában elég sok munkát ad neki az Aurorparancsnokság, ezért is hoztam én Teddyt.  
  
– Na igen, Ron is eléggé le van foglalva – sóhajtotta Harry. – Menjetek csak nyugodtan, nekem programom van Pitonnal – mondta fintorogva.  
  
– Oh, a régi szép idők – mosolygott Lupin, mire Harry csak csúnyán nézett. – Légy ügyes, aztán remélem, hamarosan találkozunk, igaz?   
  
– A gyűlésen mindenképp… – Harryben hirtelen bennragadt a levegő, mikor Teddy odaszaladt és átölelte a derekát, aztán elengedte és vágyakozva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Harry bácsi, ugye nemsokára találkozunk? – rángatta meg Harry talárjának az ujját.  
  
– Persze – vigyorgott rá Harry, és megborzolta a haját.  
  
– Apu még nem akarok menni - nyafogott Teddy, mikor Remus odalépett és megfogta a kisfia kezét.   
  
– Légy jó, rendben? – A kisfiú kicsit bánatosan, de bólintott Harry kérdésére, aztán elindult apjával a kijárat felé.   
  
– Akkor legkésőbb a gyűlésen találkozunk – köszönt még el Remus, Harry pedig a folyosón percekig állt, és figyelte őket, amint eltűnnek a lépcsőfordulónál. Mélyet sóhajtott, lelkiekben felkészülve arra, hogy nemsokára igen kellemetlen gyakorlatban lesz megint része.  
  
Addig azonban még mindig maradt egy kis ideje, amit talán nem ártana kihasználni, és átnézni a ma elvileg sorra kerülő esetek tanulmányozását. Így hát úgy döntött, felmegy a jegyzeteiért a hatodik emeletre, és ott átolvassa őket. Kissé sietősre vette a tempót, elvégre nem kéne minden alkalommal hamar kifulladni a sokadik emeletet megjárva.  
  
Amikor már elérte a hatodik emelethez vezető fordulót, hirtelen akkora fájdalom nyilallt a jobb combjába, hogy esetlenül megbotlott, és biztosan lebucskázott volna a lépcsőn, ha valaki nem ragadja meg. Harry kissé szédelegve, meglepetten nézett fel a kék szemű, világosbarna hajú fiatal férfire, aki ruhájából ítélve ápolóként dolgozott itt.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva az idegen.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – felelte Harry, ami azért elég vaskos hazugság volt, mert a fájdalom egyáltalán nem akart elmúlni. – Köszönöm a segítséget.  
  
– Ne butáskodj, felkísérlek – intette le a férfi, és lassan elindultak, megtéve a maradék lépcsőket a legfelső emeletre.   
  
– Épp az öltözőbe igyekeztem – mondta Harry, mikor felértek a dolgozók szintjére, társa becsületesen bekísérte, és leültette a legközelebbi padra. – Tényleg köszönöm – vett mély levegőt.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit. David vagyok! – mondta lelkesen, és kezet nyújtott neki, Harry pedig rámosolygott, és viszonozta a gesztust.  
  
– Én pedig Harry. Menj csak nyugodtan, pihenek egy kicsit, és jobb lesz.  
  
– Biztosan? – kérdezte aggódva, miközben a lábát nézte, sérülések után kutatva. – Ne hívjak valakit?  
  
– Nem, dehogy – tiltakozott Harry. – Hamarosan el fog múlni.  
  
– Rendben. Látlak még? – kérdezte lelkesen.  
  
– Amennyi időt töltök itt, biztosan – nevetett fel Harry, aztán figyelte, ahogy a férfi int neki, és távozik.   
  
Abban a percben lehervadt róla a mosoly, és mély levegőket véve próbálta legyűrni a fájdalmat. Nagyon nem hiányzott ez, és ráadásul a legrosszabbkor.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus nem gondolta, hogy az osztályon kivételesen minden probléma nélkül boldogulnak a gyakornokok. Persze, mint minden szemeszter kezdetén, akadtak gondok, de közel sem olyanok, mint a tavalyiaknál.   
  
Ma délben egy tucat kamasz gyerek került a bájital- és növénymérgezések osztályra, akiket az újdonsült beosztottakra tudott bízni. Az egyik London melletti falusi intézményben a szakácsoknak sikerült az ebédre feltálalt étellel megmérgezni legalább nyolcvan tanulót, akik nem sokkal utána mind rosszul lettek, és ide szállították őket, ezzel legalább volt indoka otthagyni a végtelenül unalmas konferenciát. A legnagyobb kórteremben kaptak helyet, tele kiütésekkel és különféle rosszulléti tünetekkel.   
  
A helyzet túlságosan is bonyolultnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy gyakornokok találgassák, mivel is történt a mérgezés. Még Perselusnak is beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, mi okozhatta az ijesztő tüneteket, amik hosszabb idő múltával életveszélyesek is lehettek volna. Így miután Perselus kiosztotta a parancsokat a gyakornokoknak, mindegyikük egy-egy pácienshez fordult, megitatták velük az ellenszert, és nekiálltak kezelni a kiütéseket.  
  
Perselus majdnem egy órát vitatkozott az intézet konyhafőnökével, amiért nem szentelt elég figyelmet a szabadban összeszedett növényekre. Miután az illető távozott, az ajtófélfának dőlve azon morfondírozott, vajon gyakornokai késő délutánra végeznek-e minden pácienssel. Tekintete végigsiklott a társaságon, figyelte, hogyan dolgoznak beosztottjai.   
  
Most is akadtak gyengébben teljesítő gyakornokok, de társaik mindenben igyekeztek segíteni nekik, nehogy emiatt bajba kerüljenek. Nyilván azt gondolták, hogy nem veszi észre az árulkodó jeleket, de Perselus nem szólt érte, elvégre a hibázó delikvensek úgy tűnik, korrigálják cselekedeteiket.  
  
A terem túlsó felébe nézett, ahol Bedloe igencsak savanyú képpel, egy lánnyal együtt próbálta az egyik jelentős kiütésekkel borított fiatalt kezelni. Bedloe a Potter eset óta feltűnően csendesnek tűnt, és Perselus csak remélte, hogy ezek után normálisan fog viselkedni, későbbiekben nem lesz vele probléma.  
  
Erről eszébe jutott Potter, aki a vele átellenes saroknál foglalatoskodott gyakornok társával. Elsők közt végzett a kezelésükkel, Perselus még magában is elismerte, hogy néha rendkívüli a fiatal férfi gyorsasága és hozzáértése. Potter intett a neki segédkező lánynak, aki örömmel vette, hogy ő folytathatja a másik két beteg ellátásának befejezését.  
  
Perselus nem értette, miért teszi ezt, de amikor jobban megnézte a fiatal férfit, rájött, hogy nem ok nélkül bízta rá a lányra a folytatást. Potter kissé tántorogva támaszkodott neki a bájitalos kocsinak – ami, tekintettel az üvegek biztonságára – elég biztos támaszt nyújtott. Perselus régebben sokszor látta ezt a tekintetet, és ha nem lett volna biztos Voldemort halálában, azt hitte volna, éveket repült vissza, hogy lássa, miképp szenved a fiú az általa okozott kínoktól.  
  
Elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, aztán odament hozzájuk.  
  
– Miss Moon, úgy látom, végzett. Kérem, vezesse el a beteget a szomszéd kórterembe, hogy lepihenjen. – Potter csodálkozva nézett rá, majd miután a gyakornok lány távozott, felé fordult. – Potter, ülj már le – intett a fejével arra a székre, ahol az imént a páciens ült.  
  
– Én miért nem távozhatok? – kérdezte értetlenül a férfi. Perselus így közelebbről már észrevette, mennyire nyirkos a homloka. – Ha Moon végzett, nekem is annyi jogom lenne távozni.  
  
– Mert nem tudsz – válaszolt Perselus az előbbi kérdésre, és amikor a fiatal férfi nem mozdult, megragadta őt, és leültette a székbe. Potter egy pillanatra összeszorította a szemét, és mély levegőket vett, hogy úrrá legyen a fájdalmon. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jelenlegi állapotodban arra sem lennél képes, hogy végigmenj a kórtermen – tette hozzá gúnyosan, de Potter nem szólt semmit, csak dacosan nézett fel rá. – Ugyan már, Potter. Látom, hogy fájdalmaid vannak. Szerintem te is emlékszel még arra a beszélgetésünkre, ami arról szólt, milyen módon fogsz repülni a gyakorlatom alól, ha nem érkezel kipihenten és egészségesen. Vagy netán elfelejtetted?  
  
Potter lemondóan sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem felejtettem el, tudom, mi forog kockán. – Mély levegőt vett. – Nem számítottam rá, hogy visszatér ez a fajta fájdalom, sajnálom.  
  
– Sajnálod? Esetleg tehetnél ellene, nem gondolod? – kérdezte dühösen Perselus.  
  
– Nem tudom megszüntetni, ezért csak tűröm addig, amíg elmúlik – válaszolt haragosan Potter. – Ha ki akar vágni a gyakorlatából, közölje, és elmegyek!  
  
Perselus összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Miféle fájdalom ez? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kedves élettársad végérvényesen megszüntethetné a szakértelmével – közölte gúnyosan Perselus. Meglepetésére Potter a szemközti falra bámult.  
  
– Nem tud róla, és nem is akarom vele közölni – magyarázta. – Sosem beszéltem arról, régen mennyi időt kellett kényszerből eltöltenem halálfalók társaságában – mondta színtelenül. – És mivel ezt önként tettem a cél érdekében, kétlem, hogy megértené ilyen szinten, tekintettel arra, miféle szemléletet képvisel.  
  
Perselus csodálkozva bámult le rá. Carrington egyértelműen a világos oldal követőjének vallotta magát, és mindenkit megvetett, aki valamennyi időt is eltöltött egy halálfaló társaságában, pláne, amikor az nem kívánatos dolgokat tett.  
  
– Ez a végső csata előtt volt? – érdeklődött Perselus komolyan. – Amikor kénytelen voltunk álruhában odamenni, hogy közéjük férkőzzünk?  
  
– Igen, akkor történt. Több órát töltöttem el Mancair társaságában, és nem éppen a kellemes perceim közé tartoznak azok az emlékek – közölte szárazon. – Az átkok közt volt olyan, aminek semmi következménye nem volt, de egynél csak most az évek során vettem észre a fájdalmat, és nem tudom, mit tudnék ellene tenni.  
  
Perselus szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Persze – gúnyolódott –, még véletlenül sem akadt egy halálfaló ismerősöd, akitől tanácsot kérhettél volna ez ügyben, mi?  
  
– Sajnálom! – tört ki Potter. – Tudom, hogy rohadtul nem kívántál a hátad közepére sem, és nem akartam tőled szívességet kérni! A háborúnak vége lett, te eljöttél Roxfortból, én más intézménybe mentem, és nem jelentkezett semmi fájdalom. Csak mostanában jöttem rá, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
– Potter – dörzsölte meg mérgesen az orrát Perselus. – Kéthetente egyszer a Grimmauld téren gyűlést tartunk, ahol van lehetőséged találkozni velem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a helyzet komolysága miatt ha félrehívsz pár percre, nem rázlak le.  
  
– Most már mindegy – morogta Potter.  
  
– Melyik átok volt az? – kérdezett rá Perselus, végignézve a másik testén, azt latolgatva, vajon hol kínozza még mindig az a rontás. Nyilvánvalóan a lábát fájlalta, hiszen nem tudott megállni rajta.  
  
– Azt hiszem, az Aestus – válaszolt végül Potter. – A jobb combomat találta el vele, és mindent úgy éreztem az imént, mintha most átkoztak volna meg. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és aztán rákérdezett: – Ismered a varázslatot, ugye? – Perselus biccentett. – Van rá esély, hogy gyógyítható?  
  
Perselus elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy ritkán hallottam olyan esetről, amikor évekkel később jelentkeztek a tünetek, és kínozta volna a pácienst. Nyilvánvalóan egy másik átokkal együtt lépett kölcsönhatásba, és az okozza ezt a kellemetlen utóhatást. Bevettél bármit is rá, amikor jelentkezett a fájdalom?  
  
– Nem… nem mertem – vallotta be Potter. – Reméltem, hogy el fog múlni.  
  
Szerencsére felnőttként már nem annyira felelőtlen, mint régen volt.  
  
– Jobb is, mert amíg nem nézek utána alaposan ennek az átoknak és a kezelésének a te esetedben, nem szeretném, ha bármilyen bájitalt is beszednél miatta – mondta komolyan Perselus. – Csak hűtőbűbájokat használhatsz, hogy enyhítsd a fájdalmat. – Előhúzta a pálcáját, és alkalmazta a bűbájt az érintett területen.   
  
– Köszönöm, mindjárt jobb – sóhajtott Potter, és megtörölte izzadt homlokát.  
  
– Gondolom, a következő napokban eléggé elfoglalt leszel. – Potter bólintott. – Ettől függetlenül szeretném, ha legkésőbb a jövő héten felkeresnél, hogy megvizsgáljalak, és remélhetőleg megszüntethessem a tüneteket és az átkot egyaránt. Addigra már tisztában leszek a kezelésével, és minden egyéb következményével.  
  
– Rendben, tényleg köszönöm. – Potter fáradtan és kissé ügyetlenül, de fel tudott állni.  
  
– A bűbáj majdnem egy óráig hat, addigra remélhetőleg a fájdalom el fog múlni – magyarázta Perselus, figyelve, Potter meddig imbolyog, és meg tud-e állni a lábán. – Szerintem menj le, egyél valamit uzsonna gyanánt, addig is ülsz legalább.  
  
– Igen, ez jó gondolat – nyugtázta Potter, és halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt otthagyta volna őt. Perselus utánanézett, és látta, milyen tekintettel néz a terem túlsó felébe, ahol Bedloe ácsorgott. Nyilvánvalóan Potter is észrevette, mennyire figyelik őket a beszélgetés alatt.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harryt egészen estig frusztrálta, ahogyan Bedloe minden mozdulatát követi. Rettentően bosszantó volt, ahogy a férfi olyan kifejezéstelen arccal megfigyelés alatt tartja. Nyilvánvalónak tűnt az ellenszenv, és miután Pitonnal bizalmasan beszélgetett, az még rosszabbul esett Gavinnek. Ezek után nem fog csodálkozni, ha kétszer olyan utálatosan viselkedik majd vele a közeljövőben. Pedig a srác teljesen normálisnak tűnt, és azt hitte, barátok lesznek.  
  
Így amikor végre hazaért Arvalhoz, megkönnyebbülten ment be a fürdőbe, és dobálta le magáról a ruhákat, hogy végre a víz alatt lehessen és felfrissüljön. Természetesen megint Arval előtt érkezett meg, így bánatosan bújt be az ágyba, és remélte, hogy nem alszik el, amíg szerelme haza nem ér.  
  
Talán fél órával később arra ébredt, hogy Arval a fürdőből belopakodik, ő pedig remélte, hogy nem csók nélkül tér nyugovóra. Pillanatokkal később egy kéz magához fordította a fejét és megcsókolta. Harry nem hagyta, hogy a férfi csak egy apró csókot lopjon, átkarolta a nyakát, aztán elmélyítette, miközben arra gondolt, egyáltalán nem akar ezek után aludni. Amikor szétváltak, Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és az imént odavarázsolt kis gyertya fényében látta, amint Arval bűnbánóan néz le rá.   
  
– Nem akartalak felébreszteni – mentegetőzött. – Biztosan nagyon fáradt lehetsz. Hallottam, hogy mi történt.  
  
– Hát igen – mondta Harry sóhajtva. – Tucat diák megbetegedett, aztán mindegyiküket el kellett látnunk. – Tekintete Arval meztelen mellkasára vándorolt, aztán vissza az arcára. – Nem vagyok olyan fáradt, amennyire kinézek – közölte. – És te…?  
  
Arval rámosolygott, és megrázta a fejét, ezzel apró vízcseppeket szórt szét. Harry megremegett, amikor neki is jutott belőle. Felült, aztán odabújt hozzá egy újabb csókra, miközben megszabadították egymást alsónadrágjuktól. Harry belenyögött a csókba, ahogyan férfiasságuk egymáshoz ért, mikor már meztelenek voltak. Arval közben kezével kettejük közé nyúlt, amivel újabb hangokat csalt ki Harryből. Aztán amikor Harry elhúzódott, és hátat fordított neki, Arval magához hívta az éjjeliszekrényből a síkosítót.  
  
Harry kezeivel megtámaszkodott az ágy fejlécében, Arval pedig odatérdelt mögé, hogy előkészítse. Harrynek megrogytak a lábai az izgatottságtól, amikor szerelme ujjai benne jártak, és nem is tartott sokáig, mire azokat felváltotta a másik, sokkal nagyon dolog. Arval lassan mozogni kezdett, kezeit Harry csípőire tette, és úgy irányította a dolgot. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és úgy élvezte az együttlétet, miközben azon járt az esze, mennyivel jobb lenne, ha ő lehetne szerelme helyében. Szíve szerint már az elején szólni akart, hogy ne így tegyék ezt, de nem akarta elrontani az estét.  
  
A lökések egyre szaporábbak lettek, a hatás pedig nem maradt el, Arval el is élvezett. Amikor Harry megérezte ezt, még jobban égett a vágytól, hogy végre őt is utolérje a kielégülés. Arval óvatosan elmozdult mellőle, majd az ölébe húzta Harryt, és szó szerint kezébe vette az irányítást. Harry halkan felnyögött, amikor végigcikázott rajta a remegés, ahogyan szerelme munkája a csúcsra repítette. Arval egy gyors tisztítóbűbájt szórt rájuk, majd lassan ledőlt vele együtt, és egy apró csókot adott a nyakára.  
  
– Aludj jól – suttogta, aztán a háta mögé simult, és Harry számításai szerint pillanatok alatt elaludt. Nem sokkal később Harry is követte őt az álmok világában, miközben azon járt az esze, vajon a Pitonnal való találkozásai során az átok miatt mennyire fogják marni egymást.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aestus átok – „Nagyon kreatívan” általam kitalált átok, ami egy az egyben átveszi a latinból a „forróság, hőség, izzás” jelentését.


	4. A kígyó mérge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryt olyan osztályra osztják be, ahol még eddig nem dolgozott, így új embereket is megismer, majd lehetősége is akad segíteni egy beteg lányon, akinek még eddig nem találtak gyógymódot. Persze a dolgok szerteágazóbbak, mint ahogy az Harry és Piton gondolták...

Harry utálta a Grimmauld teret, de már lassan megváltásként gondolt a helyre, mert már annyira elege volt a hétből.  
  
Aludni sem tudott rendesen, mert minduntalan olyan álomból ébredt fel, amiben ellepték a lángok, és vagy ő maga égett meg, vagy az a hely égett le, ahol tartózkodott. Egyik sem volt kellemes, és bár a fájdalom a lábában nem jött újra elő, nem szerette volna megkockáztatni, hogy mindenféle bájitalt iszik, mikor még nem tudni, milyen kezelést talál Piton a számára.  
  
Mindezek ellenére szerette ezt a munkát, és szinte valamennyi osztályra beosztották, hogy mindegyik területen legyen némi gyakorlata. Igaz, legtöbbször olyan esetek kerültek terítékre, hogy fullánkot kellett kiszedni valakiből, vagy felkutatni azt, milyen helytelen bűbáj okozta az adott sérülést.  
  
Legutóbbi alkalma azért némileg izgalmasabb volt, bár azt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az eset miatt vagy mert Piton is ott volt, akit nem nagyon látott az utóbbi időben. A varázstárgyak okozta balesetek osztályára egy magánlabornyi dolgozó került be, akiknek az üstjeik felrobbantak. A sok anyagot, ami érte a bőrüket, a laborjukban található rengeteg hozzávaló miatt nagyon nehéz volt azonosítani, így természetesen képzett bájitalmesterre volt szükségük, és az ispotályban dolgozó bájitalmesterek közül pont Pitont hívták. A szakmai dolgokon kívül nem beszéltek semmi személyesről, de Harry tudta, hogy a Grimmauld téren majd felkeresi.  
  
Miután többször is látta, hogy a bájitalmester Neville-lel szemben is képes visszafogni magát, mi több, hathatósan együtt dolgozni, Harry dühösnek érezte magát. Hiszen annak idején, a Roxfortban semmivel sem kedvelte jobban, mint őt, Harryt! Bár az már haladásnak számított, hogy most már nem sértegették egymást. Harry így vegyes érzésekkel várta a pénteki Rendgyűlést, mert tudta, hogy akkor a bájitalmesterrel biztosan találkozni fog.  
  
Péntek reggel arra ébredt, hogy vízcsobogást hall a fürdőszobából. Emlékezett arra, hogy nem sokkal ezelőtt Arval megpróbálta felébreszteni, és arról suttogott neki, hogy szuper lenne, ha együtt zuhanyoznának le, de Harry túl fáradt volt, és visszaaludt. A hét kimerítő volt, és hajnalban megint olyan álomból ébredt fel, amiben mindent elárasztottak a lángok, ő pedig nem volt képes kijutni az épületből.  
  
– Nocsak, felébredtél? – kérdezte a férfi kedvesen, amikor kijött a fürdőből a derekára tekert törülközővel. Harry lopva végigpillantott kedvesén, de Arval elkapta azt a tekintetet. – Nem sietek, és szerintem még időben vagyunk, úgyhogy ha szeretnéd…  
  
Arval elmosolyodott, amikor Harry felült és lerántotta szeretőjéről a törölközőt. Nem is teketóriázott, ledöntötte Harryt az ágyra, és sürgetően rángatta le róla a pizsamanadrágot. Mormogott valamit arról, minek ez a nyűg, aztán sikerült leszednie, miközben Harry inkább valami hasznosra használta a kezét, de az öröm talán öt percig adatott meg.  
  
– Carrington főgyógyító? – hadarta valaki a nappali kandallójából. – Elnézést, hogy már ilyen korán zavarom, de az ügy nem tűr halasztást. – Arval sietve magára tekerte a törölközőt, elég alaposan, hogy eltakarjon bizonyos árulkodó dolgokat. Harry vigyorogva nézett fel rá, különösen élvezve a helyzetet. – Ma hajnalra virradóan egy varázslókollégiumban több megbetegedés történt, és minél hamarabb ki kéne szállni a helyszínre… Ó, elnézést, Carrington főgyógyító! – szabadkozott az illető, miután Arval megjelent a nappaliban.  
  
Harry vigyorogva próbálta elképzelni a helyzetet.  
  
– Már minden tiszteletem, de senki más elérhető bájitalmester nincs jelenleg az ispotályban?  
  
– Sajnálom, de más elfoglaltságuk van, csak maga szabad.  
  
Azzal csend telepedett a szobára, Harry pedig már csak azt vette észre, hogy valaki hevesen magához húzza. Arval kezét Harry hátsójára szorította, aztán heves csókokkal borította be a nyakát, végül a fülébe suttogott.  
  
– Legközelebb folytatjuk! – Harry elengedte, és nyűgösen figyelte, ahogy szerelme magára veszi a ruháit. – Pihenj még valamennyit, van még időd. Egész héten megállás nélkül dolgoztál.  
  
– Igenis, Carrington főgyógyító – mondta engedelmesen Harry, és lehunyta a szemét. De azért kinyitotta kicsit, hogy lássa, a férfi mérgesen pillant feléje. Rámosolygott, aztán egyedül maradt a szobában.  
  
Igen ám, csak nehéz volt úgy pihenni, mikor annyira átkozottul felizgult. Pár perc pihenőt adott magának, hogy elterelje a gondolatait, csak az volt a gond, hogy semmi sem használt. Pedig próbálkozott a Pitonnal való találkozással is, de attól inkább ideges lett. Fogta magát és kiment zuhanyozni, és foglalkozni az égető szükségével. Amikor remegő lábakkal elélvezett és nekidőlt a zuhanyzóban a falnak, kissé elborzadva jött rá, hogy még mindig Pitonra gondol.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Szerencsére hamar eljött a hétvége, és a menetrend szerinti gyűlés ideje is. Meglepően sokan voltak jelen, köztük aurorok és gyógyítók is az ispotályból. Minden valószínűséggel barátai, és azontúl a többi gyógyító szervezhetett be embereket.   
  
A gyűlésen minden teljesen szokásosan zajlott, Dumbledore már megérkezett az útjáról, és ő tartotta a megbeszélést. Többek között azt is elmagyarázta, hogy mindenki nagyon figyeljen az apró jelekre, környezetükre, és ha bármi gyanúsat észlelnek, jelentsék, mert valami készülődik. Ő is tudta azt, amit Harry, hogy valami elkerülhetetlen rossz fog történni, de a Rendtagoknak nem lehetett ezt elmondani. Dumbledore annyit tehetett, hogy több embert mozgósított a veszélyeztetett területekre, és fokozott figyelemre intette őket.  
  
Mire vége lett a több mint két órás gyűlésnek, Harry majdnem elaludt ülve. Fáradtan könyökölt az asztalra miután mindenki távozott, és csak Dumbledore és Mrs. Weasley maradt.  
  
– Molly, lennél olyan kedves és hoznál nekünk két csésze teát? – érdeklődött lágyan az igazgató. Az asszony rájuk mosolygott, bólintott, aztán pillanatok alatt rendelkezésükre bocsájtotta az italokat. Amikor ismét maguk maradtak és kortyoltak párat, Dumbledore megszólalt. – Mondd csak, Harry, valóban olyan jól megy a képzés, mint ahogyan azt Remus mesélte?  
  
– Azt hiszem, uram – ajándékozta meg halvány mosollyal az idős varázslót. – Bár még nagyon nehéz összeegyeztetnem egyéb tennivalóimmal, de remélem, minden rendben megy. Ezért is szerettem volna a Mungótól távol lenni.  
  
– Rád is fér a pihenés, Harry – bólintott Dumbledore, és felállt az asztaltól, nyilvánvalóan még váltani akart pár szót Pitonnal. Harry is úgy tett, bár kicsit megingott, de aztán visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. – Mennyire rossz? – kérdezte csendesen az idős varázsló.  
  
Harry először Pitonra nézett, aki most már érdeklődve figyelte minden mozdulatát. Nem érezte szerencsésnek az időzítést, hogy az idős mágus most akar a megérzéseiről beszélgetni.  
  
– Nem annyira, mint a végső csata – mondta halkan. Dumbledore a fiú vállára tette a kezét. – De azt hiszem, elég súlyos.  
  
– Miről van szó? – kérdezett rá Piton komolyan.  
  
Dumbledore gondterhelten felé fordult.  
  
– Említettem már, hogy Harrynek vannak ráérzései, álmai a közelgő eseményekről. Ezek egyáltalán nem konkrét jövendölések, hanem jelek, megérzések a jövővel kapcsolatban. – Ismét Harryre nézett. – Én is érzem őket, de nem annyira, mint Harry.   
  
– Értem – mondta fojtott hangon a bájitalmester. – És tudunk róla valamit?  
  
Valami azt súgta, ideje félrevonulni és pihenni, ami az elmúlt hetekben nem adatott meg. Biccentett az igazgatónak, és mielőtt még magukra hagyta volna az időseket, megállt Piton mellett.  
  
– Lángokat látok, csak ennyit tudok. – Piton arca kissé elsötétült, nyilván ő is arra következtetett, amire ő is felébredés után. – Óriási tűz lesz, és sokan fognak szenvedni.  
  
Harry aztán fáradtan elindult a szobájába, de fél füllel még hallotta, hogy Piton felőle érdeklődik, és furcsa melegséget érzett a szívében, mint amikor régebben együtt készültek fel a háborúra. De az útjaik elváltak, és nem tapasztalhatta meg tovább az érzést, ami most is elárasztotta.   
  
És különben is? Miért kell ezen rágódnia?   
  
Van egy remek szeretője, aki minden kívánságát teljesíti, és határozottan törődik vele. Nem kéne abban reménykedni, hogy hosszú évek után Pitonnal teljesen zöldágra vergődnek, és a bájitalmester valóban miatta fog aggódni, nem azért, mert közeleg a következő Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Felért a szobájába, és miután becsukta az ajtót, akkora fájdalomhullám robogott át rajta, hogy térdre rogyott a földön. Normál esetben a kín percek alatt eltűnt, de ez úgy tűnt, ez csupán már halvány remény marad. Megpróbálta elővenni a pálcáját, de csak azt érte el, hogy oldalra esett. Amikor végre varázsolhatott volna, már annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogy nem volt már képes megfelelő hűtőbűbájokat szórni a lábára. Vagy azok nem hatottak, hirtelen nem tudta megmondani.  
  
A szobájának padlóján feküdt tehetetlenül, miközben arra gondolt, hogy tele a ház Rendtagokkal, és bárki beléphet az ajtón, mert levédeni sem volt már képes. Nem akarta, hogy Lupin így lássa, mert nem akart rá okot adni. Jól ismerte a férfit, aki bár visszafogta magát, mégis volt egy atyáskodó oldala, amely önkénytelenül is előtérbe került, mikor Harryt valami baj érte.  
  
Nem sokáig adatott meg ezen gondolkodni, mert rémületére benyitottak. Rettegve pillantott fel az érkezőre, és nem gondolta volna, hogy Piton jelenlétének ennyire örülni fog. A bájitalmester ledermedt pár másodpercre, mikor meglátta őt a földön, de aztán gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és számos védőbűbájt szórt rá.   
  
Mikorra visszafordult, már teljesen dühösnek tűnt.  
  
– Az ember azt gondolná, ennyi évesen már felelősségteljesebb vagy! – szidta le, mikor leguggolt mellé. – Mi történt veled?  
  
– Nem tudom… jött a szokásos fájdalom, de nem múlt el.  
  
– Hát azt látom – jegyezte meg Piton komoran.   
  
Harryn megint átcsapott a fájdalomhullám, kezét erősen rászorította a combjára, közben összeszorította a fogát, de egy szisszenés így is elhagyta a száját. Piton gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmait, de bármit is tett, nem ért el vele semmit.  
  
– Nem… hat – szűrte a fogai közt Harry, és beharapta a szája szélét, nehogy felkiáltson.  
  
– Majd ez – közölte Piton higgadtan, miközben kidugaszolta a bizarr kinézetű fiolát, és a szájához tartotta. – Gyerünk, idd meg!   
  
Harry mind lenyelte, az erős fájdalom pedig fokozatosan enyhült, végül csak úgy érezte, mintha a combját imént igen erősen bevágta volna. Kimerülten hunyta le a szemét, miközben próbálta szapora légzését csillapítania.  
  
– Igen hatásos – nyögte ki végül.  
  
– Valójában ez volt az, amit előírtam számodra, hogy bevedd, naponta kétszer – mondta szárazon Piton, aztán megérintette Harry arcát. – Jobban vagy? – Harry bólintott, bár gondolatai akörül jártak, hogy Arvalhoz képest Pitonnak mennyivel érdesebb keze van, és ez vajon mitől lehet. – Még mindig ijesztően sápadt vagy. A gyűlés után egyáltalán nem úgy tűntél, mint aki rosszul van. Azután kezdődött?  
  
– Nem… Pár perce történt, váratlanul ért, és igen erősen. – Próbált megmozdulni, de rájött, hogy Piton segítsége nélkül felkelni sem tud. A bájitalmester készségesen az ágyhoz támogatta őt. – Piton, kérlek, ne mond el Remusnak, mi történt – nézett komolyan a férfira. – Nem akarom, hogy aggódjon.  
  
Piton szótlanul nézte egy darabig, elgondolkodva a hallottakon.  
  
– Rendben. Gondolom, tudod, mi a feltétele ennek, ugye? – Mikor Harry erre igen mérgesen nézett, Piton azért folytatta. – Mivel egész hétvégén Lupin vendégszeretetét élvezed, biztos vagyok benne, hogy két napot kibírsz itt a szobádban.  
  
– Nem mondod, hogy két nap szobafogságra ítélsz…? – kérdezett rá döbbenten Harry.   
  
A bájitalmester leült mellé az ágy szélére.  
  
– De igen, méghozzá teljes ágynyugalom. – Szavai annyira komolyan csengtek, hogy Harry komolyan elborzadt azon, hogy tényleg megbénulhat, ha nem tesz úgy. – Minimális mozgás, de ha nem tartod be, komoly baj történhet. Ez vonatkozik arra is, hogy beszedd a bájitalokat, ahogyan előírtam. – Piton nem túl feltűnően elmosolyodott, mikor Harry lába felé nézett egy pillanat töredékéig.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezett rá Harry kissé bosszúsan.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem láttam a sérülést, minden téren a beszámolóidra hagyatkoztam. Nem, nem szükséges levenned – tette hozzá sietve, mikor látta, hogy Harry meg akar szólalni.  
  
Piton még mindig jól szórakozott azon, hogy szégyenlős, de Harry mindig is griffendéles volt. Így egy mozdulattal lehúzta a nadrágot, és az alsója alatt rögtön látható vált az óriási sötétvörös folt, amit itt-ott kisebb feketék díszítettek.  
  
– Amúgy is meg akartam mutatni, mert… ijesztően néz ki – mondta halkan.  
  
– Valóban – értett egyet Piton, arca pedig elkomorodott, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját, és elvégzett pár bűbájt. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire súlyossá alakul az állapotod. A héten túlhajszoltad magad, amivel szemmel láthatóan felgyorsítottad a folyamatot. A bájital el fogja ezt mulasztani, de azért a kezelés végén látni szeretném, hogy valóban meggyógyult.  
  
Harry kissé esetlenül, de visszahúzta magára a nadrágját, Piton pedig ráterítette a takarót.  
  
– Mi történt egyébként, hogy a két átok, amit említettél, ilyesmit okozott évekkel később?  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen pontosan nem tudom, csak gyanítom. Az Aestus a Cruciatusszal együtt mélyen a szövetekre hatott, és úgy néz ki, a Baziliszkusz által okozott mérgezés nem tűnt el teljes mértékben a szervezetedből, noha a főnixkönny meggyógyította azt. – Harry megrökönyödve hallgatta, mit derített ki Piton. – Kialakított valamiféle érzékenységet a szervezetedben a varázserőddel kombinálva. Egyáltalán nem találtam még ehhez hasonló példát az elmúlt évszázadra visszamenőleg. Nyilvánvalóan azért, mert egy Baziliszkusszal való találkozás nagyon ritka, pláne a túlélők arányában.   
  
– Így egyértelmű, hogy sosem vizsgálta egy gyógyító sem a túlélőkre ható varázslatokat – fejezte be Harry. – Utálom, hogy ilyen különleges vagyok.  
  
– Nos, igen, ráadásul elég kalandos fiatalkorod volt. – Piton felkelt az ágyról, és letett az éjjeliszekrényre öt aranysárga színű bájitalt. – Ezeket vasárnap estig szedd be, akkor ellenőrizlek, és hozok újabb adagokat, kisebb hatóerővel. Mindjárt jövök, hozok arra a sérülésre borogatást.  
  
– Rendben… köszönök mindent – mondta Harry, mire egy biccentést kapott válaszul.  
  
Piton feloldotta a bűbájokat az ajtón, és indult, hogy távozzon, mikor szembetalálta magát Lupinnal.  
  
– Perselus? – nézett rá értetlenül Remus.  
  
– Lupin – köszönt oda Piton.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte értetlenül Lupin, Harryre pillantva.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Lupin. Potternek csak pihenésre van szüksége. Nem alszik jól éjszakánként, ezért kérte tőlem a segítséget. Az ilyen hivatáshoz az szükséges, hogy a gyógyító mindig kipihent legyen.  
  
– Rendben, köszönöm a segítséget, Perselus. Akkor nem is zavarlak, Harry – pillantott át Piton válla fölött. – Csupán szerettem volna szólni, hogy holnap reggel indulunk Teddyvel Londonba, ha reggel kilencre kész leszel, az jó lenne.  
  
Harry rögtön ellenkezni akart, de Piton gyorsabb volt.  
  
– Nem lehet. Pottert szobafogságra ítéltem, legjobb esetben is csak a mosdóba mehet ki, és talán a konyhába. Hangsúlyozom, _talán_. Pihennie kell, a szó szoros értelmében.  
  
– Oh. – Lupin igazán meglepődött. – Ez főgyógyítói utasítás volt? – Piton biccentett. – Ez esetben majd igyekszünk haza, és majd Teddyvel feljövünk, rendben?  
  
– Persze, örülnék neki! – mondta vidáman Harry, de még számára sem tűnt túl meggyőzőnek. – Jó éjt, Remus!  
  
– Jó éjszakát! – köszönt el Lupin. Piton még visszanézett Harryre, mielőtt becsukta az ajtót.  
  
A szobában teljes csend lett, Harry pedig egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Tulajdonképpen még fel sem fogta, hogy Piton konkrétan szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott Remusnak az érdekében. A bájitalmester nyilvánvalóan komolyan veszi az ilyen dolgokat, és Harrynek ez jólesett.   
  
Már majdnem elszenderedett, amikor arra eszmélt, hogy Piton visszatért, és szólongatja. Motyogott valamit válaszul, de a férfi nyilvánvalóan nem értette, ő pedig arra eszmélt, hogy felemeli a takaróját, és lassan lehúzza róla a nadrágot.  
  
Piton meleg borogatást helyezett a lábára, aztán óvatosan visszatakarta őt, majd csendesen távozott.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry mosolyogva gondolt vissza a hétvégére, amikor ágynyugalomra volt ítélve, és Teddy napokon keresztül boldogította a kis versenyseprűjével, míg Piton valóban ellenőrizte az állapotát, és hozott enyhébb bájitalokat. A sérülésnek pedig már nyoma sem volt, mint ahogy a fájdalomnak sem.   
  
– Megint kávé? – kérdezett rá Adela, mire Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Nem, azt most hagyom egy ideig. Ez most tea! – mutatta lelkesen, és aláfirkantotta közben a jelenlétit.  
  
– Jó reggelt!   
  
Harry a hang irányába fordult, és figyelte, ahogy Hermione jókedvűen közeledik.   
  
– Neked is… csak nem jól indult a reggel?  
  
– Oh. – Harry úgy látta, mintha kicsit elpirult volna a fiatal nő aláírás közben. – Sikerült kipihennem magam. – Aztán alaposan végignézett rajta. – Látom, neked is sikerült. Remus mesélte, hogy _hol_ töltötted a hétvégét.   
  
– Hm, hát igen… – Harry még mondani akart volna valamit, de még több ismerős csatlakozott a társasághoz. Neville és Dean közeledtek hozzájuk, Dean menetközben lelkesen szendvicset evett. – Jó étvágyat.  
  
– Kösz – motyogta két falat között Dean. – Kell az energia, sosem tudod, mire számíthatsz a varázslati traumák osztályán. Lehet, ezt választom szakterületnek.  
  
– Na ez a beszéd – mondta lelkesen Neville, és egy puszival köszöntötte Hermionét, majd felnézett a táblára. – Ó, Harry.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezett rá értetlenül, aztán követte barátja pillantását. – Hűha.  
  
Mindannyian a táblát nézték, amin a beosztás mutatta, ki hol dolgozik.   
  
  
**Potter, Harry**   
Osztály: Varázslati traumák Intenzívellátó részlege, 4. emelet  
Gyakornoki felelős: Leavold főgyógyító, Osztályvezető helyettes  
  
  
– Nem irigyellek – szólalt meg Neville. – Csak párszor voltam oda beosztva, de minden alkalommal szörnyen bánatos és rosszkedvű lettem estére.  
  
– Ennyire rossz?  
  
– Nem kell megijedni, nem az – magyarázta Hermione. – Csak műszak végére az ember nagyon elkeseredett tud lenni. Nagyon sok az olyan sérült varázsló, akiknek még nem találtak gyógymódot, vagy nagyon súlyos állapotban vannak. És a helyzet most sem túl vidám, pláne, hogy Elisabeth Brownlow hetek óta kómában fekszik, és a képzett gyógyítók sem tudnak mit kezdeni a helyzettel. A lány pedig napról-napra egyre rosszabb állapotba kerül.  
  
– Hát ez tényleg nem hangzik jól – ismerte el Harry. – Akkor kívánjatok sok szerencsét.  
  
– Inkább kitartást – mormogta Dean. – Azzal az unottfejű Gavinnel leszek beosztva, annál minden más jobb lehet.  
  
Mélyet sóhajtott, aztán intett nekik és távozott, magukra hagyva őket.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nekem is… – motyogta Neville is, és gyors puszit adott Hermionénak.  
  
– Bízom benne, hogy megleped őket valamivel – vigyorgott rá Hermione. – Te rá szoktál olyan dolgokra jönni, amikre mások nem! Azt hiszem, én is megyek, hosszú lesz a mai nap. Csak add magadat! – köszönt el a fiatal nő is.  
  
Harry megajándékozta Adelát egy mosollyal, aztán lement a földszintre. Lelassított, amikor megérkezett arra a helyre, ahol akkor járt utoljára, amikor majdnem megvakult. Az óriási terem folyosóval volt határos, aminek egy részét üvegablak képezte. Rá lehetett látni a betegek többségére, és minden valószínűséggel Elisabeth Brownlow feküdhetett az ágyon, mert körülötte nagyon sok gyógyító állt némán, pálcájukat lengetve, miközben utasításokat adtak az ápolóknak.  
  
Felismerte Leavoldot, Pitont és látásból még két bájitalmestert, akiket néha látott a Rend gyűlésein, egy osztályvezetőt, illetve helyettest. Nyilvánvalóban a beteg lány állapotát beszélhették meg, halkan, suttogva. Majd az egyik helyettes intett a fejével, hogy menjenek ki a folyosóra. A többség nagy része távozott, de amikor Leavold megpillantotta Harryt, intett neki, hogy csatlakozzon a megmaradt, kialakult társaság köréhez. Amikor odament, meglepődve látta, hogy helyet adnak neki. Piton tekintete csak egy pillanatig időzött el rajta, aztán tovább vitatkozott a másik, fiatalabb bájitalmesterrel.  
  
– A csaláncsípések azért mondanak valamit, remélem! – mondta türelmetlenül Piton.  
  
– Már az összeset próbáltaaam! – vágott vissza, szándékosan elnyújtva a szót a fiatal bájitalmester. Tekintetével pásztázta a kezében tartott pergamen sorait. Ha nem lett volna a barna haj, Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy Bill Weasleyt látja. Összefogott haj, sárkánybőr csizma… talán a talár komolysága lógott csak ki a sorból. A komolyabb tekintetű, ősz hajú és szakállú sötétkék taláros varázsló mellé állt. – Talán ezeket a növényeket még végigpróbálhatnánk, Dylan.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy van értelme – ellenkezett a fiatal férfi, aztán felnézett Pitonra. – Perselus, próbáltad már a Limírai mohával? – Piton szeme meg sem rebbent. – Jó, hülye kérdés volt…  
  
– Talán…  
  
– Sok a talán, Angus! – csattant fel Piton karbatett kézzel, félbeszakítva az idős bájitalmestert. – Ezekkel nem megyünk semmire sem. Hiába próbáljuk végig a szérumkészítést a varázsvilág összes átkozott csalánkivonatával, örökkévalóságig el fog tartani. Ez méreg. Előbb azt kell megtalálnunk.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem találtak ezzel kapcsolatban semmilyen nyomot, nemhogy még csalánt – vitatkozott tovább Dylan, és színpadiasan elengedte a pergament, amit a másik férfi fogott. – De mivel jelenleg nincsen ennél fontosabb dolgom, fogom és bevetem magam a laboromba. Végigveszem a legközönségesebb mérgeket, amik a csalánokkal kapcsolatosak, és amiket még kihagytunk. Megfelel? – pillantott Piton felé, aki biccentett. – Szuper, mert tietek lesznek a közép-, és felsőosztálybeli durvább mérgek. – Azzal ott is hagyta őket.  
  
– Várom a jelentését, Mr. Giles! – szólt utána a folyosó végébe Leavold, mire Dylan a feje fölé emelte a kezét, hüvelykujját felmutatva, amikor meghallotta.  
  
– Végül is délre leteszteljük a kihagyott mérgek nagyrészét – hümmögte Angus, és összetekerte a pergament. – Van azért pár ötletem, amiket nem árt kizárni.  
  
– Én is így vagyok vele – bólintott Piton, majd ismét Harryre nézett. – Mr. Potter a délután folyamán majd mindvégig figyelemmel kíséri Brownlow kisasszony állapotát.  
  
– Igen, Piton főgyógyító – mondta engedelmesen Harry, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de aztán nem mondott semmit sem, hanem átvette a pergament Angustól, és elindultak a bájitallaborok felé.  
  
Ezután Leavolddal végigvették az intenzív ellátó részleg többi súlyos betegét, és Harry tényleg igazat adott barátainak, a végére már rendesen lehangolódott. Délben Piton és az az idősebb bájitalmester, Angus megjelentek, végigpróbálták az elkészült ellenszereket, de semmi sem történt.   
  
Harry nem tudott egyszerűen tétlenül ülni, tennie kellett valamit, jobb híján átolvasta a jelentést, és minduntalan arra jutott, hogy ez így nem stimmel. Mindenképpen a saját szemével akarta látni a helyszínt. Ha az a valaki nem menne bele, hát majd fű alatt elintézi.  
  
Hirtelen összerezzent, amikor Arval megjelent mellette, és megcsókolta.  
  
– Neked is eszedbe jutott az a nap, amikor itt voltam, igaz? – kérdezett rá Harry. Arval bólintott. – Ahhoz képest, hogy te vagy ennek az osztálynak a vezetője, nem sűrűn látlak errefelé, bár gondolhattam – motyogta még utána.  
  
– Nos, igen, elég sok helyre elszólítanak. Többet voltam itt, amikor megbízott vezető-helyettes voltam. Mint ahogy jelenleg Leavold főgyógyító – biccentett a férfi felé, aki épp a kórterem túlsó végében bűbájokkal ellenőrzött valakit. Mélyet sóhajtott. – Nem tudom, mikor érek haza, lehet, csak holnap. Kiküldetésre kell mennem.  
  
Mindketten kimentek a folyosóra, Harry bánatosan nézett párjára.  
  
– Utálom a rossz híreket.  
  
– Sajnálom. Ígérem, bepótoljuk az elvesztegetett időt, amint odajutunk – ígérte Arval, és újabb csókkal elköszönt tőle. – Jelentkezem, ha hazaértem!  
  
Harry szomorúan dőlt neki a falnak, és figyelte távozó szerelmét. Meglepődött, amikor Piton és Dylan elhaladtak mellette, és egyikük sem köszönt a másiknak. Leavold főgyógyító kijött a kórteremből, valószínűleg ő hívta őket.  
  
– Még mindig semmi, uraim?  
  
Dylan megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha nem számít az, hogy már párszor felrobbantottam ma a laboromat, akkor nem. – Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Csak képletesen mondtam – motyogta.  
  
– Valamit ki kell találnunk – mondta aggodalmasan Leavold. – Azért szóltam, mert szükséges volt két erősebb lélegeztető bűbáj. Akadozik a légzése.  
  
– Szuper – nyugtázta Dylan. – Tehát akkor tulajdonképpen semmi időnk sem maradt. Általában ilyenkorra már ki szoktál találni valamit.  
  
– Odavagyok a belém vetett bizalmadért, Mr. Giles. – Piton hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – De már mindent próbáltam. Ez valami olyasmi, amit egyikünk sem látott még közelről.   
  
Harry úgy gondolta, most, vagy soha.   
  
– Leavold főgyógyító, újra el szeretnék menni a helyszínre. Sőt, magam indítanék új nyomozást, ha jelenleg megtehetném. De ha arra viszont van lehetőségem, hogy újra kivizsgáljam a helyszínt.  
  
Leavoldnak felcsillant a szeme, amikor rájött, hogy Harry nemcsak gyógyítói munkát, hanem aurorit is fog csinálni.  
  
– Semmi akadálya! Örülnék, ha azt a múltkori hanyag munkát, amit szerintem a Minisztérium emberei műveltek, valaki korrigálná.   
  
– Ó, na végre valami – dünnyögte Dylan, aztán hirtelen odalépett, és megrázta Harry kezét. – Amúgy örülök, Mr. Potter, a szerencsének. Dylan Giles vagyok, Piton úgymond szerencsétlen tanítványa. Szerintem a te posztodat örökölhettem, már ha hihetek a pletykáknak.   
  
Az említett bájitalmester elég csúnyán nézett, ezért Dylan inkább elhallgatott. Harry vigyorogva visszahúzta a kezét, aztán komolyan Leavold felé fordult.  
  
– Nemrég olvastam át a lány aktáját, és szomorúan vettem tudomásul, hogy bizonyos magasabb minisztériumi alkalmazottaknak több jogosultságuk van az ügyek intézésben, mint az auroroknak.   
  
– Így igaz. Pont emiatt vagyunk megrekedve az ügyben – mondta mérgesen Leavold –, mert rengeteg nyomot eltüntettek, ami tudatta volna velünk, mi történt a lánnyal. A munkatársai hiába próbáltak a helyszínen valami használhatót találni, nem sikerült, így a lány gyógyítását teljesen ránk hagyták. A felsőbb vezetőket szemmel láthatólag nem érdekli, hogy veszélyben egy lány élete, csak azért, hogy minden kis mocskos dolgot eltitkoljanak. – Komolyan ránézett Harrye. – Vigyázzon magára, és ne kerüljön bajba emiatt.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, Leavold főgyógyító.  
  
Percekkel később a Szent Mungo kijárata felé haladtak, Piton végig csendben maradt, míg el nem hagyták az ispotályt. Amikor egy félreeső helyen megálltak, hogy hoppanáljanak, csak megszólalt.   
  
– Többször jártam a helyszínen, én sem találtam semmi szokatlant. – Harry felpillantott az aktából, amit távozáskor még magához hívott. – Miből gondolod, Potter, hogy te találni fogsz? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
– Előlem egyszerűen nem lehet elrejteni a dolgokat, ha olyan ügyről van szó.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.   
  
– Előttem sem ismeretlenek az eljárások, Potter. Én is tudom, hogy sokkal több rejtőzik még abban a házban, de ha megbocsátod nekem, nem tenném kockára a karrieremet. Eltekintenék attól, hogy okot adjak az elfogatásomra. Ellenben te... Minden további nélkül felfedheted az elleplezéseket. Elvégre auror lennél, ha nem tévedek.   
  
Piton közben rámutatott a címre, hova mennek.  
  
– Milyen mardekáros. Csak nehogy azzal kerüljön bajba, hogy velem jött. – Figyelte, ahogy Piton visszahúzza a kezét. Felnézett rá, miután összecsukta az aktát. – Ezt az ügyet nagyon gyorsan lezárták felsőbb vezetői nyomásra, hogy az aurorok ne vizsgálódjanak tovább.   
  
– Feltételezték, hogy a Szent Mungóban megoldják a páciens esetét, és minden le van zárva. – Pár pillanatig szünetet tartott. – Gondolom, neked is eszedbe jutott, ha más nem is, hogy Leavins főparancsnok minden bizonnyal tudott erről.   
  
Igen, Harry első gondolata rögtön ez volt, emlékezett arra, amikor Leavins szinte elküldte, hogy csináljon mást. – Igen, eszembe jutott.  
  
– Nem fogunk bajba kerülni, a gyógyítói protokoll sokszor felülbírálja az aurorit. És ez az eset pontosan az, mert a páciens minden próbálkozás ellenére sem épült fel.  
  
Harry szárazon felnevetett.  
  
– Persze, csak arra nem gondoltak, hogy pont engem viszel, aki valószínűleg rá fog jönni, mit titkolnak.  
  
– Természetesen én erről nem tudtam – mondta tetetett értetlenséggel Piton. – Elvégre éveken keresztül utáltuk egymást, alig tudtunk együtt dolgozni, és ezt még a Rendtagok is így tudják. – Harry erre eléggé furcsán nézhetett, mert Piton sóhajtva folytatta: – Ne viccelj már, nem utállak, Potter.  
  
– Az jó, mert utálnám a gondolatát, hogy ha mégis bajba kerülsz, majd azért is engem hibáztatsz.   
  
– Egyáltalán nem foglak, sőt mi több, örülök, hogy együtt jutunk az ügy végére.  
  
A francba, gondolta Harry. Ő is örült neki. És annak is, hogy Arval ezt nem tudja.   
  
Intett, hogy indulhatnak a lány házához, aztán hoppanáltak. Percekkel később a ház nappalijában ácsorogtak tanácstalanul.  
  
– Itt szerintem nem is lesz semmi olyasmi, ami megmutatná magát – jelentette ki Harry, mire Piton felé fordult.  
  
– Miért vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy rájössz, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte kissé gúnyosan, de Harry nem foglalkozott a hangnemmel.  
  
– Mondjuk úgy, hogy a helyiséget rá tudom bírni arra, hogy megmutassa azokat a dolgokat, amiket eltüntettek. – Piton kíváncsian felhúzta a szemöldökét. – De itt nem rejtettek el semmit sem.  
  
– Pedig itt találtak rá a lányra – mutatott maga elé Piton. – Bár gondolom, te is arra jutottál, hogy nem itt történt a baleset. – Harry bólintott, és amit tippelt, Piton ki is mondta. – Menjünk hátra a raktárba.  
  
Szépen rendezett dobozok, régi ágy, komód, székek… tipikus cuccok, amik jellemzőek az ilyen helyiségekre. Piton mindent gondosan leellenőrzött a pálcájával, miközben Harry elgondolkodva állt meg az ajtóban. Ő is előhúzta a pálcáját, erősen megszorította, és lehunyta a szemét. Érzékelte, hogy közben Piton odalépett melléje, de nem szólt hozzá. Ez segített is, mert így erősebben tudott koncentrálni arra, hogy ráerőltesse a varázserejét a helyiségre.  
  
A varázslás sokkal nehezebben ment, mint máskor, ami arra utalt, hogy nagyon erős varázsigékkel tüntették el a dolgokat, nehogy véletlenül valaki rájöjjön. Harry ettől kezdett begurulni. Mi lehet annyira fontos, hogy hagyjanak egy lányt meghalni?!  
  
Megszédült kicsit és leizzadt, de amikor kinyitotta a szemét, elégedetten fújta ki a levegőt.   
  
– Ez nem raktár – szólalt meg végül, ahogyan mindenen végignézett. – Ez egy… labor.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton, aki feltűnően őt nézte, vajon összeesik-e a megerőltetéstől.  
  
Harry közelebb lépett hozzá, aztán bal kezét a férfi vállára tette. Hallotta, hogy Piton hirtelen vesz levegőt, amikor számára is láthatóvá váltak a tényleges berendezések.  
  
Minden lom eltűnt, és korszerű bájitalfőző felszerelések váltak láthatóvá. Sok-sok bájitalos fiola, profi tisztítórendszer, a sarokban pedig rengeteg tojáshéj, nem messze pedig a ládában sok-sok békatetem. Harry szinte érezte, hogy felfordul a gyomra a látványtól.  
  
– Ez… ez… az, aminek gondolom? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Még sosem láttam ilyesmit – vallotta be Piton. – Igen, az. Hiszen neked is megvolt az a tankönyved – tette hozzá dühösen. – Ha jól látom azokat, varangytetemek.  
  
– Nem értem… a baziliszkuszkeltetést a középkor óta tiltja a törvény! Mi a franc folyik itt, hogy eltussolták az egészet?  
  
– Én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, hova lettek azok, amik kikeltek – közölte Piton zordan. – De lenne tippem, miért takarítottak ki innét.  
  
Piton elindult a tisztítóberendezés felé, Harry pedig követte, hogy a keze ne mozduljon el, és a férfi még mindig lássa, amit ő. Harry nem értette, mit lát, de ahhoz nem kellett zseninek lennie, hogy rájöjjön, nem a baziliszkusz volt a lényeg, hanem a méreg, amit termelt.   
  
– A berendezést nyilván arra használták, hogy módosítsák a mérget. – Piton kicsit oldalra billentette a fejét, hogy közelebbről megnézze, vajon mi lehetett a tálcán. – Sőt, növénybe fecskendezték.  
  
– A csaláncsípések a karján – jött rá Harry. – Elisabeth Brownlow valahogyan bejött ide, és véletlenül megcsípte az, ami itt volt.  
  
– Pontosan. Már csak az a kérdés – egyenesedett fel Piton –, miért van még mindig kómában.   
  
– Talán elrontottak valamit kotyvasztás közben. Gondolod, hogy tudsz alkotni olyat, amitől meggyógyul? – Piton úgy nézett rá, mint egy elsőévesre. – Hát persze, hogy igen.  
  
– Engem inkább az foglalkoztat, vajon hová tűnt az a sok növény – nézett az üres polcokra Piton. – Nem hiszem, hogy a mieinknél lennének.  
  
– A mieink szerintem csak alaposan kitakarítottak – közölte Harry fáradtan. Elengedte Piton vállát, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és eltüntette a raktár eredeti funkcióját. Amikor ismét felnézett, Piton arca hullámzott előtte. A bájitalmester megragadta két oldalt, pedig erre nem volt szükség. – Jól vagyok – mondta rögtön. – Csak túl sok erős mágiájú varázsló vett részt a nyomok eltüntetésében.  
  
– Albus – nyögte Piton hirtelen. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nem tudott erről.  
  
– Én sem hiszem – sóhajtotta Harry. Próbálta lerázni magáról a férfit, de az nem hagyta.  
  
– Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy egyedül hoppanálj. Ha pedig visszatértünk, elvárom, hogy legalább egyél valamit, és pihenj kicsit.  
  
– De utána ráborítom Leavons főparancsnokra az asztalt – közölte Harry mérgesen.  
  
– Potter! Griffendéles hozzáállást tanúsítasz, holott tudhatnád, fejjel a falnak nem mindig működik.  
  
– Mehetünk! – csattant fel Harry dühösen.  
  
Piton átkarolta a vállát, aztán a világ szétolvadt körülöttük.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Miután Piton meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry vett magának egy szendvicset és leült az ebédlőben, elment, hogy megkeresse Neville-t, mert szüksége volt pár ritka növényre, hogy kifejlessze az ellenszert Dylannel együtt, ami megmenti Elisabeth Brownlow életét.  
  
Harry aztán minden teketória nélkül bement az Aurorparancsnokságra, és kért Leavinstől pár percet, hogy beszéljenek. Nem volt ám kellemes beszélgetés, pláne, amikor közölte, hogy utálja, ha hülyének nézik. Leavins erre rávágta, hogy nem akarta, hogy rosszul érezze magát, ha rájön, azok a mérgezett növények nincsenek meg.  
  
– Természetesen a Rend feje tudott erről, igaz? – kérdezett rá Harry fagyosan. Látta, hogy a parancsnoka elsápadt. – Nem vagyok ám olyan hülye, mint gondolja. És nem is értem, hol abban a logika, hogy a többi Rendtag nem tudhat róla.  
  
– Harry, ez nem az, amire…  
  
– Sajnálom, Leavins főparancsnok, de most nagyot esett a szememben – vágta a fejéhez Harry. – Komolyan nem hiszem el… Valóban képesek lennének feláldozni egy ártatlan lányt, csak azért, hogy eltusolják az ügyet?!  
  
– Nem csak erről van szó! – vágott vissza a férfi. – Nem szivároghat ki semmi sem erről az esetről, maradjon ki belőle, ez nem a maga dolga.  
  
– Szerintem pedig igenis az én dolgom. Nem vagyok hajlandó részt venni emberölési kísérletben.  
  
– Ezzel mire akar célozni? - vicsorgott a férfi.  
  
– Nagyon is érti.  
  
Az aurorparancsnok közelebb lépett, és kissé baljóslatúan nézett le rá, de Harry nem ijedt meg tőle.   
  
– Tehát vegyem úgy, hogy fenyeget?  
  
– Vegye aminek akarja! – Azzal becsapta maga után az irodaajtót, és dehoppanált.  
  
Nem volt kimondottan éhes, de elment az ebédlőbe, hogy egyen valamit vacsora gyanánt. A teremben már leoltották a fényeket, csupán az asztalon álló üveggömbök biztosítottak fényt a varázslóknak. Az ételkiadónál ismét kisméretű szendvicset kért, és hozzá némi teát, mert már tényleg sok volt a kávéból. Hátul keresett magának asztalt, aztán lassan eszegetni kezdett. Már majdnem befejezte a vacsoráját, amikor megpillantotta Pitont, amint kért egy csésze kávét. Amikor észrevette őt, oda is jött hozzá.   
  
– Ugye nem rúgattad ki magad? – kérdezte rögtön, ahogy helyet foglalt vele szemben.  
  
– Dehogy! Még nem sikerült. – Bekapta az utolsó falatot, aztán eltolta a tányérját. – Gondolom, nem lepődsz meg rajta, hogy Leavins tudott róla, és persze Dumbledore professzor is.  
  
– Azon inkább, hogy a Rendből csak pár ember van tisztában az üggyel. – Piton zsémbesen nézett a csészére. – Elképzelésem sincs, hogy _én_ miért nem tartoztam közéjük.   
  
– Nyilvánvalóan nyomós oka volt rá. – Harry pár korty után aztán megkérdezte azt, amin egész délután izgult. – Ugye sikerült elkészíteni az ellenszert?  
  
– Természetesen. A gond csak az, hogy nem tudjuk, mit módosítottak a mérgen, úgyhogy még némi idő kell, hogy rájöjjünk. – A férfi is ivott, aztán folytatta. – Nem reagál semmire sem, úgyhogy Dylannel Longbottom további ígéretes növényeivel próbálkozunk, amik közel állhatnak ahhoz a szérumhoz, ami a baziliszkusz marása ellen jó. – Lehajtotta az utolsó kortyot is, aztán távozni készült. – Megyek is folytatni a munkát, aztán benézek Miss Brownlowhoz. Csak tudni szerettem volna, hogy nem tettél semmi ostobaságot.  
  
– Szóval aggódott. – Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta. – Elintézek pár dolgot, aztán megyek az intenzív ellátó részlegre. Leavold főgyógyítótól még úgysem kaptam aláírást.  
  
Piton biccentett, aztán otthagyta őt. Harry figyelte a sötét alakot, ahogy elhagyja az ebédlőt, miközben azon gondolkodott, vajon Piton eddig is ennyire aggódott-e érte.  
  
Pár órával később sikerült elkapnia a varázslati traumák osztályán Leavolt főgyógyítót, hogy aláírást szerezzen. Rögtön meg is nyugtatta a férfit, hogy Piton Neville-lel hamarosan elkészíti a módosított szérumot, ami talán segíthet.  
  
Később a folyosón sétált az intenzív ellátó részleg felé, amikor szembejött vele Gavin és Dean. Mindketten jókedvűnek tűntek, ahhoz képest, hogy hol is voltak. A hátuk mögött, az üvegablak túloldalán Elisabeth még mindig kómában feküdt.  
  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – érdeklődött értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Jaj, semmi különös. Csak láttunk egy khm, igen érdekes dolgot az előbb az osztályon, látnod kellett volna! – Dean elég perverz mozdulatot tett. – És képzeld, nem tudtak elválni egymástól! – Gavin együtt kuncogott Deannel.  
  
– Szerencsétlenek – mormogta Harry, aztán átpillantott Dean válla felett, csak hogy a látványtól minden vér kifusson az arcából.  
  
Elisabeth vergődött az ágyon, holott hetek óta meg sem mozdult. Harry csak pár másodpercig tétovázott, aztán szaladt is befelé, hogy minél előbb a lány mellett teremhessen. Harry látta, hogy az ügyeletes ápolók értesítették az érintett főgyógyítókat, de nem akart egy percet sem veszíteni. Pálcájával ráolvasásokat végzett, és arra jutott, hogy Piton előző széruma okozhatja a bajt, ezért semlegesítő bűbájt bocsájtott a rángatózó testre. Riadtan figyelte, hogy bejött Gavin is, és a bájitaloskocsihoz nyúlt.  
  
– Az isten szerelmére, ne! – szólt rá Harry. – Nem adhatsz neki görcsoldót, ez a reakció más, mint amire gondolsz! A szervezetében jelen van már egy szérum, arra reagál! Ha ezt ledöntöd a torkán, még nagyobb bajt okozol!   
  
– Gavin, ne tedd, igaza van Harrynek! – mondta Dean is, aki megállt az ágy végében.  
  
– Már megbocsássatok, a szérum okozza a görcsöket, és ha nem csillapítják, akkor a lány légzése és keringése össze fog omlani, ha semlegesítő bűbájokat szórtok rá, nem fogjátok elkerülni!  
  
– A fenéket nem! – Harry durván kiütötte Gavin kezéből a fiolát, mire az a falnak csapódott, de nem tört el. – Dean, mozdulj már, és varázsolj! – Szerencsére Deant sem kellett félteni, rögtön az ágy mellé lépett, és varázsolni kezdett. Viszont Gavin is előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy elkábítsa a barátját, de Harry gyorsabb volt. – _Capitulatus!_  
  
A szobában több pálca is felé repült, de Harry nem foglalkozott velük, hanem megkerülte Gavint, aki közben az elgurult bájital után szaladt. Harry utánaugrott. Gavin mugli módon vetette rá magát, és többször durván behúzott Harrynek. Harryt sem kellett félteni, már éppen azon volt, hogy non-verbálisan elkábítsa a férfit, de Leavold főgyógyító hátulról megragadta Gavint, és kihurcolta magával a részlegből.  
  
Harry kezét az orrára szorítva pillantott fel Pitonra, és elfogadta a segítő jobbot, miközben a férfi háta mögött Dylan elismerően mutogatott neki. Jelen volt Neville és Angus is, nyilván azért késlekedtek kicsit, hogy immáron a kész szérumot adják be Elisabethnek.  
  
– Bölcs gondolat volt a semlegesítő bűbájok sokasága – mondta elismerően Piton. – Most már boldogulni fognak. Kimehetnék pár percre? – intett a többiek felé az ablakon túl.  
  
Harry bólintott, és követte Pitont a folyosóra. Meglepődött, amikor a vörös ruhás aurorban felismerte Ront. A fogát csikorgatta a gondolatra, hogy Leavins küldte utána ellenőrizni. Halványan rámosolygott, aztán Leavoldra figyelt, miután előhalászott egy zsebkendőt és az orrára szorította.  
  
– Felvittem Whittard vezető főgyógyítóhoz, azt hiszem, ki lesz rúgva – foglalta össze komoran, miközben sportcipőjével türelmetlenül toporgott. – Ez volt az utolsó húzása. Minden valószínűség szerint Gavin Bedloe karrierjének vége. – Tekintete a beteg lány felé vándorolt, ahol Neville óvatosan Elisabeth Brownlow szájába csepegtette a szérumot. Dean és pár ápoló gondterhelten figyelték őt. – Most már rendben lesz?  
  
– Valószínűleg – felelte Piton. – Végre megtaláltuk azt a gyógynövényt, amivel kombinálva az ellenszérum kihozhatja ebből az állapotból, bár még kell egy kis idő.   
  
– Végre valami jó hír – nyugtázta Leavold, aztán tekintete megállapodott Harryn. – Gyakrabban jöhetne hozzám gyakorlatra.  
  
– Nem tőlem függ – mosolygott rá Harry. – Legközelebb igyekszem nem ekkora feltűnést kelteni, esküszöm.  
  
Leavold a fejét rázva otthagyta őket, és bement Nevillékhez. Harry már épp kérdezni akarta Rontól, mit keres itt, de Piton még itt maradt.  
  
– Köszönöm a segítségedet, nélküled nem oldottuk volna meg az ügyet.   
  
Aztán a bájitalmester is csatlakozott a bentlévő társasághoz, Harry pedig Ron felé fordult.  
  
– Uh, kedvenc bájitaltan tanárunk köszönetet mondott neked – borzongott meg. Harrynek rögtön eszébe jutott az, hogy ha Ron is úgy dolgozna, mint Neville Pitonnal, valószínűleg nem mondana ilyeneket. – Ijesztő.  
  
– Nem olyan rossz. Mondd, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Harry, pedig tudta a választ. Elvette a zsebkendőt, és rendesen megtörölte az orrát.  
  
Ron fejével a beteg lány felé intett.  
  
– Miután majdnem megölte szerencsétlen lányt, és Leavold kivonszolta innét az irodába, minket hívott, mert Gavin nem maradt nyugton. Whittardhoz már mi vittük fel, hogy elbeszélgessen vele. – Aztán megadóan feltartotta a kezét. – Mielőtt rákérdeznél, Leavins pont azért küldött engem, mert tudja, hogy jóbarátok vagyunk.  
  
– És szeretné, ha kipuhatolnád, nem fecsegtem-e.  
  
– Nem mintha tudnám, miről van szó – motyogta zavartan Ron, a falat bámulva mellette. – Csak be kell számolnom róla, hogy mi történt itt. – Harry még mindig csúnyán nézett rá, ezért barátja úgy gondolta, témát vált. – Tudod, hogy közeledik Leavins főparancsnok évfordulós ünnepsége… nem gondolkodtál rajta, mivel lepjük meg? Az egész osztályon a kisebb klikkek készülnek ajándékokkal.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott. Valahogy a mai eset után nem igazán akart olyan embert ünnepelni, aki részt vett valami helytelenben.  
  
– Nem tudom, Ron. Őszintén szólva, még nem jutottam odáig, hogy töprengjek ezen. Elég sok minden járt az eszemben. – Ami végül is tényleg igaz volt. Bár inkább valakik, de lényegtelen. – Majd gondolkodom rajta, rendben?  
  
Ront felvillanyozta a dolog, és összedörzsölte a kezeit.  
  
– Majd ha meghallgattam a te ötleteidet, majd mesélek az enyéimről is. – Elmotyogott egy Tempust. – Uh, elég késő van. Ne haragudj, de mennem kell. – Aggódva felpillantott rá. – Végül is jól vagy, minden rendben? – Harry bólintott. – Te nem jössz haza?  
  
– Tulajdonképpen eléggé elmaradtam a papírmunkáimmal – vallotta be kelletlenül. – Arval ma nem lesz itthon, szerintem haza se megyek, nem érdemes.  
  
– Az első jele, ha munkamániás vagy, hogy ha már haza sem mész – vigyorgott Ron. – Csak arra kérlek, kíméld magad!  
  
Harry ismét bólintott, aztán figyelte, ahogy Ron elhagyja a folyosót, majd végül úgy döntött, elmegy harapni valamit. Amikor leért, rájött, hogy a vacsorát ki kell egészíteni némi koffeinnel, hogy megírja a papírokat. Szerencsére pár óra alatt végzett velük, majd kíméletlenül megszabadulva a tehertől, szinte bedobálta őket a szekrényébe. Még sosem próbálta ki a személyzeti hálókat, de egyszer el kell kezdeni, nemde?  
  
Mielőtt valójában megnézte volna, milyenek is lehetnek azok a szobák, a személyzeti mosdókból kiválasztotta a leghátsót, ami kevésbé volt forgalmas. A megérzései azt súgták, nem ezt kellett volna, de amikor dolga végeztével megmosta az arcát és a tükörbe nézett, rájött, valóban rossz döntés volt.  
  
A tükörből Bedloe nézett vissza rá gonosz vigyorral, másodpercekre rá megragadta hátulról úgy, hogy Harry alig tudott mozdulni.  
  
– Nem vagyok ám olyan tapasztalatlan az aurorokkal szemben – sziszegte a fülébe. – Pláne nem az olyanokkal, akik szeretik más karrierjét tönkretenni.  
  
– Már meg ne… haragudj, de a karriered tönkremeneteléről… csak te magad tehetsz – préselte ki magából Harry a szavakat. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy ilyen hülyéket is felvesznek, mint te. – Fejét durván hátraütötte, ami elég volt arra, hogy Gavin felkiáltson, Harry pedig pálcát rántson. Ráfogta a félelmetesen önelégült férfira, aki vérző orrát dörzsölte.  
  
– Nem fogok úgy elmenni, hogy ne mondjak köszönetet.   
  
– Nem én vagyok a pálca másik oldalán – felelte Harry komolyan, de arra nem számított, hogy Bedloe egy kézlendítéssel kitépi a kezéből a pálcáját, ami a mosdó túloldalánál landolt.  
  
– Most már egyenlőek az esélyek! – kiáltotta Gavin. – Hallottam történeteket Weasleytől, hogy milyen is volt a gyerekkorod. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elveszi a kedved némi leckéztetés!   
  
Lendületből megpróbált behúzni Harrynek, de ő időben elhajolt, és visszakézből behúzott Bedloe-nak.   
  
– Te nem vagy normális! – köpte Harry, reménykedve, hogy ezt a csatát sikerült megnyernie egy képzett őrülttel szemben.  
  
– Erről vitatkozhatnánk! – vicsorogta dühösen Gavin.  
  
Durva bunyó vette kezdetét, ahogyan egyikük ütött, a másikuk úgy vágott vissza. Harry felszisszent, amikor Bedloe durván megragadta, és nekivágta a szemközti falnak. Harrynek sem kellett több, magához hívta a pálcáját, aztán párbajjal folytatták azt, amit eddig mugli módon akart az az őrült.  
  
Átkok repültek, Bedloe majdnem leszakította a vécéajtót, Harry pedig nem kímélte a tükröket. Teljesen úgy tűnt, a helyzet eldőlni látszik Harry javára, de csalódnia kellett, amiért lebecsülte a komoly ellenfelet. A férfi nem volt híve a párbajnak, amint alkalma nyílt rá, olyan varázslattal taszította el Harryt, hogy az akkora lendülettel landolt a mosdókagylón, hogy az leszakadt vele együtt, és kettétört. Harry nyögve fogta meg az oldalát az éles fájdalomtól, ami elég lehetőséget adott Gavinnek, hogy elrepítse Harry pálcáját, és sajátját a nyakához szorítsa.  
  
– Nagyon sokan szeretnének holtan látni. Csak szívességet teszek nekik!  
  
– Fel nem foghatom, hogy miért baszod el az életed ezzel! – vicsorogta Harry.  
  
– Van egy bizonyos csoport, akikhez szívesen csatlakozom, sokkal többre fogom ott vinni.  
  
– Nem, ha rajtam múlik! – suttogta Harry, és kirúgta Bedloe lábát, és amikor az elterült, oldalba rúgta.  
  
Harry az aurori képzés után különösen edzett volt, minden lehetőségre felkészült, de az őt is meglepte, hogy amikor lehajolt hozzá, Bedloe gyomron vágta. Gavin kihasználta pillanatnyi tétlenségét, és minden teketória nélkül a hajánál fogva megragadta Harryt, majd durván odavágta a fejét a mosdókagylóhoz.  
  
Harry elfojtott kiáltás kíséretében jött rá, hogy az a roppanás, amit hallott, valószínűleg a koponyája volt. Forró folyadék csorgott le a homlokáról, és erőtlenül zuhant hasra a vizes padlón, miközben Bedloe elégedetten felnevetett.   
  
– Úgy érzem, kezdésnek… vagy akár utolsó alkalomnak is megfelelő volt ez a leckéztetés. – Harry felszisszent, amikor Gavin durván belerúgott. – Ha legközelebb találkozunk, nem leszek ilyen kíméletes. Már ha rádtalál valaki. – Igen erős varázsigéket szórt az ajtóra, amik garantálták, hogy senki se jusson be. – Bár remélem, akkor már régen késő lesz.   
  
Elköszönés gyanánt még kétszer alaposan Harry oldalába rúgott, aztán dehoppanált. Harry fájdalmában az oldalára szorította a kezét, és csak remélte, hogy addig nem ájul el, amíg nem útjára küld egy hívóbűbájt. Erőtlenül magához hívja a pálcáját, és segítséget hívjon.  
  
Mielőtt elájult, csupán egy szót suttogott el: – _Perselus._  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

**  
  
Következik: Éjszakai műszak**


	5. Éjszakai műszak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry múltkor a Grimmauld téren megtapasztalta azt a furcsa melegséget, amit mindig akkor érzett, amikor Pitonnal régen együtt készültek a csatára. Arvaltól függetlenül vágyik erre a dologra, mert szeretné, hogy Piton végre az élete része legyen...

Perselus késő este elmélyülten koncentrált a különös odafigyelést igénylő bájital elkészítésére. Beleszórta a következő hozzávalót, aztán megkavarta kétszer jobbra, majd háromszor balra. Félrehajolt a felcsapó gőzfelhő elől, kezével maga előtt legyezve belenézett az üst tartalmába, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy tökéletes lesz. Már csak az utolsó dolog maradt hátra, a folyékony kivonat, amiből mindössze pár csepp volt szükséges.   
  
Kidugaszolta a fiolát, aztán az üst fölé tartotta, és épp öntötte, mikor hirtelen nagyon erős fájdalom hasított a halántékába, aminek következtében több ömlött a bájitalhoz, mint kellett volna. Ellépett az üsttől, összeszorította a szemét, és bal kezével masszírozni kezdte a halántékát, a kín pedig lassan elmúlt.   
  
– _Bassza meg!_ – szitkozódott, amikor látta, hogy a drága, igényes bájital színe mennyire megváltozott a szokásoshoz képest. Normális hívás esetében a varázsló egyáltalán nem érez fájdalmat és rögtön tudja, hova kell mennie. De ezúttal a fájdalmat igen rosszul kivitelezett riasztóbűbáj okozta, amit jellemzően csak Potter volt képes végrehajtani.   
  
Sietősen eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt, körbenézett, hogy mindent felügyelet nélkül hagyhat-e, aztán gyorsan elindult oda, ahová Potter hívta. Ötlete sem volt, mi szüksége volt Potternek őrá egy illemhelyiségben, de tudta, hogy ok nélkül nem kérne segítséget. Nyilvánvalóan valaki rosszul lett ott, és Potter képtelen egyedül ellátni az illetőt. Jellemző.  
  
Perselus alig két perc múlva már a személyzeti mosdó előtt állt, és csodálkozva, egyszersmind gyanakvóan szemlélte az ajtóra bűvölt védővarázslatokat. Több közülük abból a fajtából való volt, melyet kevesen ismertek, tekintve hogy azokat nem tanították az iskolákban. Hosszú percekig küzdött a védelem ellen, majd miután végre hatástalanította azokat, gyorsan benyitott. Már épp a száján volt egy gúnyos megjegyzés, de a szeme elé táruló látvány beléfojtotta.  
  
Az illemhelyiség előtere úgy nézett ki, mintha mugli munkások durván szétverték volna. A három mosdókagylóból az egyik teljesen széttört, a fölötte lévő tükrök sem élték túl a dolgot. Az egyik vécé ajtaja pedig félig leszakadva lógott, nyilvánvalóan egy kíméletlen átok találhatta el. A törött mosdókagylóból vékony sugárban folyt a víz, az előtt pedig Potter feküdt a padlón összegyűlt tócsában, amit vörösre festett a fejéből szivárgó vér. Kezében pedig még mindig fogta a pálcát, amivel nyilvánvalóan őt hívta, mielőtt elájult.   
  
Perselus pálcájával védővarázslatot dobott az ajtóra – még mielőtt valaki mégis betévedne – aztán odasietett Potterhez, és kirántotta az arcát a vízből, mielőtt megfulladt volna. Megtámasztotta a fejét, aztán kezével óvatosan paskolni kezdte az arcát, vigyázva a fejsérülésére.  
  
– Potter, térj magadhoz – szólongatta, de semmi reakció nem volt. – _Potter!_ – emelte fel a hangját, mire végre úgy tűnt, a fiatal férfi felébred. Potter köhögni kezdett, Perselus pedig az oldalára fordította, hogy a férfi kiköpje a vizet a padlóra. Perselus aztán óvatosan félresöpörte a halántékáról a haját, hogy jobban megnézze azt a sebet.  
  
– Sajnálom a riasztóbűbájt – mondta Potter, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett rá. – Már nem igazán voltam magamnál, amikor varázsoltam.  
  
– Nos, csak egy bonyolult bájital látta a kárát – közölte Perselus kissé dühösen –, de hatásos volt. – Végigpillantott a fiatal férfi testén további sebesülések után kutatva. – Megsérültél máshol is? – Potter megrázta a fejét, és kezével a homlokához akart nyúlni, de Perselus megragadta. – Ne aggódj, nem súlyos.  
  
– De ahhoz elég volt, hogy kiüssön az a szemét, és meglógjon! – dühöngött Potter, és óvatosan felült, kezével megtámaszkodva a vizes padlón. Tekintetét vonzotta a halvány piros árnyalatú víz, aztán körbepillantott. – Rendet tudnál tenni, hogy senkinek se tűnjön fel, mi történt itt? – fordult feléje, mire Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem hinném, hogy képes vagyok most rá jelenleg. Igen, tudom, ki volt! A bizonyíték úgyis megtalálható a taláromon – bökött a mellkasára lévő kisebb piros foltokra, amik a nyilvánvaló verekedés nyomai lehettek.   
  
Perselus felkelt a földről, pálcájával pár alapos rekonstrukciós bűbájt küldött az ajtótól kezdve egészen a tükrökig. Aztán eltette a pálcát, és Potter felé fordult, aki közben talpra kecmergett, de elég ingatag lábakon állt.  
  
– Nem szeretném, ha ez nyilvánosságra kerülne – nézett Perselusra komolyan. – Csak az tudhat róla, akinek muszáj.   
  
– A laboromban elmondasz mindent, miközben ellátom a sérülésedet – közölte Perselus, és megragadta a férfit.   
  
– Így nem láthat senki sem – ellenkezett Potter, próbálva szabadulni, de amikor újból megingott, rájött, jobb, ha nem tiltakozik.  
  
– Nem is fog, mert hoppanálunk. – Látta, hogy Potter is erre jutott, mert drámaian beletörődő volt az arckifejezése. Bólintott, hogy készen áll a dologra.   
  
Perselus feloldotta a bűbájokat az ajtóról, eltette a pálcáját, majd egy figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Pottere, aztán a karjai közé húzta, és dehoppanált vele. Az irodájának folyosójára érkeztek, szerencsére kivételesen senki sem tartózkodott a folyosón. Perselus a félig ájult férfit a karosszékébe ültette, majd útjára küldött egy hívóbűbájt, amit aztán begyűjtő bűbájok követettek. A szükséges bájitalok a ronggyal együtt az íróasztalra lebegtek irodájának szekrényéből. Potter közben magához tért, mert lehunyt szemmel hosszan és mélyeket lélegzett. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta a felé tartott bájitalt, amit kérdés nélkül megivott.  
  
– Beszélnél végre, Potter? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Perselus, miközben a benedvesített textillel tisztítani kezdte a vért a férfi arcáról.  
  
– Nem egy őrült rajongó volt – felelt végre Potter, kicsit oldalra fordítva a fejét. – Hanem Gavin.  
  
Perselus keze megállt, és hitetlenkedve nézett le rá.  
  
– Bedloe? Mi oka lett volna rá? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
  
Potter türelmetlenül felpillantott.  
  
– Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza fáradtan. – Engem hibáztat a karrierje félrecsúszása miatt, és el akart intézni. Úgy gondolta, sok mindenkinek szívességet tesz ezzel.  
  
Perselus még mindig a hallottak sokkhatása alatt volt. Ahogy visszagondolt, látta azokat a jeleket, csak nem akarta elhinni, hogy egy olyan tehetség, mint Bedloe, ennyire félresiklik.  
  
– Tehát ezért nem akarod, hogy kipattanjon az ügy? – érdeklődött Perselus. – Csak a szűk kört akarod értesíteni az ügyről? De azért azt gondolom, nem várod el, hogy Whittard elől is elhallgassam ezt, ugye? – Potter szemei dühösen megvillantak. – Reméltem is. Ez olyan ügy, ami nagyon is érinti őt, mint ahogy a Rendet is, arról nem is beszélve, hogy meg kell tenni a szükséges óvintézkedéseket.  
  
Potter felszisszent, amikor Perselus óvatos mozdulatai ellenére is véletlenül fájdalmat okozott.  
  
– Az az idióta azt mondta – magyarázta halkan –, hogy van egy bizonyos csoport, akikhez csatlakozik, mert ott sokkal többre viszi majd.  
  
– Egy olyan varázsló, aki hosszas időt töltött el a közeledben és itt a Mungóban, igen veszélyes lehet az ő oldalukon – tűnődött Perselus.  
  
Letette a rongyot az asztalra, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy begyógyítsa a férfi sebét a homlokán. Megfogta Potter állát és kicsit oldalra fordította, majd lassan végighúzta pálcáját a seb fölött, és begyógyította a sérülést az apróbb koponyarepedéssel együtt.  
  
Amikor Perselus végzett, odafordult a kandallóhoz, bedobta a Hop–port.  
  
– _Whittard vezető főgyógyító irodája!_ – Miután Whittard feje megjelent a tűzben, így szólt: – Harvey? Volna pár perced? Sürgős lenne.  
  
– Egy pillanat, Perselus, mindjárt ott vagyok.  
  
Valószínűleg Potter igencsak meglepődött, hogy ilyen közvetlenek egymással Harveyval. Nyilván nem tudta, hogy a Szent Mungo vezetőjével is majdnem olyan a kapcsolata, mint Albusszal. Percek múltán fellobant a kandallóban a tűz, és Harvey lépett át rajta.  
  
– Mi az, ami nem várhat, Perselus? Tudod, hogy ilyen későn is igen elfoglalt vagyok… – Elakadt, amikor végigpillantott a jelenlévőkön, pontosabban Potteren és a véráztatta talárján. – Úgy sejtem, lemaradtam valamiről.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan a Rend ügye, ha egy fiatal, képzett varázsló a sötét oldalra kerül, de szerettelek volna tájékoztatni róla téged is. Ugyanis ez bizonyos szinten érinti a Szent Mungót is. – Perselus suhogó köpenyével közelebb lépett. – Gavin Bedloe-ról lenne szó. Nemrég megtámadta Pottert a férfi mosdóban, és alaposan helyben hagyta. Nem ártana, ha a talárról szerzett vérrel felállítanád a szükséges védelmi varázslatokat a Mungo köré.  
  
– Jól van? – kérdezett rá az idős gyógyító, és alaposabban megnézte a fiatal férfit.  
  
– Igen, köszönöm – felelte Potter. – Sajnálom, hogy gondot okozok, uram. Nem számítottam Bedloe pálfordulására, arra meg végképp, hogy így intézi.  
  
Harvey kissé mérgesen csípte össze az orrnyergét, aztán gondterhelten pillantott fel Perselusra.  
  
– Már felvételkor is gyanítottam az elbeszélgetésnél, hogy gondunk lesz vele. Említettem Albusnak is.  
  
– Ezért alkosd meg a szükséges védelmi bűbájokat ellene, ha esetleg visszatérne – javasolta Perselus.  
  
– _Ha_ visszatérne. – Harvey nagyot sóhajtott. – Utálnám, ha igazam lenne.  
  
Potter közben lassan felállt, és amikor megfogta a talárját, hogy levegye, lehunyta a szemét, és kissé megingott, ahogyan a kezét az oldalára szorította. Mindketten riadtan bámultak rá, Perselus pedig tudta, hogy munkáltatója jelenlétében nem kéne annyira dühösnek lennie, de nem igazán tudta visszafogni magát.  
  
– Potter, Merlin szerelmére! – csattant fel dühösen. – Ezúttal mit hallgattál el?  
  
Potter nem tudott válaszolni, inkább arra koncentrált, nehogy elhagyja bármilyen hang is a száját főnökei jelenlétében.   
  
Whittard és Piton egy emberként siettek oda hozzá, átkarolták, és a távolabbi, vendégek számára fenntartott kanapéra lefektették. Whittard segített levenni a talárját, majd folytatta az ingjével. Piton felszisszent mellette, amikor meglátta a durva színekben pompázó mellkasát, amiket nyilvánvalóan rúgások okoztak.  
  
– Elnézést, nem éreztem, hogy fájna – pillantott fel Potter rettegve Whittardra, aki viszont pálcájával varázslatokat szórt az érintett területre – amíg fel nem keltem innét.  
  
– Persze, érthető, pláne, ha megsérült máshol is. – Diagnosztizáló bűbájok vonták be minden irányból a fiatalember mellkasát. – Úgy látom, ismét szerencséje van! Nem sok kellett volna ahhoz, hogy jelentősebb belső sérüléseket okozzon az az őrült.  
  
Le akart ülni mellé az ágy szélére, hogy megkezdje a gyógyítást, de Piton rászólt.  
  
– Majd én, Harvey. Fontos, hogy megalkosd a bűbájokat az ispotály körül, és értesítsd az érintetteket, no meg Albust is. Rá kéne állítanunk valakit, ha sikerül megtalálni. Majd én gondoskodom Mr. Potterről.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus. Mr. Potter, kérem, vigyázzon magára a jövőben! Később még beszélünk – köszönt el Whittard, kezében a véres talárral.  
  
Piton leült a kanapé szélére, és mielőtt pálcájával nekilátott volna a gyógyításnak, a fiatal férfi ingje felé nyúlt, hogy az oldalán lévő sérüléseket is megnézze. Potter hirtelen megfogta a csuklóját.  
  
– Meg tudom én is oldani, nem szükséges a segítséged – mondta zavarában. – Így is köszönök mindent.  
  
– Gondolom, nem akarod meghallgatni az öngyógyításról szóló kiselőadásomat – mondta zsémbesen Piton, mire Potter végre elengedte a férfi kezét. – Még pár óra ilyen belső sérülésekkel szabadlábon, és súlyosabbá is válhat. Vagy netán hívjak ide egy másik gyógyítót? Aki aztán még több kérdést fog feltenni, és nem utolsósorban gondoskodik róla, hogy egy darabig ne folytasd a gyakorlatod. Úgyhogy velem kell beérned.  
  
Potter tekintete elsötétült.  
  
– Nem úgy értettem. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízok benned. – Perselus nem foglalkozott a magyarázatokkal, hanem kezével óvatosan követte a férfi oldalán terjedő sérüléseket. Potter egy-egy mozdulat után megremegett, pedig az érintései kíméletesek voltak. – Fáj, ha levegőt veszel, igaz? – Potter megadóan bólintott egyet. – Jellemző.  
  
Pálcájának hegyét varázsigéket kántálva végighúzta a sérüléseken, aztán a mellkas másik oldalát is megérintette. Potter rögtön felszisszent az érintésre.   
  
Perselus ahogyan figyelte a fel-le emelkedő mellkast, elmerengett, hogy mekkora csábítás lenne most valami mást tenni, _amit_ valószínűleg az a pojáca _nem jól_ tett meg. Természetesen nem kapcsolatot, és nem is Potterrel. Csak a gondolat, hogy megmutatni, mi a jó, és közben persze…  
  
– Milyen bűbájokat kell megalkotni Bedloe ellen? – zökkentette ki gondolatai közül a fiatalabb férfi. – Ez ilyen bevett szokás?  
  
– Igen, az. Több tucatszor álltak bosszút a betegeken és a dolgozókon, úgyhogy ilyenkor a Mungo igazgatója nem kockáztat. – Perselus csendben befejezte a gyógyítást. – Remélem, több bonyodalomba nem keveredsz.  
  
– Igyekszem – motyogta Potter, aztán rendbeszedte magát, és távozni készült.  
  
– És azt is remélem, hogy nem veted bele magad a munkába.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nappal szabad vagyok – gondolkodott el Potter. – Mármint estig. Megint éjszakás vagyok. Sőt, azt hiszem, jó ideig az leszek.  
  
– Akkor bízom benne, hogy útbaejted a Grimmauld teret, és beszámolsz újdonsült keresztapádnak arról, mi történt.  
  
– Hm, persze. – Azzal Potter vészjósló, sötét tekintettel magára hagyta.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harrynek esze ágában sem volt Remusszal beszélni, jelenleg egy célja volt a mai napra: előkeríteni Dumbledore-t, és kérdőre vonni, mi a fene folyik itt. Először hazaszaladt, és miután rájött, hogy kedvese még mindig kiküldetésen van, gyorsan lezuhanyozott, átöltözött, majd ment is tovább a Grimmauld térre, hogy biztonságosan kapcsolatba tudjon lépni az igazgatóval.  
  
Végig azon töprengett, ha már Dumbledore-ra töri az ajtót, mégis mivel lehetne sarokba szorítani, hogy az igazgató bármit eláruljon.  
  
Arra fel volt készülve, hogy valakit otthon talál, hiszen Lupinék ott laknak, de arra nem számított, hogy amikor belép az előszobába, pont Dumbledore-t találja ott Remusszal.  
  
– Áh, Harry, micsoda meglepetés! – üdvözölte őt vidáman, Harry pedig fogcsikorgatva jött rá, hogy valószínűleg valaki a Mungóból megsúgta, hogy jönni fog.  
  
– Üdvözlöm – mondta kurtán, és igyekezett lenyelni az előtörő haragját.  
  
– Harry, már jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Remus. – Hallottam, mi történt.  
  
Nyilván, mert az a valaki még erről is beszámolt.  
  
– Igen, már jól vagyok.  
  
– Örülök neki, most szaladok Nymért és Teddyért, később még beszélünk! – köszönt is el gyorsan Remus, és miután becsukta az ajtót, kínos csend borult az előszobára.  
  
– Perselus kifejezte aggodalmát az iránt, milyen komolyan szeretnél velem beszélni – kezdett bele az igazgató, ahogy lassan közeledett hozzá. Harry többtucatszor lejátszotta a beszélgetést magában, amíg ide nem ért, de most egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. – Tudom, Harry, hogy miután a háború véget ért, még mindig sok teher nyugszik a válladon, és ezért is gondolod azt, hogy mindennel neked kell foglalkoznod…  
  
– De…  
  
– De ez nincs így! – fejezte be nyomatékosan Dumbledore a mondatot. – Harry, egyszerűen nem akartalak ezzel terhelni. Hagyni akartam, hogy végre éld az életed.  
  
Harry, aki az előbb közbe akart szólni, most némán bámult Dumbledore–ra.  
  
– Én ezt értem, de Leavins főparancsok hogyhogy…  
  
– Nem bízta rád a feladatot? – kérdezett rá kedvesen Dumbledore. – Szerintem erre te is tudod a választ, nem? – Harrynek volt egy tippje, amiket visszahallott bizonyos munkatársaktól, miszerint ne mindig az övé legyen a nagy fogás. – Nos, ha nem haragszol, még rengeteg dolgom van, a következő gyűlésen majd találkozunk.  
  
Dumbledore megszorította a vállát, aztán mielőtt kiment az ajtón, még Harry utánaköszönt.  
  
– Persze, viszlát, uram.  
  
Harry még percekig állt ott, azt latolgatva, mihez kezdjen végül. Arval még nem tért haza, nyilván üzenni fog, ha megérkezik, úgyhogy inkább hazament, és eldőlt az ágyon, hogy aludjon.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Na jó, Potter, ebből elég volt. – Harry összerezzent ijedtében, aztán a hang tulajdonosa a háta mögé lopakodott, és kivette a kezéből a bögrét. – Nekem viszont jól jön.  
  
Harry megpördült, és figyelte, ahogy Piton lehunyt szemmel elkortyolja a kávéját.   
  
– Nem tudom, ilyenkor mit képzelsz magadról, Piton! – morogta Harry. – Nekem arra még szükségem volt.  
  
Piton aztán a kezébe nyomta az üres bögrét.  
  
– Elképzelésem sincs, miért – mondta komolyan, Harry gyomra pedig kicsivé zsugorodott. Utálta, hogy Piton ennyire jó megfigyelő, nyilván kiszúrta, hogy mostanság nincs jó formában. – Imént vetettem egy pillantást a beosztásra, miszerint éjszakás vagy, tehát elmondhatnád, mégis mi a fenének nem alszod ki magad a műszak előtt, ahelyett, hogy kávéval próbálod átvészelni az éjszakát. – Felemelte a kezét, mikor Harry meg akart szólalni. – Már a gyakorlat elején páros lábbal ki kellett volna rúgjalak az osztályról.  
  
– Alvási gondjaim voltak, ennyi.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló. Kértél Carringtontól segítséget?  
  
– Persze, hiszen bájitalmester – felelte Harry kissé sértődötten, aztán visszafordult a szekrényéhez, hogy kivegye azokat a köteteket, amik kelleni fognak.  
  
Piton a háta mögött hangosan felsóhajtott.  
  
– Tehát akkor valójában meg sem mondtad neki. – Mielőtt Harry megtalálhatta volna az utolsó könyvet, az eddig összegyűjtött kupac valami láthatatlan erő hatására hirtelen a mélybe vetette magát. – Úgy gondolom, talán itt az ideje, hogy pihenj kicsit könyvek és kávé nélkül.  
  
– Szerintem meg _már nem_ vagy a tanárom. – Harry durván beborította a nála lévő könyveket a szekrénybe.   
  
– Azt nem is – lendítette meg Piton a pálcáját, és a szekrény bezárult. Amikor Harry megpróbálta kinyitni, már nem sikerült.  
  
– _Piton főgyógyító_ , ez itt a munkahelyem, ahova nem aludni járok, hanem gyógyítani, meg amúgy sem a felettesem. Nem a tanárom, nem az apám, úgyhogy azt csinálok, amit jónak gondolok. _Maga_ csak egy okmányt ír alá.  
  
– Azért nem teljesen így van – jegyezte meg Piton. – És megeshet, hogy elfelejtem megtenni.  
  
Harry csikorgó fogakkal figyelte a vigyorgó bájitalmestert, ahogy távozik, aztán még kétszer megrángatta a szekrényt, de mindhiába. Gondolt egyet, előhúzta a pálcáját, de bármilyen feloldó bűbájt próbált, az ajtó meg sem mozdult. Körbepillantott, nem figyeli-e valaki, aztán kipróbált egy igen ritka zárfeloldó varázslatot, aminek csak az lett a vége, hogy megtántorodott és nekiesett a szekrénynek.  
  
– Piton és a rohadt védőbűbájai – morogta, aztán beletörődve elvonult, hogy azt tegye, amit a főnöke akart. Elvégre ha nincs sürgős eset, akkor nyugodtan aludhat.  
  
Persze órákkal később rájött, hogy teljesen felesleges, nem tud elaludni, pedig nem voltak rémálmai. Kivételesen. Lehet, azért nem is tudott sokáig aludni, mert ösztönösen tudta, hogy ha tovább pihen, ismét a lángok között fog kikötni. Viszont a szálláson sem volt kedve maradni, könyvek nélkül pedig mihez kezdjen?  
  
Így hát elindult, és úgy döntött, ha már éjszakai műszak, akkor éjszakai őrjárat lesz belőle, úgysem tudja, pontosan mi hol van. Bejárta az emeleteket, benézett egy-egy osztályra, ahonnét főgyógyítók intettek neki kedvesen, de Harry annyira nem volt lelkes, hogy segítsen is. Miután rájött, hogy szinte mindegyik felettese segítséget lát benne, inkább lemenekült az alagsorba, hiszen ki lesz olyan idióta, hogy pont az ő segítségét kérje bájitalfőzésben?  
  
– Á, helló! – állította meg a Bill Weasley hasonmás. – Mi járatban erre?  
  
– Éjszakai műszak – sóhajtotta Harry, és lassított a léptein, de nem állt meg. – Gondoltam, bejárom kicsit a Mungót, de…  
  
– De meglátták az új lelkes gyakornokot, és neked nem volt kedved már éjszaka is dolgozni – fejezte be a mondatot Dylan. – Tökéletesen megértem. Határa van annak, hogy gyógyító vagy, tudom.  
  
Harry a Dylan kezében tartott pergamenekre pillantott, amik elég megviseltnek és réginek tűntek.  
  
– Mi ez a sok holmi?  
  
– Ez a holmi megy a többihez, amit drága főnököm halmoz fel az irodájában. Tudod, az a sötét, gonosz alak.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen inába szállt a bátorsága, mert még nem készült fel rá teljesen lelkileg, hogy Piton elé álljon.  
  
– Jaj ne, te most épp odatartasz?  
  
Dylan felnevetett.  
  
– Nem egészen, mert már ott vagyunk.  
  
Harry még mondani akart valamit, de az ajtó kinyílt, és Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt mindkettőjükre.  
  
– Mr. Giles. Amikor azt mondtam, hozzál át minden régi iratot, Pottert nem kértem.  
  
Dylan felkuncogott, de amikor Harry csúnyán meredt rá, abbahagyta.  
  
– Nem gond, én már úgyis menni akartam – közölte Harry, de valahogy sejtette, hogy az már nem fog sikerülni, sőt, számított rá, hogy Piton utána fog szólni. Mert a lelke mélyén esze ágában sem volt távoznia, ott akart lenni Piton közelében, úgy, ahogy régen.  
  
Amikor múltkor Piton felőle érdeklődött a Grimmauld téren, akkor újra érezhette azt a furcsa melegséget, ami mindig akkor árasztotta el, mikor együtt készültek fel a végső csatára. Akkor elhessegette azzal, hogy neki ott van Arval, aki minden kívánságát teljesíti, de rájött, hogy ő igenis akarja, hogy Piton az élete része legyen, végre elismerje, hogy milyen kitűnő gyógyító lett, tényleg őérte aggódjon…  
  
– Ezt sokszor csinálja? – hallotta Dylan hangját, mire Harry zavartan pillantott rá.  
  
– Bosszantóan sokszor – felelte Piton, és amikor Harry ránézett, folytatta: – Úgy vélem, Mr. Potter, ha nem tudsz aludni, hasznosabban is el tudod tölteni a gyakorlatod idejét. Van mit pakolnom. – Közben átvette Dylantől az iratokat. – Köszönöm, hogy áthoztad, Dylan.  
  
Piton kitárta az ajtót Harry előtt, aki aztán tétovázás nélkül bejött. Amikor körbenézett, kicsit ledöbbent. A helyiség a szokványos bájital-laboratóriumokhoz képest sokkal nagyobb volt. Nanáhogy, hiszen a felében rengeteg kacatot tartottak.  
  
– Potter ne tátsd a szád, nem áll jól neked.  
  
Harry összeszedte magát, aztán elindult a polcokhoz, amik roskadásig voltak pakolva, miközben Piton az üst mellé lépett.  
  
– Még főznöm kell, de utána segíthetnél rendszerezni pár dolgot. Minden olyat eltettem, aminek a Mungo már nem látja hasznát. Ők már nem tudnak vele mit kezdeni, de én hiszem, hogy vannak olyan holmik, amik még bármilyen vészhelyzetben segíthetnek.  
  
Harry megállt annál a polcnál, amin tucatnyi borostyánkövet sorakoztattak fel.  
  
– Ezekről olvastam már… – merengett Harry. – De ezeket már tényleg csak polcdísznek használják, semmi másra. A legendákban nagy erejű gyógyító eszköznek írták le, pedig semmire sem jók.  
  
– A legenda sokszor igazságon alapul. – Piton tompa puffanással tette félre a könyvet, amiben megjelölte, hol volt az adott recept. – Egyébként, Potter, mégis mi járatban így az éjszaka közepén? – kérdezte türelmetlenül. – Nem volt elég érthető, hogy pihenj, és ne kóborolj az éjszakai ügyelet során?  
  
Harry odament hozzá, összefonta a karjait, és nekidőlt a munkaasztalnak, miközben figyelte, ahogy Piton ismét megbűvöli a bájitalt, majd lehúzza a tűzről.  
  
– Teljesen felborult az időérzékem, ezért nem tudtam aludni – hazudta Harry. – Ezért is jártam be az egész épületet, amibe beletartozott az alagsor is. – Egy ideig csendben figyelte, amíg a férfi elővette az üres fiolákat és sorban adagolni kezdte a bájitalt. – Mindig ilyen későn főzöl bájitalokat?  
  
A bájitalmester megtöltötte a fiolát, és amikor félretette, akkor válaszolt.  
  
– A nappali munkaidőm igen mozgalmas, többször sürgős esethez hívnak. Csak ilyenkor van lehetőségem a bonyolultabb bájitalokat megfőzni.   
  
– Hm, igaz – merengett el Harry, amikor visszagondolt arra, hogy nem is egy bájitalmesternek kell sietnie egy-egy olyan esethez, ami különös szakértelmet kíván.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem Carrington társaságát élvezed? – kérdezte Piton félvállról, mire Harry csodálkozva pillantott rá.   
  
– Kiküldetésen van, de kösz a kérdést, megvagyunk – felelte.  
  
Piton befejezte a bájitalok adagolását, de egyiket sem zárta le, hogy azok kihűlhessenek. Ellépett az asztaltól és gonosz mosollyal állt meg előtte, amiről Harry jól tudta, hogy olyat fog mondani, amivel totálisan beletapos a magánéletébe.  
  
– Meg is mutat neked mindent, Potter? – kérdezte selymes hangon, mire Harry megrökönyödve kapott levegő után. – Rengeteg jóban részesít?  
  
– A magánéletem nem rád tartozik, Piton! – sziszegte dühösen. – Nincs jogod ilyen kérdéseket feltenni.  
  
Piton egész közel lépett hozzá.  
  
– Akkor miért is vagy itt pontosan, Potter, az éjszaka közepén a laboratóriumomban?   
  
– Szerintem pokolian egyértelmű, hogy sétáltam – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan. – És úgy gondoltam, hogy megnézem az alagsort is.  
  
– Teljesen más okból vagy itt, úgy vélem – magyarázta Piton halk, mély hangon. Gonoszan figyelte, ahogy Harry egyre idegesebb lesz, hiszen bizonyos szinten ismerte őt, a viselkedéséből bármit kitalálhatott. Sőt, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nemrég az ajtó előtt, amikor a szemébe nézett, Piton nem tétovázott, hogy legilimenciát használjon rajta. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ettől most megkönnyebbült vagy megrémült.  
  
Piton mutatóujjával odanyúlt, és végighúzta Harry arcélén, amitől fiatal férfi megborzongott.   
  
– Évek óta ismerlek, Potter, jól tudom, mikor gondolod úgy, hogy ideje változtatnod az életeden.  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy változtatnom kellene? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy érted, mire gondolok – válaszolt Piton titokzatosan. – Még én is képes vagyok megadni olyan dolgokat másoknak, amiket Arval sosem volt képes – jött a gúnyos és beképzelt kijelentés.  
  
– Azt kétlem! – csattant fel dühösen Harry, mert amikor idejött, azért nem arra számított, hogy Piton Arvalt fogja emlegetni. A legegyszerűbbnek az tűnt, hogy bebizonyítja, Piton nemhogy nem szólhat bele a magánéletébe, de még csókolózni sem tud.  
  
Úgyhogy gondolkodás nélkül rávetette magát a férfire, és rettenetesen elcsodálkozott, amikor a bájitalmester válaszul erősen magához húzta, és nyelvével követelőzően nyomult a szájába. El akart húzódni, és átkozni magát meggondolatlanságáért, de a férfi annyira szenvedélyesen csinálta, hogy képtelen volt ellenállni. Sőt, nem is emlékezett rá, hogy bárki így csókolta volna, birtoklóan, de mégis gyengéden. A lábai hirtelen kocsonyává váltak, teste felforrósodott, szíve pedig majd’ kiugrott a helyéről. Hosszú percek múltán aztán Piton elhúzódott, Harry pedig azt kívánta, bár ne lett volna vége.  
  
– Veszélyes játékot játszol, Potter – figyelmeztette Piton, ahogy mélyen a szemébe nézett. Harry állta a tekintetet, miközben belegondolt abba, hogy valószínűleg nem csak félelmetes varázsló lehet a férfi, hanem talán félelmetes szerető is.  
  
– Szeretem a veszélyt – közölte Harry komolyan.  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ha felteszem azokat a bűbájokat, már nem gondolhatod meg magad.   
  
– Nem fogom – vágta rá rögtön Harry. Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és könnyedén átváltoztatta az asztal melletti széket egy nagy, vastag matraccá, ami aztán tompa puffanással ugrott szét a labor talajának szabad felületén. Odavezette Harryt, aki kicsit bátortalanul dőlt el az újdonsült ágyon. – Te sem fogod megbánni? – kérdezte halkan, mert amikor idejött, nem éppen erre számított. Akarta Piton közelségét, de nem pontosan így, viszont ha már a férfi felajánlja…   
  
– Kétlem, hogy egy ilyen vonzó fiatalemberrel való szeretkezést megbánhatnék – mondta lassan Piton, aztán pálcájával az ajtóra még számtalan ismeretlen bűbájt szórt. Nem mintha eddig nem lett volna olyan erősen levédve a bent dolgozók érdekében. Dolga végeztével letette maguk mellé a pálcát, majd figyelmét visszafordította rá. Hosszú ujjaival ismét kecsesen végigsimított a fiatal férfi arcán, majd sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Mindent meg fogok adni neked, amire ő nem képes – közölte elszánt tekintettel.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, ahogy rájött, mennyire nem lehetett igaza Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Két dologban is, az biztos: a férfi nyilvánvalóan tudott bánni a szeretőivel, másrészt, úgy tűnik, megfordult már a fejében, hogy őt is köztük szeretné tudni, pedig Harry csupán a közelségét akarta, mint akkor a közös edzéseik során.  
  
A bájitalmester lehajolt hozzá egy újabb csókra, mohón táncra hívta a nyelvét, erősen, benyomulva a szájába, amitől Harry ismét a fellegekben érezte magát, és egyre jobban felizgult. Piton egyik kezével még jobban magához húzta a tarkóját, miközben másik karjával erősen tartotta, minduntalan ostromolva őt.  
  
Hosszú idő után Piton visszavonult, és Harry szíve hevesen dobogott az új érzéseket tapasztalva, hiszen sosem csókolták még ennyire szenvedélyesen, mint a mai estén.   
  
Nyilván érdekes arcot vághatott, mert Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de mindössze egy pillanatra, aztán ismét közelhajolt hozzá, kezét becsúsztatva Harry zöld talárja alá. Viszont most nem a száját vette birtokba, hanem a nyakát csókolta, miközben kezével nem tétlenkedett, elkezdte Harryről leszedni a talárt.   
  
Harry úgy gondolta, elég volt a totális tétlenségből: így ő is nekiállt lefejteni a bájitalmesterről a ruhát, ami jelen esetben nem volt nehéz, hiszen most nem volt rajta mellény és talár, csupán a fehér ing és a nadrág. Egyre nehezebb volt a koncentrálás, miközben Piton a félmeztelen testén egyre lentebb haladt, de legalább sikerült a férfiről leszedni az inget, így mindketten félmeztelenek voltak.  
  
Harry halkan felnyögött, miközben azon járt az esze, hogy Arval ilyet miért nem tett soha. Karjaival erősen kapaszkodott Piton hátába, mikor a férfi még mindig a mellkasát kényeztette, néha be-bekapva a mellbimbóit, amitől Harry megremegett. Mi történik vele később, ha már ennyitől teljes izgalomban van?  
  
Piton aztán egy rántással leszedte Harryől a nadrágot, aki a meglepődöttségtől is elfelejtett levegőt venni. Aztán a férfi keze ágaskodó férfiasságára esett, Harry pedig meglepődve nézett Pitonra, mert amikor Arval érintette meg őt szerelmeskedésük után, az teljesen más volt, mint ez, ahol Piton érintésétől még jobban felizgult.   
  
Kicsit magához tért, így igyekezett elégtételt tenni: Pitont is kibújtatta a nadrágjából, aki át is vetette a lábán, aztán félredobta. A következő pillanatban Harry nadrágja is csatlakozott Perseluséhoz.  
  
Újra visszatért hozzá, de igen sajátos módszert választott, amire Harry nem is talált szót, hiszen még senki sem elégítette őt ki a szájával. Nyöszörgött, ahogy Piton nyelve ügyesen játszott rajta, és pihegve vette a levegőt, mikor a férfi elhagyta az ölét, majd lassan felkúszott hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Megtámaszkodott mellette, míg másik kezével közben bebarangolta Harry testét. Mikor a mozdulatsor és a csók megszakadt, Harry kicsit értetlenül kinyitotta a szemét, és akadozó lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy Perselus a szájába veszi az ujjait, és jól megnyálazza.   
  
A bájitalmester villantott rá egy mosolyt – ami tőle igen szokatlan volt –, aztán ismét betakarta Harry mellkasát, szorosan hozzápréselve magát, a nyakát csókolva. Harry tudta, hogy azok az ujjak mire is lesznek képesek, de amikor egyik lábát kicsit széjjelebb tolták, és azok a hosszú ujjak váratlanul belécsúsztak, felkiáltott a hirtelen jött érzéstől.  
  
– Milyen érzés, Mr. Potter? – duruzsolta Piton mély hangon a füle mellett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ilyen intenzív élményben nem volt még részed – folytatta magabiztosan.  
  
– Istenem… – nyögte Harry elfúló hangon, miközben az ujjak körkörösen mozogni kezdtek. – Nem, még senki sem… így – próbált beszélni, de nem igazán ment már a mondatalkotás.  
  
– Akkor épp itt az ideje – suttogta Perselus, ujjait most oda-vissza mozgatta, és kihúzta őket. Harry csalódottan nyitotta ki a szemét, de csak azért, hogy meglássa, Piton a pálcájáért nyúl. – _Invito Amoris!_ – szólt az egyik nyitva lévő szekrény felé, a sötétlila tégely pedig melléjük lebegett, aztán a teteje magától lecsavarodott, Piton pedig jobb kezét bele is mártotta. Felnézett rá, mikor ujjait ismét becsúsztatta a fiatal férfibe, Harry pedig megfeszült, és lehunyt szemmel fölfelé lökte magát, hogy több élvezethez jusson. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Perselus elégedetten néz le rá. – Nemsokára én leszek az – mondta mély, szuggeráló hangon.  
  
– Ne… ez már… kínzás – nyöszörögte kétségbeesetten Harry. Egyre több ujj csatlakozott az eddigiekhez, sikamlóssá téve a járatot, előkészítve arra a nagyobb dologra. Mennyei érzés volt… eddig mindig csak egy egyszerű varázslat tett arról, hogy kész legyen a dologra, de az, hogy ilyen módon izgassák, messze felülmúlt mindent…  
  
– Ameddig csak lehetséges, hogy mindent megtapasztalj – duruzsolta Piton. – Azt akarom, hogy az _én nevemet_ sikoltsd, mikor elélvezel, és _nekem könyörögj_ , hogy odáig eljuss – mondta a végén alig hallhatóan.   
  
Harry sóhajtozott, ahogyan az ujjak egyre gyorsabban és ütemesebben tettek arról, hogy több élvezetben legyen része. Aztán az örömszerző kéz visszavonult, Harry várakozóan, és kissé szaporán véve a levegőt figyelte Pitont, amint felemelkedik róla, a tégelyből nagyobb adagot vesz, aminek egy részét magára keni, aztán pedig még őrá. Érezte, hogy már a látványtól is egyre jobban felvillanyozódik.   
  
Arval sosem tette ezt ennyire lassan és élvezetesen, ahogyan azt most Piton, és nem is hagyta, hogy nézze, mert legtöbb esetben háttal volt a férfinek. Piton aztán ismét leereszkedett rá, Harry pedig megremegett, amikor megérezte Perselus keménységét a bejáratnál. Ismét átkarolta a férfit, és várakozóan nézett fel rá, mire Piton csak felemelte a szemöldökét, és nem mozdult, a jelre várva.  
  
– Kérlek, Perselus – suttogta Harry, direkt a férfi keresztnevét használva, mire Piton halványan elmosolyodott, és erősen belökte magát a fiatal férfibe. Harry felsóhajtott, amikor Piton férfiassága minden akadály nélkül mélyre csúszott benne. Felnézve elmerült a sötét szemekben, karjait szorosabbá fonta Perselus körül. – Akarlak… tudni akarom, mennyire jó! Kérlek.  
  
Piton egy elégedett mosollyal biccentett, és lassan mozogni kezdett, miközben teljesen ráereszkedett a fiatalabb testre. Pár perc után aztán gyorsított a tempón, Harry lehunyta a szemét, és úgy élvezte azt az extázist, amit még sosem tapasztalt, mintha az élete függne tőle. Istenem… Elképzelése sem volt, hogy ez ennyire jó tud lenni.  
  
Többet akart Perselusból, azt szerette volna, hogy teljesen kitöltse őt. Ezt a tény a szeme előtt tartva még szorosabban magához vonta a férfit, lábait köré fonta, és amikor Piton férfiassága bentebb nyomult, más szögben, halkan felkiáltott, amikor az élvezethullám átrobogott rajta. Piton erősen nyomult be nyelvével Harry ajkai közé, miközben férfiasságát is ugyanolyan tempóban mozgatta benne.   
  
Harry nyöszörgött, miközben kezeit a bájitalmester fenekére csúsztatta, és erősen magához vonta a férfit, aki ismét eltalálta azt a pontot a testében, amit az előbb. Piton megszakította a csókot, és lehunyt szemmel még jobban mozogni kezdett, minduntalan megérintve a gyönyörszerző részt, amivel Harryt szó szerint az egekbe repítette.   
  
Harry valóban Perselust nevét sikoltotta, amikor végre elérte a csúcspontot. Csípőjével előrelökött, ahogyan az erős, hullámzó remegés bejárta a testét, és a kéj végigrobogott rajta. Piton egy pillanatig sem állt le, még erősebb tempót diktált, aztán Harry érezte, hogy forróság önti el belül, ahogyan a férfit is utolérte az élvezet. Piton még lökött párszor, aztán lepillantott rá, és mélyeket lélegzett.  
  
Harry erőtlenül leengedte a karjait, és mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett, aki ismét lehajolt egy csókra, amiben semmi vadság nem volt, csak egy kedves, rövid gesztus. Párszor megmozdult Harryben, aki erre halkan felnyögött, lehunyta a szemét, és ismét megremegett.  
  
– Bámulatos test az erős varázslóké – mondta halkan Piton –, még hosszú percekig képesek élvezni az orgazmus utóhatásait. – Kihúzódott belőle, Harry pedig levegő után kapott a szokatlan ürességtől. Viszont Piton nem fejezte be ennyivel, ahogy Arval tette ilyenkor: hosszú ujjait becsúsztatta, és úgy ügyeskedett, hogy folyamatosan azt a pontot érintse, amivel újabb remegéseket és nyögéseket csalt ki Harryből.   
  
– Ez már… nagyon… sok… – nyöszörögte Harry a csókba, amire Perselus ismét lehajolt. – Perselus… – suttogta még Harry, mielőtt magával vitte az orgazmus utolsó cseppje is, elsodorva a kielégült sötétségbe.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő után térhetett magához, de még mindig a hátán feküdt, és derékig be volt takarva egy könnyű pléddel. Azon pedig különösen meglepődött, hogy Piton mellette feküdt könyökölve, miközben kezével oda–vissza cirógatta a szabad mellkasát. Amikor észrevette, hogy Harry felébredt, a mozdulat abbamaradt.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött finoman.  
  
– Kimerülten – motyogta szégyenlősen Harry, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton még a félhomályban is látta az elpirulását. Aggódva pillantott körbe a szemével. – Nem hívtak, amíg…?  
  
A bájitalmester megrázta a fejét.  
  
– A hiedelemmel ellentétben az adott héten átlagosan egy éjszaka során sem sok rendkívüli eset történik – magyarázta. – Úgyhogy pihenj, rád fér. Kétlem, hogy az éjszaka során hívnának.  
  
Harry meg akarta kérdezni, hogy vajon hol gondolja a bájitalmester az alvást, de amikor Piton pálcájával eloltotta a fényeket, fölöslegesnek tartotta a kérdezősködést, hiszen egyértelművé vált, hogy itt marad. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy próbáljon teret adni a kielégült fáradtságnak, de ijedtében összerezzent, amikor két hatalmas kéz megragadta, és a mellkasára fektette. Harry eleinte levegőt sem mert venni, de aztán ellazult és álomba szenderedett, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne vele aludni Arval helyett.   
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

**  
  
Következik: Lángok**


	6. Lángok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry eléggé összezavarodott attól a bizonyos estétől, vagy inkább Pitontól. Természetesen nem sokáig kerülgetik egymást, de a megbeszélés, hogy mi is történt közöttük, nem éppen úgy alakul, ahogy Harry elképzelte...

Harry elgondolkodva kevergette a teáját. Már túl volt a délelőtti és délutáni gyakorlatokon, lélekben pedig már a másnapin járt az esze. Inkább ezen, mint hogy azon, mi történt az elmúlt éjszaka a bájitallaborban.   
  
Miután Pitonnal együtt voltak, Harry másnap egyedül ébredt, és egy darab pergamen fogadta, hogy a köztük történtekről nem szól senkinek sem, magánügynek tekinti a dolgot. Harry bízott is a férfiban, de már ismerte valamennyire Pitont. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmesternek mindig van egy mögöttes terve a tettei mögött. Ezért sejtette, mire megy ki a játék: valószínűleg nem csak szórakozik vele, hanem el akarja érni, hogy rájöjjön, Arval nem hozzá való, aztán pedig eldobná magától, ha megszerezte. Úgyhogy hiba volt ez az egész Pitonnal, mert Arval igenis hozzá való…   
  
– Szia, Harry! – üdvözölte valaki kedvesen, Harry pedig felpillantott. Hermione volt az. – Nincs sok időm, de gondoltam, ideülök, amíg meg nem eszem az áfonyás muffinomat.   
  
– Örülök, hogy látlak – mondta Harry lelkesen, csak az volt a gond, hogy Hermione rögtön ki tudta szúrni, ha valami nem volt rendben.   
  
– Nem nagyon látlak mostanság… mi újság veled? Jól vagytok Arvallal, igaz? – kérdezősködött, Harry pedig lassan kortyolt a teájából, nem igazán volt most kedve erről csevegni. – Elég fáradtnak tűnsz, gondolom, sok feladattal halmoznak el.  
  
– Igen, elég sok mindent kell csinálnom, nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyire többrétű lesz ez az egész. Mindegyik osztálynak megvan az előnye és a hátránya. – Harry újra kortyolt a teából. – Amúgy jól megvagyunk Arvallal, csak mindketten nagyon elfoglaltak vagyunk. Ez az időszak pedig csak a konferenciákról szól, őt pedig a többségére meg is hívják, és nem akarja visszautasítani.   
  
Hermione elmajszolta a muffint, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.   
  
– Egyébként, Harry, végiggondoltad, milyen lesz ez az egész? – faggatta óvatosan, Harry pedig értetlenül nézett rá, hirtelen nem tudta, miről van szó. Nyilván az előző éjszakáról nem tudott senki sem… nem is kell tudniuk.  
  
– Mármint mire gondolsz?   
  
– Az elkötelezettségre, mi másra? – felelte Hermione a fejét rázva. – Arval hamarosan meg fogja kérni a kezed. Biztosan vele akarsz élni?  
  
– Persze, hogy vele. – Kicsit erőteljesebben tette le a csészéjét, mint akarta. – Tudom, hogy a barátaim vagytok, de egy idő után kezd bosszantó lenni, hogy folyton azon aggódtok, mi lesz az életemmel.  
  
– Csak nem szeretném, ha olyan mellett köteleznéd el magad, akit nem szeretsz igazán – tette hozzá Hermione csendesen. – Arval teljesen tisztességesnek tűnik, bízom benne, hogy minden téren így van, és nem használja ki a hírneved.  
  
– Nem használ ki! – vágta rá rögtön Harry. – Hidd el, jól átgondolom a dolgot, rendben?  
  
– Rendben! – mondta lelkesen Hermione, és felállt az asztaltól, majd pár pillanatig magához ölelte. – Remélem, én tudom meg elsőnek a remek hírt!  
  
Harry visszamosolygott, és miután Hermione távozott, félretolta a csészét, hogy ráboruljon az asztalra. Eszébe jutott, Arval milyen kedvesen öleli át esténként, aztán Piton… hogy miket művelt a kezével.  
  
– Miért ilyen bonyolult az életem? – motyogta magának.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Még Neville is izgatottan mesélt a varázslény okozta sérülések osztályáról, mint ahogy Dean is, pedig ő aztán nem volt oda, ahogy ő nevezte, az ott lévő szörnyekért. Sok beteget úgy szállították be, hogy még _rajta volt_ az, ami elkövette a dolgot. Harry ezt nem is találta félelmetesnek, de azt rögtön megállapította magában, hogy kígyókkal azért nem szeretne találkozni. Persze az osztályvezetőnek rögtön felcsillant a szeme, hiszen Harry volt az ismert párszaszájúaknak az egyike.  
  
– Ó, márt vártam magát! – mondta lelkesen, és kezet nyújtott Harry felé. – Kenneth Bowman vagyok, és nagyon örvendek.  
  
– Én is, főgyógyító.  
  
Kenneth Bowman első ránézésre igen szimpatikus varázslónak tűnt. Rövid szőke hajával és borostájával egész komoly benyomást keltett, pláne, hogy még egy fekete keretű szemüveget is hordott hozzá. Egész visszafogottan öltözött, mint minden más varázsló, de hasonlóan Leavoldhoz, ő is elég lazán vette a gyakorlatot. Bár arra nagyon háklis volt, hogyha valaki előbb lépett le, mint kellett volna, de azokért a gyakornokokért odáig volt, akik túlóráztak.  
  
Bowman mindent megmutatott neki, bár inkább bemutatott minden esetet, és kábé minden földi jót – azaz dicséretet és ajánlást ígért – annak, aki különösen lelkes az esetek ellátásában. A gyakornokok tájékoztatásánál többször Harryre kacsintott, amikor kiemelte, hogy azok tudnak különösen ilyen esetekkel foglalkozni, akiknek több gyakorlatuk van már a varázslényekkel.  
  
Harry egész délutánját azzal töltötte, hogy betokosodott tüskéket, harapásokat, és különféle marásokat kezelt. A többiek mellett rögtön kitűnt azzal, hogy sokkal hatékonyabban tudott varázsolni, mint eleinte képzelte. Talán mégiscsak ezen az osztályon boldogult a legjobban.  
  
Aznap este ájultan zuhant be az ágyba, és reggelig meg sem moccant. A rákövetkező nap is ugyanilyen fárasztó volt. És miután Bowman még több nehéz esetet a nyakába varrt, harmadnap magasságában már kezdett gyanakodni, hiszen nem kellett ahhoz zseninek lennie, hogy rájöjjön, Bowman mintha kicsikét vele javítaná a statisztikáit. Amikor arra célzott, hogy a könnyebb esetekkel foglalkozna, Bowman mosolyogva csak úgy mellékesen megemlítette, nem hiszi, hogy akkor érdemes lenne aláírni a gyakorlatát. Harry túlságosan is kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy a problémával foglalkozzon, és szerencséjére pár napig nem is kellett itt gyakorlatot eltöltenie.  
  
Aznap este kimerülten vonszolta magát haza, de amikor belépett az ajtón és megpillantotta Arvalt, rögtön jobb kedvre derült.  
  
– De jó, végre hazaértél! – mondta lelkesen, és odament üdvözölni őt, de Arval nem tűnt valami jókedvűnek. – Mi az…?  
  
– Áh, semmi. Fárasztó volt. – Azért lelkesen csókolta. – Az a bosszantó, hogy hamarosan mehetek a következőre Frankfurtba. De hogy mondjak valami jó hírt is, utána már idén többet nem kell mennem ilyenekre!  
  
– Reméltem is, hogy valami jó hírt is tartogatsz a végére – mondta Harry vidáman, de eléggé elcsigázottan. – Nem haragszol, ha letusolok és ágyba bújok? Elég fáradt vagyok.  
  
Arval előhúzta a pálcáját és lelkesen megágyazott, elpakolta a hozott csomagokat is, hogy mire Harry visszatér, már csak vele foglalkozzon. Igen ám, de Harry annyira erőtlen volt, hogy mihelyst elterült az ágyon, el is aludt.   
  
Másnap reggel Arval kicsit morcosan közölte, hogy nem volt túl boldog, amiért rögtön elaludt, így Harryvel a tusolóban időztek kicsit. Arval ott érintette, ahol lehet, és kielégítő is volt, amit művelt… de Harry minduntalan arra gondolt, hogy Piton ezeket a dolgokat is mennyire szenvedélyesebben csinálta. Még szerencse, hogy Arval nem akart még egy menetet is lezavarni a fürdőszobában, mert Harry nem tudta volna, hogy mondjon nemet a férfinak.  
  
Aznap este egymás mellett feküdtek az ágyban, de Harry azt mondta neki, túlságosan is fáradt bármiféle tevékenységhez. Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, amikor rájött, hogy a fenébe is, Pitont akarja, azt a heves együttlétet, meg minden…  
  
– Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezett rá Arval.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és örült annak, hogy Pitonnal ellentétben Arval nem ért a legilimenciához.   
  
– Ez a nap is hosszú volt, és úgy kábé mindegyik a közeljövőben… Nem igazán volt eddig megállás.  
  
Arval magához húzta Harryt, és betakarta magukat.  
  
– Már csak ez az egy konferencia van… pár nap, és kitalálunk valamit, hogy mindketten pihenhessünk. Jól hangzik?  
  
Harry lelkesen bólogatott, és ismét lehunyta a szemét, mert egyszerűen szégyellte, hogy másra vágyik, mint amije van.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry örült, hogy a mai délelőtti gyakorlatát a varázsragályok osztályán töltötte, mert így legalább távol volt Bowmantől. Bár olyan volt, mintha két tűz között lett volna: a felette lévő szinten Bowman dolgozott, eggyel lentebb pedig Piton, és mindkettőjüket kerülte. Bár az az igazság, hogy Pitonnal az elmúlt napokban egyáltalán nem találkozott, és lehet, hogy köze volt hozzá annak, hogy a pletykák szerint Piton rühellte – ez volt az a szó, amit használtak – Bowmant, és inkább Dylant küldte fel maga helyett, ha az esethez bájitalmester szaktudása volt szükséges, még ha Dylan nem is tette le a vizsgát.  
  
Harry szerencsére úgy tudott részt venni a gyakorlatokon, hogy csak délelőtt kelljen jelen lennie, így ebéd után a papírmunkák végeztével mehetett is a partyra, amit Leavins főparancsnok évfordulójára rendeztek egy helyi étteremben. Már ha kicsit is lelkes lett volna… mert hogy nem volt. Ronnal azóta sem találkoztak, nem beszéltek meg semmit sem az ajándékkal kapcsolatban.  
  
Harry az öltöző felé vette az irányt, kezében a dísztalárjával, hogy átöltözzön, mikor is egy gúnyos hang szólt hozzá.  
  
– Az elmúlt napokban azt hittem, egy inferust látok közlekedni a folyosón. – Harry megfordult, és figyelte Pitont, amint a szekrényébe akasztott fel két tiszta fekete talárt. Dolga végeztével Harry felé fordult. – Hm, ma mintha jobban néznél ki.  
  
– Jól vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry. Valahogy még nem volt felkészülve Pitonra, hogy szemtől-szemben találkoznak, miután ő… Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatokat. Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Sok dolgom volt. Egyébként kicsit olyan érzésem volt, mintha kerülnél. Ezek szerint te láttál engem, de nem jöttél oda hozzám?  
  
Piton szemöldöke még magasabbra emelkedett.  
  
– Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy a legutóbbi… találkozásunk – kereste Piton a megfelelő szót – után időre volt szükséged.  
  
Harry lopva körbenézett, és némító bűbájt vont maguk köré.  
  
– Elcsavartad a fejemet! – kiáltott fel mérgesen. – Élettársam van, és megcsaltam!  
  
Piton szája sarka megvonaglott, mintha rettentő viccesnek tartaná a helyzetet.  
  
– Hangsúlyoznám, hogy te kezdted, Potter. És azt is megemlíteném, hogy az ösztöneid jók, nem véletlenül jöttél le hozzám.  
  
Harrynek erre még jobban elborult az agya.  
  
– Hogyne mennék le hozzád! – vicsorogta. – Azt hittem, elég egy háború, hogy végleg kibéküljünk, de mióta elváltak útjaink, mintha minden a régi lenne! Túl sok dolgon mentünk ahhoz keresztül, hogy továbbra is úgy viselkedj velem, mintha gyűlölnél.  
  
– Nem gyűlöllek! – Végre valami reakciót kiváltott Pitonból, mert ez határozottan dühösnek tűnt. – A dolgok köztünk mindig is bonyolultak voltak, miért gondolod, hogy mostanra egyszerűek lesznek?  
  
– Ja, az új körülmények, hogy csak fogod, és ledugod a nyelved a torkomon!  
  
– Emlékeztetnélek rá ismét: te kezdted.  
  
– Igen, miután voltál kedves beszámolni arról, mennyivel jobb vagy Arvalnál – dühöngött tovább Harry. – Persze, hogy meg kellett róla bizonyosodnom, milyen vagy!  
  
– Nekem pedig arról, hogy mindent megkapsz.  
  
– Nem hallgatom ezt tovább – vicsorogta Harry –, el fogok késni! – Bement az előtte lévő öltözőbe, és hátra sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja, Piton követte őt. Végül csak megfordult, és figyelte, amint Piton lassan becsukja az ajtót. – Az egyik beszédet én mondom, nem késhetek el!   
  
Piton odament hozzá, kifejtette az ujjai közül a dísztalárt, és figyelték, ahogy a földre hullik. Harry felnézett Pitonra, és utálta érte, hogy ennyire gyenge. Piton elégedetten elmosolyodott, hirtelen Harryt a falhoz nyomta, aki válaszul sürgetően nyomta száját a férfiére. Nyelvük vad táncba kezdett, régi ismerősként üdvözölve egymást, kezük pedig már a másik testét barangolta be a talár alatt. Harry némi levegőhöz jutott, amikor Piton áttért a nyakára.  
  
– Zár… zárhatóak ezek az… öltözők? – nyögte ki Harry, miközben kissé ügyetlenül, de elintézte, hogy a férfi talárja a földre omoljon.  
  
– Olyan zárbűbáj, amit csak erősebb varázslók képesek leszedni? – Perselus elővette a pálcáját, és csak kicsit lendítette meg. – Elintézve. – Aztán utána még hozzátette, amikor Harry visszafojtott egy nyögést: – De adok hozzá erős hangszigetelő bűbájt is.  
  
– Nem gond, ha kicsit kések… nem? – kérdezett rá Harry, amikor fordított helyzetükön, és ő szorította oda Perselust a falhoz. Szinte letépte róla a felső ruházatot, csak a kigombolt fehér ing maradt rajta, Harry pedig áttért a mellkasára, miközben azon töprengett, hogy lehet valaki ennyire izmos és erős, és még vékony is. Perselus nyilvánvalóan időnként edzett – hallott olyasmiről, hogy az új Rendtagokat tart tréningeket –, de ha nem látná most újra meztelenül, nem hinné el, hogy a talár alatt ilyen izmos test rejtőzik.  
  
– Az ilyen rendezvények… – Pitonnak is kellett némi idő a levegővételre – mindig unalmas köszöntőkkel kezdődnek.  
  
Harryn is már csak a nadrág maradt, de úgy gondolta, előbb Perselusról kell leszedni: lerántotta róla az alsónadrággal együtt, majd letérdelt elé.  
  
– Akkor nem aggódom – motyogta Harry.  
  
Halk sóhajok töltötték be a kis helyiséget, miközben Harry újdonsült szeretője férfiasságán dolgozott. Perselus viszont csak pár percig hagyta, nyilvánvalóan más tervei voltak vele. Csók közben felhúzta Harryt, odanavigálta és hátradöntötte a párnázott padra – amin a dolgozók szoktak átöltözni –, miközben ő letérdelt a pad végénél, és megszabadult a ruhái maradékától. Ezután lehúzta Harryről a nadrágját, félredobta, majd szájába vette az ujjait, ahogy alaposan megnyálazta.   
  
Harry teljesen felvillanyozódott a látványtól, ahogy figyelte a dolgot, de aztán le kellett hunynia a szemét, amikor széttárták a lábát, és próbálták előkészíteni valami nagyobbra. Nyöszörögve kapaszkodott meg a pad oldalán, és tűrte az ostromot, s mikor aztán kérlelve kinyitotta a szemét, összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. Harry nem volt éppen romantikus alkat, de akkor úgy érezte, mintha örökké ismernék egymást, és összetartoznának. Hülye lesz, ha elszalasztja annak a lehetőségét, hogy a továbbiakban a férfival legyen…  
  
Perselus mormolt valamit latinul a tenyerének, Harry pedig elismerően pillantott rá, hogy pálca nélkül létre tudott hozni egyszerű zselét síkosító gyanánt. Harrynek volt egy gyanúja, miért is tudott ilyen bűbájokat pálca nélkül. Piton sürgetően bevonta magát, Harry pedig még utoljára élvezhette azokat a nagyszerű ujjakat magában.   
  
– _Ó, te jó ég_ – suttogta, amikor Perselus hirtelen megragadta a csípőjénél fogva, és egyszerűen magához húzta, miközben a férfiassága könnyedén utat tört a fiatalabb férfi testébe.  
  
Perselus aztán lassan oda-vissza mozgatta Harryt a padon, aki két oldalt belekapaszkodva segített a tempón. Nyögéseik betöltötték a kicsiny öltözőt, ahogy egymás élvezetén dolgoztak. Nem is tartott sokáig, mígnem Harry hangosan felnyögve elélvezett, miközben Perselus egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, hogy őt is elérje az orgazmus.  
  
Harry, miután csillapítani tudta a lélegzetvételeit, kinyitotta a szemét, és összenéztek Perselusszal. Újdonsült szeretője óvatosan kihúzódott belőle, aztán felhúzta magához Harryt, hogy csókot váltsanak. Ez a csók már nem volt vad, hanem lágy, lassú… és élvezetes. Harry a férfi dereka köré kulcsolta lábait, és amikor Perselus megmozdult, fájdalmasan felnyögött.  
  
– Bocsánat a hevességemért – mondta Perselus, amikor befejezték a csókot. Kezével végigsimította a fiatalabb férfi haját, majd megérintette az arcát. – Mondd, jól vagy?  
  
Harry csendesen bámult azokba a fekete szemekbe, mert valahol még mindig nem hitte el, hogy miben volt része. És most itt van egy igen erős varázsló társaságában, aki tényleg ismeri, nem a hírneve miatt bújt vele ágyba, és még ráadásul aggódik azon, hogy megsebezte. Arval sosem volt ilyen… gyengéd. Sőt, más sem, akivel még ágyba bújt előtte.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy leszek valaha is jobban – motyogta végül –, ez szédületes volt. Lehet, mégis vissza kéne szoknunk rá, hogy ennyit vitatkozunk. Régebben is éreztem ezt… de akkor nem mertem volna magam így rád vetni.  
  
A bájitalmester felnevetett, közben pedig elvégzett közöttük egy tisztító bűbájt.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy akkor hagytam volna-e… – vallotta be végül csendesen –, de most mások a körülmények. Beszerzek a laboratóriumomba egy kanapét számodra, ha ezentúl állandó vendégem leszel. – Harry az arcát a férfi nyakába fúrta, és nagyon örült neki, hogy Piton ezek után sem küldi el… sőt mi több, állandóra hívta meg magához. Harry bólogatott, és Perselus megértette, mert viszonzásul átölelte, kezét végigvezette a hátán, egészen le a fenekéig, Harry pedig felszisszent a jelentkező apró fájdalomtól. – Szerintem inkább helyezzük magunkat kényelembe.  
  
Piton varázsolt egy egyszerű matracot, hogy mindketten le tudjanak dőlni, és Perselus a háta mögé feküdt, hogy elvégezzen rajta egy egyszerű fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt.  
  
– Úgy nézem, szükséged volt rá – mondta szórakozottan Piton. – Nem akarnád így végigülni az unalmas köszöntőket.  
  
Harry lehunyt szemmel élvezte a férfi cirógatását.  
  
– Már mindegy, szerintem így is lekéstem róla. – Ásított egyet. – Ha a végére érek oda, biztos nem lesz feltűnő. – Perselus teljesen mögé bújt, arcát Harry nyakába fúrta, aztán lassan behintette apró csókokkal, Harry pedig érezte, hogy kész a következő menetre. Csók közben Piton felé fordult, aki – valószínűleg ugyanarra gondolhatott – magához ölelte, és még jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Amikor szétváltak, Harry gonoszul nézett Pitonra. – Vajon meddig tudnánk itt elbújni, amíg nem feltűnő… gondolod, hogy még egyszer…?  
  
– Ha ez most ajánlat volt… – kezdte Piton, és kezét Harry fenekéhez simította –, nem hiszem, hogy vissza tudnám csak úgy utasítani… – Ujjai a fiatal férfi fenekének vágatába vándoroltak, Harry pedig elégedetten felsóhajtott. – Azt sem hiszem, hogy fel fog nekik tűnni, ha nem látnak minket a közeljövőben – suttogta végül, és újra csókban forrtak össze.  
  
Az érintések, a csók… és az, ami megint megtörténhet közöttük… minden problémát kisöpört Harryből, és úgy érezte, ez az a pillanat, amire régóta vágyott.   
  
Persze minden túlságosan is szép lett volna, hogy sokáig tartson, mert ebben a pillanatban vijjogó, éles sziréna szólalt meg, így mindketten ijedten szakadtak el egymástól. Harry teljesen elsápadt, és rémülten nézett Pitonra.  
  
– _Minden főgyógyítót, gyógyítót és ápolót sürgősen várunk a földszintre! Súlyos sérültek érkeznek, az ellátottak száma meghaladja a negyvenet! Minden főgyógyítót, gyógyítót és ápolót sürgősen várunk a földszintre!_  
  
– A rohadt életbe! – dühöngött Piton, ahogy felállt, felhúzta magával Harryt. Gyorsan magához vette a talárját, és odadobta Harryét is. – Nagy baj történhetett, ha mindenkire szükség van. Legutóbbi alkalom a roxforti csata volt, és denveri robbantás.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, egyszerűen nem tudott, mert annyira lesokkolta a dolog, hogy tényleg valami katasztrofális történt a rendezvényen. Lehet, nem volt elég Rendtag jelen, hogy megakadályozzon bármi katasztrófát…  
  
Mindketten csendben kapkodták magukra a ruháikat, majd miután felöltöztek, Piton megragadta őt, mielőtt az ajtóhoz fordult volna.  
  
– Ne ess pánikba! – mondta komolyan, de Harry nem hitte, hogy úrrá tud lenni az érzelmein. Túl sok ismerős, túl sok barát. – Minden valószínűséggel a Rendtagok mindent megtettek azért, hogy ne legyenek súlyos sérültek.  
  
Az öltözőtől csak a folyosóig szaladtak, aztán sietve hoppanáltak az aulába. Ott aztán Harry nagyot nyelve jött rá, még nem volt szerencséje ahhoz a helyzethez, amikor tényleg vészhelyzet van. Piton félrehúzta az ápolók elől, akik egy nagyon szerencsétlenül járt varázslót vittek a vizsgálók felé.  
  
A bájitalmester, miután felmérte a helyzetet, intett neki, hogy jöjjön utána a traumás osztály kezelői felé. Harry megtorpant az első küszöbénél, hiszen oda csak a főgyógyítók mehettek be és a képzett ápolók. Ettől függetlenül is leblokkolt, amint meglátta az ágyon fekvő alig felismerhető arcot: Mac Erwint, Ron társát. Leavold a jelenlévőknek, két ápolónak és Dylannek osztogatta az utasításokat. Piton már az asztal mellett állt, de hátrapillantott, Harry miért nem követi.  
  
– Potter engedélyed van, hogy segíts a főgyógyítóknak a gyógyításban…  
  
– Összeomlik! – csattant fel ingerülten Leavold.  
  
– Potter, mozdulj, és szórd rá a legerősebb lélegeztető bűbájt, amit ismersz! – kiáltotta Piton hirtelen, Harry pedig másodperceken belül véghez is vitte. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy alig hatott a bűbája. – Mi a fene van?!  
  
– Szerinted miért tart idáig az ellátása? – vágott vissza dühösen Dylan. – Semmi sem hat!  
  
Az ágyon fekvő törékeny fiatal férfi állapota semmit sem javult a bűbájok hatására, az egyik ápoló pedig figyelmeztette őket, hogy az életjelei kezdenek kritikussá válni a jelző bűbájok szerint.  
  
– Az épület belsejéből érkezett sérülteken nem vagy alig fognak a gyógyító bűbájok, bármit is teszünk. – Leavold a vérzést próbálta elállítani a fiú gyomránál a bűbájaival, és intett Dylannak, hogy tartson oda egy rongyot. – Aki túlságosan is sérült és megmenthető lenne, nem megy, mert egyszerűen… _nem sikerül!_ – kiabálta dühösen, mert semmilyen bűbáj nem fogott rajta. – Jöjjön, Potter, és csinálja, magának jobban megy, ha jól láttam! Mutatom… – Pálcájával íveket írt le, Harry megismételte a mozdulatokat.  
  
– Felesleges lesz, mert a tüdejével sem tudok mit kezdeni! – dühöngött Piton, és az ápolóra pillantott.  
  
– Leáll a légzése – tájékoztatta.  
  
– És elvérzik! – kiabálta Dylan, Harry pedig minden bűbájt megismételt, amit a többiek, és bár látott változást, de nem eleget.  
  
– Ez még nekem sem megy! – mondta idegesen Harry újabb lélegeztető bűbájokat szórva. – Bármit is teszek, a vérzés megállíthatatlan…  
  
– Leáll a szíve! – mondta sürgetően az ápoló, pálcájával az értékekre mutatva.  
  
– A rohadt életbe már! – kiabálta Piton, bonyolult bűbájokat varázsolva, amiből Harry felismerte a tüdő bizonyos területeinek gyógyító varázsigéit. – Gyerünk…   
  
Dylan nekiállt az újraélesztő bűbájoknak, s míg Piton Erwin tüdejével foglalatoskodott, addig Harry és Leavold a vérzéssel próbáltak kezdeni valamit. Hosszú percek teltek el, és Harry összeszorult szívvel jött rá, hogy már nem tudják megmenteni. Leavold hátralépett és intett Harrynek, hogy vége, aztán a bájitalmester is feladta, kezeivel az ágy szélére támaszkodott. Harry még így is látta, hogy tombol tehetetlenségében. A kezelőben egyedül csak Dylan újraélesztési bűbájai hallatszottak. Piton a fejét csóválva felnézett.  
  
– Dylan… – kezdte Piton, mikor a fiatal férfi még mindig nem adta fel. Odalépett mellé, megragadta a pálcás kezét, és leszorította. – Elég volt. Már nem tehetsz érte semmit sem.  
  
Mindannyian leeresztett pálcával nézték az ágyon fekvő, immáron hallott aurort.   
  
– _Boldog kibaszott évfordulót!_ – köpte Dylan dühösen, és elhajította a kezében szorongatott véres rongyot, mielőtt távozott volna a kezelőből.  
  
Leavold mélyet sóhajtott, aztán a két ápolóra pillantott. Odakintről, a szembenlévő kezelőből – még Harry be is látott – kezdett eldurvulni a helyzet. Whittard és Owertonis együttes erővel próbálták megállítani az áldozat lábában a vérzést, ami úgy tűnt, sikerül.  
  
– Ha jól hallom, a másik kezelőben elkelne némi segítség! – A két ápoló gyorsan átsietett társukhoz. – Mr. Potter, el nem mondhatom, mekkora szerencse, hogy ma itt van velünk. Kérem, járja végig a kezelőket, és a nagyon súlyos sérüléseknél segítsen! – Azzal magára hagyta őt és Pitont, majd a mellettük lévő kezelőbe ment segíteni.  
  
Harry azonban még mindig nem mozdult, csak figyelte a szembenlévő kezelőben lévőket, és úgy tűnt, az ott lévő aurornak szerencséje volt. Amikor ismét az immáron halott aurorra nézett, összeszorult a torka, mert nem értette, neki miért nem adatott meg ez a szerencse. Kéz ereszkedett a vállára, mire összerezzent.  
  
– Adj magadnak pár percet – mondta csendesen Piton. – Tudom, hogy nagyon aggódsz, de most elengedhetetlen a varázserőd és a szaktudásod, muszáj most erre koncentrálnod és segítened! Megpróbálok utánajárni Mr. Weasleynek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van akkora szerencséje, mint neked szokott lenni ilyen helyzetekben.  
  
– Nagyon remélem – mondta halkan Harry, de abban a percben, mihelyst ezt kimondta, minden reménye szertefoszlott.  
  
– _Minden szabad főgyógyítót kérünk a varázslati traumák osztályára, újabb sérültek érkeztek!_ – harsogta a bemondó, Harry pedig úgy érezte, kiugrik a szíve a helyéről.  
  
Rémülten Pitonra nézett, aki kissé megszorította a vállát, mielőtt futásnak eredtek az aulába. Épp akkor értek oda, amikor meghozták az áldozatokat. Harry megtorpant, és félreállt, hogy lássa, kiket lebegtetnek a kezelőkbe, hogy ellássák a főgyógyítók.  
  
– Sikerült az összeomlott épület alól kiszednünk még húsz embert – magyarázta az egyik ápoló, amikor odasietett hozzájuk. – Állítólag Dumbledore professzor is a helyszínen van segíteni.  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem bírt megszólalni, minduntalan azt figyelte, kiket lebegtetnek be. Piton is az áldozatokat figyelte, de nyilván azt latolgatta, melyik esethez kell csatlakoznia segíteni.  
  
– Ó, hagyjanak már békén, semmi bajom! – méltatlankodott egy ismerős hang. Miután minden áldozat a kezelőbe lebegett, akkor érkeztek azok a résztvevők, akik nem sérültek meg komolyabban.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten engedte ki a levegőt, amikor megpillantotta az aurorparancsnokot, akit Ron támogatott be az aulába. Piton biccentett neki, aztán elrohant a legsúlyosabb sérült után, Harry pedig úgy gondolta, mindjárt követi őt.  
  
– Mi történt, hol voltál? – kérdezte Harry, amikor barátja odaért a parancsnokkal együtt. Ron csupa mocsok volt, de nem sérült meg, ellenben Leavins nem tűnt ilyen szerencsésnek, a vörös talár ellenére felismerhető volt a vér a ruházatán.  
  
– Leavins főparancsnok éppen kinti fotózáson vett részt, és a dolog elhúzódott, így elindultam megkeresni őt – mesélte Ron fáradtan –, amikor az egész történt. Épp elindultunk megnézni, mi történt, amikor az épület hátsó fele összeomlott, és a parancsnokot elsodorta a törmelék.  
  
– Semmi bajom, Weasley, már mondtam.   
  
Ron erre felhorkant, és nem engedte el Leavinst.   
  
– Harry, hova kell vinni a könnyebb sérülteket? – kérdezte Ron, nem törődve a parancsnokkal.   
  
– Oda – intett a fejével. – Lehet, hogy belső sérülései vannak. – Amikor Leavins meg akart szólalni, Harry rögtön leintette. – Meg kell hogy vizsgálják!  
  
Harry szomorúan figyelte őket, mert rájött, hogy Ronnak még senki sem mondta meg a hírt, miszerint a társa, Mac Erwin meghalt. Valószínűleg a főparancsnokot értesítik az alkalmazottai állapotáról, és akkor meg fogja tudni…  
  
Ronnak sikerült Leavinst bevinni magával, így aztán Harry elindult Piton után a traumás osztály kezelői felé, amikor Bowman főgyógyító az egyikből intett neki, hogy menjen be.  
  
Onnantól nem volt megállás, mindenhol tette azt, amire a főgyógyítók megkérték. Először Bowmannek segített, aztán ahol látta, hogy nagyon súlyos esettel van dolguk a főgyógyítóknak, átment a másik kezelőbe. Kétszer dolgozott Piton, még egyszer Whittard mellett is. Órák teltek el, mire minden súlyos sérültet stabilizálni tudtak. Harryt minden gyakornoktársa megbámulta, amikor egy kezelőbe igyekezett. Volt, aki mosolyogva nézett rá, valaki pedig gyűlöletesen, hogy olyanok mellett dolgozhatott, akiknél ők még nem, és jónéhányukat idegesítette, hogy Harryvel kivételeznek.  
  
Miután elhelyeztek minden beteget és a Mungóban vége lett a felfordulásnak, Dylan odaszólt neki, hogy negyed óra múlva gyűlést tartanak Whittard irodájában. Harry csodálkozva nézett a fiatal férfira, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy látta bármelyik Rendgyűlésen is. Az utóbbi időben igencsak megnövekedett a Rendtagok száma, a legutóbbi gyűléseken is olyan új embereket látott, akiket eddig nem.  
  
A negyedóra túl hamar elérkezett, és Harry rájött, hogy sokkal fáradtabb, mint gondolta, mert alig ért oda időben. Mások is elkéstek, és úgy csatlakoztak be a rögtönzött megbeszélésbe, ki éppen hol talált helyet az irodában: Dumbledore és Whittard egymás mellett támaszkodtak az irodaasztalnak, Piton és az idős bájitalmester, Owertonis a falnak, páran az irodai kanapén ültek, és a fiatalabbak közül sokan csak guggolva, vagy a falnak dőlve figyeltek. Dylan nem messze Pitonék mellett a földön törökülésben foglalt helyet, Harry pedig mellettük talált helyet.  
  
– Három halott, huszonegy súlyos sérült, harminchat könnyebb – foglalta össze Whittard az olvasottakat, aztán leengedte a pergament.  
  
– Rosszabbul is járhattunk volna, ha nem tudunk a támadásról – jegyezte meg mellette Dumbledore, mire többen ekkor Harryre pillantottak. – Bár meg kell mondjam, így is nagyon meglepett a támadás mibenléte. Hiába voltak ott az embereink, teljesen más akcióra számítottunk.  
  
– Egyébként mi történt? – kérdezte egy ismeretlen ápoló. – A szóbeszéd szerint nem voltak jelen az elkövetők, azt rebesgetik, hogy magától gyulladt ki az épület.  
  
– Magától, persze… – horkant fel Whittard fáradtan. – Mint ahogy az is teljesen véletlen, hogy minden gyógyító munkáját megnehezítették azzal, hogy a sérülteket nem tudtuk kezelni. Ilyen véletlenek nincsenek. Leavins főparancsnok mindjárt megérkezik. Most értesített, hogy megtalálták a helyszínen azt, ami ezt az egészet okozta.  
  
Rövid kopogás hallatszott, majd Leavins beslisszolt az ajtón, és visszaállította a védővarázslatokat. Amíg kerített magának egy kis szabad helyet az irodában, mindenki megfigyelhette a kezében lévő Lángnyelv whiskys üveget.  
  
– Remélem, nem italba fojtottad a jókedved – jegyezte meg Whittard kimerülten.  
  
Leavins felmutatta az üveget mindenkinek, hogy lássák.  
  
– Két láda ilyet csempésztek be, amibe az előzetes vizsgálatok szerint olyan szert raktak bele, ami mindent hamar gyúlékonnyá tesz – ismertette a tényeket Leavins. – Elég volt egy olyan varázslat, ami csak egy apró szikrát eredményezett, és kész is lett a baj. A vizsgálatok azt mutatják, hogy mielőtt elkezdtem volna a beszédet – és kinn ragadtam –, hárman mini tűzijátékot varázsoltak a hangulathoz.  
  
Leavins elhallgatott és lesütötte a szemét, mert tudta, hogy miután kinn maradt, nem nagyon tudott segíteni az emberein, akik közül három meghalt.  
  
– Megnézhetem azt az üveget? – kérdezte Piton mellett Owertonis. Miután megkapta, percekig szagolgatta, aztán a homlokát ráncolva felnézett Dumbledore-ra. – Albus, teljesen esélytelen volt, hogy ezt észrevegyétek.   
  
– Sejtettem, hogy ezt mondod, Angus – bólogatott Dumbledore, miközben Owertonis átadta az üveget Pitonnak is.  
  
– A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy érzem, hogy ez nem normális – magyarázta Piton az üveg tartalmát szagolgatva –, de nem tudnám megmondani, mégis milyen kotyvalékot raktak bele, hogy ez mindent felégessen, és ne is hassanak rá a varázsigék. Nyilván ez az oka annak is, hogy az épület olyan hamar összedőlt. – Többen bólogattak, Piton pedig tovább adta az üveget Dylannek. – Owertonisszal megpróbáljuk azonosítani a szert, mihelyst pótoltuk valamennyire a Mungo készletét a többi bájitalfőzővel.   
  
Dylan nézegette, szagolgatta, aztán bosszúsan azt tátogta Harrynek, hogy „Semmit sem érzek!”, Harry pedig halványan rámosolygott, azt sugallva, hogy ne aggódjon emiatt, lesz idő, amikor ő is olyan kifinomult szaglással rendelkezik majd, mint a két bájitalmester.  
  
– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy befejezzük a gyűlést – döntött Dumbledore –, sokunknak van még feladata, nem akarom őket feltartani. – Mindannyian szedelőzködni kezdtek, csak a két idős mágus maradt és Pitonék.  
  
– Albus, néha cserélhetnénk – viccelődött fáradtan Whittard. – Azt sem tudom, mihez fogjak.  
  
– Harvey, hidd el, egy iskola elvezetése is jár némi kellemetlenséggel, ám biztosíthatlak, hogy nem könnyebb. – Dumbledore aztán a bájitalmesterekhez fordult. – Tudom, hogy sok dolgotok van, de amint lehet, próbáljátok meg azonosítani azt a szert.  
  
– Persze, Albus. – Piton aztán Harryre pillantott, mielőtt távozni készült. – Potter, majd később beszélünk.  
  
Harrynek csak tippje lehetett, hogy ez mit jelenthet, de azt tudta, hogy előbb szólnia kell Arvalnak, hogy minden rendben, mielőtt kétségbeesetten ideszalad. Whittard elköszönt Dumbledore-tól, és csak ketten maradtak.  
  
– El nem tudod képzelni, mennyire örülök, hogy jól vagy! – mondta megnyugodva Dumbledore, és kezét Harry vállára helyezte. – A megérzéseim azt súgták, te is ott leszel.  
  
– Igen, én is azt hittem – mondta Harry halkan –, mert végig arról szóltak az álmaim. – Dumbledore várakozóan nézett rá, és Harry tudta, hogy el kell mondania, mi történt. – Piton főgyógyító feltartott, ezért nem értem oda.  
  
Szerencsére Dumbledore-nak elég volt ennyi információ, de Harry megborzongott tőle, hogy az idős mágus mindet tud. Mindenesetre legalább nem hozta őt kínos helyzetbe.  
  
– Akkor roppantul örülök, hogy így történt. Apropó, a kedvesedet már értesítetted, hogy épségben vagy? – Harry nemet intett a fejével, mert amúgy sem tudott volna mit mondani. – Itt az ideje, hogy én is foglalkozzak a saját dolgaimmal.  
  
Harry, miután elköszönt az igazgatótól, mindenképpen fel akart menni Neville-hez, de amikor még csak egy szintet sikerült megjárnia, rájött, hogy nagyon nem bírja a lépcsőzést. Mivel senki sem nézett oda, fogta magát, és a harminchatos irodához hoppanált.   
  
– Harry! – Hermione nyitott ajtót, és rögtön a nyakába ugrott. – A frászt hoztad ránk! Amíg Neville nem hallotta egy ápolótól, hogy el sem mentél a rendezvényre, tudod, mennyire aggódtunk?  
  
– Sajnálom, Hermione – mentegetőzött Harry. – Nem jutottam odáig, pillanatok alatt fejreállt az egész Mungo emiatt. Apropó, miért nem jöttetek a rögtönzött gyűlésre? – kérdezett rá Harry, és Neville-re nézett, bár a talárja elég árulkodó volt.   
  
– Épp odaindultunk – magyarázta Neville fáradtan –, de két beteg állapota súlyossá vált…  
  
– És pont ott voltatok, persze, értem. – Harry előtt a világ elmosódott pár másodpercig, mire Hermione leültette a kanapéra.  
  
– Vacsorázni készültünk, mert őszintén szólva nem nagyon ettünk ma semmit – magyarázta Hermione, és jobban megnézte Harryt. – Mondd, jól vagy?  
  
– Persze, hogy jól vagyok! – mondta Harry türelmetlenül, mire Neville is odalépett. – Srácok, egyszerűen hosszú volt a mai nap, kimerültem, ennyi az egész. Még előtte azért szólok Arvalnak, hogy jól vagyok, mielőtt kétségbeesetten hátrahagyja a fontos konferenciáját.  
  
– Tudod mit? Maradj itt egy kicsit, pihend ki magad, és szólj át hozzá az itteni kandallón keresztül – javasolta Neville. – Ha gondolod, utána megvárhatsz minket.  
  
– Majd meglátom. – Harry viszont a pincébe vágyott, távol mindentől.  
  
Miután Neville és Hermione távozott, Harry adott magának pár percet, majd bedobta a port a kandallóba. Amikor a feje megjelent a frankfurti fogadó szobájában, Arvalt rögtön ott találta.  
  
– Harry! – Röviden megcsókolta és mindenhol jól megnézte, már amennyire Harry át tudott jönni a kandallón át. – Egész végig vártam a jelentkezésedet! Próbáltam hívni az ismerőseimet, hátha tudnak információval szolgálni felőled, de senki sem jelentkezett. Hallottam a támadásról, de azt senki sem tudta megmondani, mi van veled!  
  
– Nincs semmi baj! – nyugtatta meg Harry a férfit. – Nem jutottam el az ünnepségre, így nem kerültem bajba. – Arval persze nyilván nem hitt neki, mert ameddig látta őt, sérüléseket keresett rajta. – Esküszöm, hogy jól vagyok. Szólni akartam, hogy ne aggódd magad halálra, és tudom, hogy fontos a jelenléted a konferencián, nehogy emiatt hazarohanj.  
  
Arval kicsit dühös volt.  
  
– Hát igen, odaszóltam a Mungóba többször is, és mire beszéltem valakivel, közölte, hogy már túl vannak a sürgős ellátáson, nem szükséges emiatt visszatérnem.   
  
– Húzós volt, de si… sikerült ellátni az összes sérültet – mondta Harry, és tartania kellett egy kis szünetet, mire folytatni tudta: – Persze vannak halálos esetek is, a barátom Ron munkatársa… a következő napok nem fognak semmi jóval sem kecsegtetni az Aurorparancsnokságon.  
  
– Meghiszem azt – mondta Arval halkan. – Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy elköszönjünk, és ledőlj aludni egy nagyot. Rád fér.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Hm… igen, igazad van. Nemsokára találkozunk!  
  
Harry eleinte úgy volt vele, hogy eszik valamennyit, mielőtt lemegy Pitonhoz a pincébe, de rájött, felesleges. Alig volt ereje menni is, és a pincébe vezető út bőven kimerítette a séta fogalmát jelenleg. A pincéig senki sem állította meg, miért megy a szokásosnál is annyira lassan, és a pince folyósán miért támaszkodva közlekedik.  
  
Kopogott a bájital-laboratórium ajtaján, de nem kapott választ. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és elcsodálkozott, milyen meglepően hamar sikerült feloldani a bűbájokat. Amikor belépett, rájött, hogy Piton már járt itt, mert két bájital fortyogott nyugodtan a lassú tűz felett. Piton nyilvánvalóan számított rá, hogy le fog jönni, ezért úgy változtatta meg a bűbájokat, hogy beengedjék őt.  
  
Elhaladt a furcsa szagú üstök mellett, és meglepetésére egy kanapét fedezett fel. Teljesen az a szabványkanapé volt, amiket az irodákban használtak, de ez már látott jobb időket is. Harry elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy Piton tényleg beszerzett egy kanapét a kedvéért. Sőt, itt az alkalom a kipróbálásra: fáradtan lerogyott, lerúgta a cipőit, és feltette a lábát. Oldalra dőlt, és lehunyta a szemét. Mennyire kényelmes… Az ajtó nyílására eszmélt fel, Piton most érkezett meg.  
  
Iratokat lebegtetett maga előtt, amik szépen az asztalra repültek. Ellenőrizte a főzeteket, aztán szó nélkül leült Harry mellé.  
  
– Minden osztályon leegyeztettük, hogy állnak a bájitalkészletek – sóhajtott fel Piton fáradtan, aztán Harryhez fordult. – Most érkeztél? – Harry bólintott. – Leavins főparancsnok az imént közölte az aulában az érintettekkel, hogy Mac Erwin elhunyt. – Harry erre sóhajtott, és visszadőlt a kanapéra, fejét a karjára fektette. – Keresett téged, de Whittard azt mondta, hogy már hazamentél pihenni.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy most kellő támaszt tudnék nyújtani Ronnak – vallotta be Harry halkan. – Még… még nem néztem utána, kik azok, akik elhunytak. – Ránézett Pitonra, aki épp meg akart szólalni. – Ne! Nem szeretném tudni. Majd holnap.  
  
– Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy én sem vagyok tisztában az áldozatok kilétével – tette hozzá Piton halkan.  
  
Harry végighúzta az ujját a szakadásokon.  
  
– Szegény kanapé eléggé megviselt.  
  
– Felesleges ide újat tenni. Ez úgyis… betölti majd a kellő funkcióját. – Harry erre úgy érezte, kicsit elpirul. Piton talárjából rózsaszín fiola került elő. – Ezt neked hoztam.  
  
Harry fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Nincs szükségem rá, jól vagyok.  
  
– Persze – gúnyolódott Piton, és még mindig tartotta a levegőben Harry felé. – Mindegyik főgyógyító – köztük én is – csupa olyan varázsigéket adott utasításba órákon keresztül, amik az átlagos varázslókat már az első fél órában ledöntötték volna a lábukról.  
  
– Ezért ragaszkodott hozzám annyira minden főgyógyító? – csodálkozott rá Harry, bár nem volt titok, hogy pont ezért választotta ezt a hivatást, mert a páratlan varázserejével nagyon hatékonyan és gyorsan tudott gyógyítani, amit más már nem bírt volna szusszal. – Először fogalmam sem volt, miért akarod te is, hogy veled tartsak a traumás osztály kezelőjébe és segédkezzek, ahová gyakornokokat soha sem engednek be, csak szigorúan a főgyógyítókat. De láttam, hogy Whittard még csak egy szót sem szólt, mikor meglátott. Ezt már megbeszéltétek, ugye?  
  
Piton biccentett, és bájitalt tartó keze meg sem rezdült. Tulajdonképpen olyan szilárdan tartotta, mintha az elmúlt pár órában semmit sem csinált volna, ami megerőltető egy varázsló számára.  
  
– Igen, a Rend legutóbbi gyűlésén. Igazán elgondolkodhatnál a főgyógyítói képzésen, pont az ilyen erős varázslókra van szükség ilyen hivatásnál.  
  
Harry egyetértett, nem akart még a témával foglalkozni, aurorként sok csúnya esettel volt dolga, de amiket most a trauma különleges osztályán látott, kissé felzaklatta.  
  
– Te is bevettél valamit? – kérdezett rá.  
  
– Igen. Segít regenerálódni és megerősödni. – Valószínűleg láthatta az arcán az aggódó tekintetet, mert Piton folytatta. – Rendkívüli balesetek után veszem be, ilyen horderejű esemény nem történik mindennap.  
  
– Nem kaphatnék én is abból? – faggatózott tovább Harry, de Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ez egy gyengébb fajta altató, segít, hogy kipihend magad, és kiverd a fejedből azt a sok rémséges dolgot, amikkel nemrég szembesültél először a trauma osztályon. – Harry tiltakozni akart, de Piton rögtön beléfojtotta a szót. – Pihenned kell. Csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán lábra tudtál állni, vagy hogy még magadnál vagy.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen lefelé jövet végig a falnak támaszkodva jöttem – vallotta be Harry kelletlenül, Piton erre nagyon csúnyán nézett. Harry beletörődve vette el a fiolát, és örült, hogy annak köze sincs az Álomtalan Álomhoz, amit még hosszú évekig nem akar látni. – Te nem alszol velem?  
  
A bájitalmester erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Szerinted akkor pihennél? – Aztán hangja komollyá vált. – Nagyon sok vérzéscsillapító és fájdalomcsillapító fogyott ma el, ezért is vettem be a bájitalt. Az éjszaka maradék felében főzni fogok, mint ahogy másik két kollégám is idelenn.   
  
Harry bólintott, mikor rájött, mekkora hülyeséget kérdezett. Ilyen súlyos, tömeges balesetek után mindig megfogyatkozik az ispotály bájitalkészlete. Kidugaszolta a fiolát, aztán ledöntötte a tartalmát, az üres fiolát pedig visszaadta. Piton közben felállt a kanapé túlsó oldaláról, majd pálcájával párnát és takarót varázsolt.  
  
Harry fáradtan eldőlt a kanapén, magára húzta a takarót, és mély sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét, várva, hogy az altató hasson.   
  
– Meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentetted az életemet. Az álmom szerint nekem ott kellett volna lennem.  
  
– Tudom – mondta csendesen Piton. Hallotta, hogy a labor másik felében felszítja a tüzet, és fiolák koccannak. Harry átfordult a másik oldalára, aztán végül sikerült elszenderednie.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

**  
  
Következik: Mr. Hackins**


	7. Mr. Hackins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek ismét felfordul az élete, amikor egyik este hazamegy, és Arval meglepetéssel várja. Egy váratlan kis bájital baleset pedig rádöbbent valakit bizonyos érzésekre...

Perselus egész éjszaka csak főzött és főzött.   
  
Mindig is szenvedéllyel űzte a mesterséget, de most úgy érezte, jó időre elég volt ebből az egészből. Különleges bájitalok kikeverése, az izgalom, mivé alakul bűvölésre teljesen más dolog, mint ez, hogy órákon át csak ugyanazokat készítse, mint egy átkozott, gyári mugli futószalagon. Amikor már nagyon megelégelte az unalmas procedúrát, hagyta, hogy tekintete elidőzzön a kopott kanapén alvó fiatal varázslón, és pár percig pihenjen, élvezve a látványt, hogy akár ez lehetne állandó is, így nem lennének magányosak a hosszantartó bájitalfőzések.   
  
Potter rögtön elaludt, Perselus pedig komolyan megijedt, hogy a fiatal varázsló az eszméletlenségig kiaknázta az erejét, amit valljuk be, egyes főgyógyítók nagyon lelkesen ki is használtak. A következő vezetői megbeszélésen azért majd megemlíti, hogy akik vérszemet kaptak az új gyakornok miatt, vegyenek vissza, és ne essenek túlzásba, mert van egy bizonyos határ, ami nem szabadna átlépni.  
  
Perselus aztán nagy sóhajjal fordult vissza a munkájához, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és belépett egy igen fáradt Angus.  
  
– Dylant az imént szedtem le az asztaláról – sóhajtotta Angus, és megdörzsölte a szemét. – Te hogy bírod?  
  
Piton félrehúzta az üstöt, hogy a tartalmát fiolákba adagolja.  
  
– Ha a ma éjszakázásom nem volt rekord… – morogta. – Örülnék, ha többet nem történne ilyen. – Harry felé pillantott. – Azt hittem, a roxforti csatával befejeztük a tömeges baleseteket. Remélem, a jövőben nem kell megismételnünk.  
  
– Jól vagy, Perselus? – kérdezett rá Angus aggódva. Az idős bájitalmester mindig is jó megfigyelő volt. – Más is aggaszt.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – mondta halkan Perselus, és végre elfordult az üsttől. – Ami Potter körül forog... Múltkor hallottad Albustól, hogy szinte látta ezt az egészet előre. – Angus biccentett. Vannak olyan gyűlések is, ahol nagyon kevesen vesznek részt. – A jóslatok mindig valóra válnak, vagy legalábbis úgy emlékszem. – Aztán az alvó varázslóra mutatott. – És nézd meg. Harry Potter mindig kivétel volt a szabályok alól, én ezt értem. De hogy keveredhetek ebbe bele, komolyan? Egyszerű cselekedettel változtattam a dolgok menetén, itt tartottam, és nem történt baja.  
  
– Lehet, jobban összetartoztok, mint gondolnád.  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy minden szín kifut az arcából.  
  
– Tessék?   
  
Agnus elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tudod, hogy van olyan jó a megfigyelőképességem – sőt jobb is –, mint a tied. Harry Potter nem egyszerűen csak azért alszik a kanapédon, mert kimerült, és nem akar szem előtt lenni. A ti magánéletetek, nem akartalak kínos helyzetbe hozni ezzel. Csak arra akartam utalni, hogy vannak a mágiának bizonyos fajtái, amik tehetnek arról, ha elég erősek, hogy megmentsd a másik életét.  
  
Perselus türelmetlenül megdörzsölte az orrát.  
  
– Angus, mi nem vagyunk úgy együtt.   
  
– Persze, tudom. Viszont fennáll a lehetősége, hogy több van köztetek, mint gondolnád.  
  
– Kizárt.  
  
Perselus Harry felé nézett, miközben még mindig azon gondolkodott, hogy ez baromság. Sosem lesz a dolog több szexnél Harryvel.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry másnap legszívesebben visszabújt volna a pincébe, az ütött-kopott kanapéra, és a fejére húzta volna a takarót, elbújva a világ szeme elől. De nem tehette, mert a temetés és az aurori megemlékezés olyan program, amin kötelessége volt jelen lenni, bármennyire is szívszorítóan alakult. Nem ismerte közvetlenül Mac Erwint, de túlságosan fiatal volt, és túl hamar távozott. Ráadásul ha lehunyta a szemét, még mindig maga előtt látta a véres testét, a fiút, akit nem tudott megmenteni.   
  
A megemlékezés után mindenkit elengedtek a szolgálat alól, aki közvetlenül a fiatal auror ismeretségében állt, így Ron úgy döntött, hogy eljön vele a Mungóba, mert Hermionéval van találkozója. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a lánynak sikerül elterelnie Ron figyelmét a bánatról legalább kis időre.  
  
– Ron, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Harry halkan, mikor az első emeletre értek, és barátja percekig a semmibe meredt. – Tudom, hogy… – Harry inkább elhallgatott, és csak csendesen megszorította barátja vállát.  
  
– Jól leszek – suttogta Ron.  
  
– _Mr. Potter!_ – A kiabálásra mindketten összerezzentek. Mikor a szemüveges varázsló elhaladt mellettük, lenézően odavágta: – Elkésett!  
  
– Ki ez a figura? – kérdezte undorodva Ron, miután a főgyógyító továbbsietett.  
  
– Ah, gyakorlataim egyik legrosszabb rémálma. – Ron hitetlenkedve nézett, így Harry hozzátette: – Igen, rosszabb, mint Piton. Eggen, létezik olyan, ne higgy a legendáknak.  
Ron végre elmosolyodott kicsit, és fejével Harry mögé intett.  
  
– Mr. Potter, még mindig nem mozdul? – kérdezte Bowman csodálkozva. – Maga mindig pontosan érkezik, ne most rontsa már el a nálam töltött gyakorlati idejét! Nem fogok ám tudni akármilyen ajánlást írni! – Bowman még a folyosó végéről újra visszaszólt: – _Jöjjön már!_  
  
Harry gyorsan elköszönt Rontól, aztán a főgyógyító után sietett, és meglepetésére Dylan futott oda mellé, nyilvánvalóan ő is elkésett.  
  
– Te mit keresel itt? – Dylan csak unottan bámult rá, Harrynek muszáj volt megkérdeznie, ami foglalkoztatta, mielőtt odaértek volna az osztályra. – Tehát igaz, hogy Piton ennyire rühelli Bowmant, és sosem jön, mikor hívja?  
  
– Miért, van olyan, aki nem? – fintorgott Dylan. – Perselus csak akkor fog felmenni Bowmanhez, ha már Owertonis is tanácstalan lesz valamilyen szakmai kérdésben. Az „ismeretlen mérgezés” kifejezés általában hidegen hagyja őket, mindig engem küldenek. Szerintem nincs olyan, aki ne tudná, hogy Perselus gyűlöli azt a pojácát, és ha nagy ritkán nála jár, akkor is valami komoly dologról lehet szó. Persze akkor sem tudni, hogy miért. Bár néhányunknak vannak tippjei, mivel általában...  
  
– Ah, személyesen értesítem Merlint, hogy megtisztelt ma minket a figyelmével, Mr. Potter. – Bowman ujjával magához intette őt, mikor a bejárathoz értek. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a jelenlévők lelkesen figyelik majd, ahogyan befejezi ezt a két tálcányi megbűvölésre váró bájitalt.  
  
Harry halkan felnyögött, mikor belegondolt, mennyit kell varázsolnia, hogy véghez vigye késésének következményeit. Dylan odasúgta, hogy „kitartás”, ő pedig gyakorlati aláírását féltve nekiállt a munkának.   
  
Hosszú órákkal később elcsigázottan célozta meg Piton magánlaboratóriumát, szinte vonszolta magát a folyosókon, amíg el nem ért oda. Bowman kicsinyes bosszúja a késés miatt csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt, mikor megtudta Dylantől, hogy a Rend tökéletesen halad a nyomozással az aurorokkal karöltve, csak éppen őt nem értesítették az egészről. Mikor felhívta Remust a kandallón át, és kérdőre vonta, meglepődött, hogy a férfi sem tudott sokat mondani. Aztán hozzátette, hogy Harrynek a tanulmányaira kell koncentrálnia, és van elég problémája anélkül is, hogy egy olyan ügybe keveredjen, amiből nem biztos, hogy élve kikerül.   
  
Harry megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, mihelyst a helyére került a számos védővarázslat, és lerogyott a kanapéra. A rotyogó bájitalokat látván tudta, hogy Piton hamarosan megjelenik, legalább elengedő ideje volt arra, hogy kicsit lehiggadjon. Nyilvánvalóan ezen az éjszakai műszakon sem számíthat komolyabb esetre, lesz ideje kipihennie magát.  
  
– Még van egy befejezésre váró bájitalom – közölte Piton, amikor a fiolákkal megrakott tálcával megérkezett, hogy ellenőrizze a fortyogó bájitalt. Amikor onnét ellépett, pálcájával az íróasztala mögött lévő szekrény felé intett, mire az asztalára lebegett belőle egy mézboros üveg. Harry csendesen felkelt a kanapéról, aztán figyelte, ahogy a férfi kiönt két kristálypohárba egy-egy adagot. – Úgy gondolom, ez most jólesne a jelenlegi helyzetben.  
  
– Igen – mondta halkan Harry, és egy hálás pillantással elfogadta a felkínált italt. Csendben kortyolgatták, aztán úgy érezte, ideje megszólalnia. – Nem bánod, ha itt maradok?  
  
A bájitalmester erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Eddig sem bántam – mondta kissé gúnyosan, arra célozván, mit is szoktak itt tenni a bájitalfőzésen kívül. Harry remélte, hogy nem pirult el. Bár ahogyan most érezte magát, biztos volt benne, hogy elég sápadtan nézhet ki. – A bájitalnak még legalább három óra hossza kell, addig javaslom, próbálj meg pihenni. Határozottan fárasztó napod lehetett, hallottam Lupintól.  
  
Harry dühösen csapta le az üres poharat az asztalra. Fáradt és frusztrált volt, kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.  
  
– Sosem voltam a semmittevés híve, komolyan nem hiszem el, hogy senki sem értesít arról, hogy halad a nyomozás!  
  
– Ettől függetlenül sem tudsz mit tenni a helyzet ellen.  
  
– De. Itt hagyhatok mindent, visszatérhetek a régi munkámhoz, és most már nyilván nyomon lennék az elkövetőket illetően! – ellenkezett Harry.  
  
Piton összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és komolyan pillantott rá.  
  
– El akarod veszíteni a remek jövő lehetőségét, amiért eddig dolgoztál? Emiatt nem érdemes félredobni az egészet. Életed végéig bánni fogod, ha most megszakítod a gyakorlatodat, és emiatt elveszik a lehetőséged arra, hogy levizsgázz, és az legyél, aki szeretnél. – Ezzel a szigorú hangnemmel lezártnak tartotta a témát, Harry pedig nem érzett erőt ahhoz, hogy tovább vitatkozzon a férfival. – Ismét rá kell néznem a bájitalra – közölte Piton. Előhúzta a pálcáját, mire az asztal melletti szék vastag matraccá változott. – Aludj!  
  
– Később csatlakozol? – kérdezte vágyakozva Harry, mire Piton biccentett neki, aztán visszatért a bájitalához, ő pedig lassan elaludt.   
  
Jó pár órát aludhatott, mert amikor legközelebb felébredt, már egészen jól érezte magát. Persze, még kicsit fáradt volt, de nyilván azért, mert alapvetően is túlhajszolt napja volt. Perselus éppen csatlakozni készült hozzá, és amikor meglátta, hogy ébren van, Harry kapott egy halvány mosolyt.  
  
– Kipihented magad? – érdeklődött halkan Piton, amikor bebújt mellé az ágyba, és lefejtette magáról a fehér ingjét. Harry mohón nézett végig szeretője mellkasán, és még épp látta rajta az alsónadrágot, még mielőtt magukra húzta volna a takarót, és befeküdt volna a háta mögé. Perselus ezek szerint feltételezi, tényleg nagyon fáradt, és nem képes másra már az éjszaka folyamán. Pedig téved.  
  
– Eléggé – mosolygott rá, miközben a férfi a hátához simult. – Elég jól ahhoz, hogy egy darabig mást csináljak, mint az alvás.  
  
– Valóban? – faggatózott tovább Perselus, mikor odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta a nyakát. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte a kényeztetést.  
  
– Csak kicsit fáradt vagyok, semmi egyéb – válaszolt halkan. – Ugye nem mondasz nemet...? – kérdezte aggódva, amikor felnézett a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Nem, nem hinném – suttogta Perselus türelmetlenül, miközben pálcájával maguk mellé varázsolni Harry pizsamáját, amit a saját nadrágja is követett. – Csupán lassítunk a tempón, elvégre még pihenned kéne. – Magához húzta egy szenvedélyesebb, gyorsabb csókra, Harry pedig érezte, hogy egyre jobban felizgul, ahogyan Perselus férfiassága hátulról figyelmet szentel magának. Nem tétlenkedett, kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy szájuk összeérjen, és vad táncra hívta szeretőjét. Amikor szétváltak, Piton lenézett rá, és megrázta a fejét. – Mondtam, hogy lassítunk a tempón – mondta halkan.  
  
– Tudod, ezzel a lassítással az a gond, hogy nem fogom tudni kivárni – motyogta Harry a párnájába, és megborzongott, amikor Perselus nyelvét végighúzta az oldalán.  
  
– Türelem – búgta Perselus mély hangján, és visszatért a nyakához, aztán kezével maga felé fordította Harryt, hogy újabb csókot lopjon.   
  
Lassú és szenvedélyes pillanatok voltak, a férfi lágyan és lassan fedezte fel szájának minden szegletét. Amikor elváltak, Perselus felemelte a pálcáját, és odahívta hozzájuk a lila tégelyt, amit már első alkalommal is megismert. Harry szíve hevesebben kezdett el verni, amikor tudta, mindjárt eljön a várva várt pillanat, és kitölti őt az a tökéletes dolog, ami aztán a fellegekbe repíti.  
  
Perselus közben ismét végigcsókolta az oldalát, ami újabb borzongásokat váltott ki Harryből. Amikor pedig a combjához ért, kezével óvatosan kicsit előrébb tolta a jobb lábát. Harry feszülten várt, mikor érzi meg szeretője ujjait magában, de nagyon meglepődött, amikor más történt. Perselus ugyanis kezével kicsit széjjelebb nyitotta a fenekét, és váratlanul egy forró és nedves dolog érintette meg. Harry felnyögött, és kezeivel belemarkolt a párnába, amikor a szenvedély végigcikázott rajta.   
  
– Istenem… – suttogta, és torka kiszáradt a meglepődöttségtől, mert még soha senki nem részesítette ebben az élményben.   
  
Perselus arrébb mozdult, és másik kezével jobban szétfeszítette a farpofákat, hogy jobban hozzáférjen, Harry pedig újra felnyögött, amikor az az ügyes nyelv behatolt, és játszott benne. Miért nem jutott még eszébe egy szeretőjének sem? Harry nyöszörgött az eddig nem ismert szenvedélytől, fenekét minduntalan hátrébb nyomta, hogy több élvezethez jusson, miközben igyekezett oldalt fekve maradni, ahogyan Perselus két kezével fogta őt, és nyelvével folyamatosan mozgott rajta.  
  
Pillanatokkal később Perselus hátrahúzódott, Harry pedig libabőrös lett, ahogyan megérezte szeretője leheletét, még mielőtt visszaindult csókjaival az oldalán, egészen a nyakáig. Harry pihegve vette a levegőt, kezei ellazultak, amik eddig a párnát markolták.  
  
– Soha senki ezelőtt nem érintett így? – kérdezte suttogva Perselus. Harry megrázta a fejét, és Perselus arcán lévő kifejezést nem tudta leolvasni.  
  
A simogató kéz aztán eltűnt, hogy aztán pillanatokkal később nedvesen térjen vissza. Harry felsóhajtott, ahogyan az ujjak belül simogatni kezdték, miközben Perselus azzal egy időben szívogatta a nyakát. Harry nyöszörgött a szenvedélytől, amikor az ujjak folyamatosan azt a pontot érték a testében, ami annyi gyönyört okozott.  
  
– Kérlek – suttogta Harry összeszorított szemmel, kezével magához húzva a férfit. Kinyitotta a szemét, és oldalra sandított, csak hogy lássa, Perselus mennyire elégedetten mosolyog le rá. A férfi határozottan élvezte, hogy teljesen tőle függ, és Harrynek pedig tetszett, mennyire a kedvében akar járni.  
  
Perselus hátrébbhúzódott, majd elhelyezkedett mögötte, Harry pedig lehunyt szemmel elképzelte, ahogyan szeretője bekeni magát. Amint ezt végiggondolta, már teljesült is, mert a következő pillanatban egy igencsak testes hímtag hatolt belé. Harry felsóhajtott, keze összeszorult Perselus csípőjén. Piton kezét a hasára téve jobban a mellkasához vonta Harryt, és mozogni kezdett, arra sarkallva, hogy együtt diktálják a ritmust.   
  
Perselus feje közvetlen az övé mellett volt, így Harry hallotta azokat az apró nyögéseket, amiket a férfitól normális esetben sosem hallott igazán, csak amikor már közel járt a kielégüléshez. Harry különösen izgatónak találta ezt, pláne, amikor a férfi keze néha a mellbimbójára vándorolt. Amikor aztán a keze elhagyta a mellkasát, és lentebb végigsimított rajta, Harry felnyögött, de bánatára a kéz visszatért oda, ahol előzőleg volt.   
  
Tudta, hogy Perselus nem szeretné, ha nagyon hamar elérné a csúcsot, hanem kiélvezne minden egyes percet, amit együttlétükkor lehet. Ami azért nem volt Harry ellenére, még ha szokatlan is volt. Kezdte megérteni, hogyan is működik ez a dolog, hiszen eddigi szeretői mind saját élvezetüket szem előtt tartva minél előbb orgazmust akartak elérni.  
  
– Perselus… – nyögött fel hirtelen Harry, amikor Piton kicsit változtatott a helyzetükön, és minden egyes lökésnél ott érintette, amitől csillagokat látott az élvezettől. Beharapta a szája szélét, mert nem akart kiáltozni, és kínosan érezte magát, hogy ennyire hangos, hiszen múltkor konkrétan felkiáltott.   
  
Perselus keze a szájához vándorolt, és végigsimított rajta.  
  
– Előttem ne szégyenkezz – mondta szenvedélyes hangon, miközben próbált szabályosan lélegezni. – Szeretnélek hallani – mormogta, és aztán ő is felnyögött, nyilvánvalóan közel volt a célhoz, ennek érdekében gyorsított is az eddigi lassú tempón.  
  
Harry is közel járt, mert most már nem tudott csendben maradni, minden egyes lökésnél, ami a prosztatáját érintette, ő is felnyögött. Perselus keze ismét lecsúszott az ágyékára, és szeretkezésük ritmusát diktálta. Harrynek, halkan felkiáltott, amikor az óriási orgazmus végigrobogott rajta, és nyöszörgött, ahogyan az élvezet még többször átcsapott rajta, miközben Perselus a sajátján dolgozott.   
  
Neki sem kellett több idő, amíg nem elérte a kielégülés, erősen megszorította Harry csípőjét, és minden izmában remegett az orgazmustól. Nagy levegőket kortyolva simult a háta mögé, hogy pihenjen. Harry minden lélegzetvételtől a nyakán megborzongott, és arra gondolt, mennyire is jó ez így, ahogyan még mindig benne van az a tökéletes, most már ernyedt hímvessző.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Perselus halkan, amikor Harry fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Kielégülten – vigyorgott, mire Perselus rámosolygott, és odahúzta, hogy megcsókolja. Kezével végigsimított az arcán, ujjai szájánál időztek. – Nem kell visszafognod magad a jelenlétemben, rendben? – Harry kicsit elpirulva bólintott. – Mondd el nekem, legközelebb mit szeretnél? – kérdezte szuggeráló, mély hangon, kezeit lecsúsztatva Harry fenekére, és kívánatosan végigsimította azt.   
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Itt az alkalom, hogy elmondja, akarja Pitont, mennyire szeretne a helyében lenni, és hogyan szeretné kielégíteni, ujjaival mozogni benne, majd érezni maga körül a bensőség gyönyörét…  
  
– Téged – lehelte. – Magamévá szeretnélek tenni, ahogy te engem – suttogta szenvedélyesen mélyen nézve azokba a sötét szemekbe. Benne volt a félsz, hogy a bájitalmester netán nemet mond, de az csak halványan rámosolyodott.  
  
– Legközelebb észben tartom – közölte Perselus, és Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi sejti, nem igazán volt része a fordított helyzetben. Óvatosan elmozdult mögüle, Harry felsóhajtott, ahogyan az a tökéletes, ernyedt férfiasság kihúzódott belőle, Perselus a hátára feküdt, karjával pedig közelebb húzta őt a mellkasához. Másik kezével intett a takaró felé, az pedig rájuk lebegett.  
  
– Ne értsd félre! – motyogta Harry szégyenlősen, ujjaival köröket rajzolva a férfi hasán. – Minden percet élvezek veled, de szeretnélek magam körül tudni – magyarázta alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Aminek én csak örülök – közölte Piton, és kezével kisöpört egy kósza tincset Harry homlokából. – És hidd el, alig várom – tette még hozzá. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és elvigyorodott, miközben gondolatai már a vágyálom körül kezdtek el járni. – Pihenj, Harry!  
  
Harry tétován bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a kielégült fáradtság magával rántsa.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus valamikor az éjszaka közepén felriadt, bár fogalma sem volt, mi ébreszthette fel. Nem riasztó bűbájt lehetett, mert akkor emlékezne arra, hova kell mennie és miért.   
  
A laboratóriumban csend honolt, Potter pedig békésen aludt a karjai között. Perselus odanyúlt a pálcájáért, kicsit felszította a tüzet, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és szeretkezésük képeit visszaidézve megpróbált visszaaludni. Viszont a karjai közt Harry összerándult, majd felnyögött, kezével megszorította rajta a takarót.   
  
Perselus csodálkozva figyelte, próbálva kitalálni, mi történik. Harry ismét összerezzent, és megint egy fájdalmas nyögést hagyta el a száját. Perselus felismerve, hogy szeretője egy rémálom foglya, óvatosan megrázta Harryt, aki erre tiltakozni kezdett, mert azt hitte, azok a kezek bántani akarják őt.  
  
– Harry, ébredj! – szólongatta Perselus, direkt a fiú fülébe beszélve.   
  
– Ne… – nyöszörgött Harry, és vergődni kezdett. – Ne fogjanak le!  
  
Perselus óvatosan kibújt Harry alól, aztán fölé feküdt, és kezével gyengéden megpaskolta az arcát.  
  
– Harry, figyelj a hangomra! Ébredj fel!  
  
Hirtelen találkozott a smaragdzöld szemekkel, amik rémülten tekintettek rá vissza.  
  
– Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, remegő kezét eldugta a takaró alá, de Perselus még így is érezte maga mellett, ha netán nem látta volna.  
  
– Rémálmod volt – közölte Perselus tömören, kezével a fiatal férfi arcát simogatva. – Baj van?   
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét és gyengén megrázta a fejét.   
  
– Már nincs – suttogta.   
  
Perselus lágyan megcsókolta, aztán visszahúzódott, mert Harry szemmel láthatólag még a rossz álom hatása alatt volt.  
  
– Álomital kellene, mert így nem fogsz tudni tovább pihenni – közölte, és számára is meglepően aggódó volt a hangja.  
  
Harry arcán halvány fájdalom suhant át, és amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, sápadtan nézett fel rá.   
  
– Kérlek, ne! – könyörgött rémülten, Perselus pedig csodálkozva pillantott le rá. Rosszul esett, hogy van valami, amiről nincs tudomása, viszont nem alkalmas most erről kérdeznie. – A csata után kaptam, napokig aludtam tőle, azóta nem veszek be semmit sem. Megígéred, hogy nem fogsz velem megitatni semmi ilyesmit? – Perselus bólintott. – Tudod, hogy most nincs rá feltétlenül szükségem.  
  
Határozottan megvolt a magához való esze, mert Perselusnak is rögtön az az eset jutott eszébe, amikor a hetedévi gyakorlások alatt Harry sebhelye felizzott. A fájdalom mérhetetlen kín volt számára, de nem volt hajlandó meginni a bájitalt, mert azt hitte, ő rosszat akar neki. Ezért Perselus minden erejét bevetette, és megitatta a fiúval, akinek a fájdalmai csillapodtak. Ott akkor a karjaiban vallotta be először, mekkora idióta volt, és elnézést kért mindenért, utólag hozzátéve, hogy ő nem az apja.  
  
– Így akkor sem aludhatsz el – mondta Perselus aggódva. – Esetleg el tudnám terelni a figyelmedet? – érdeklődött bársonyos hangon, lábát a másikéhoz dörzsölte, és figyelte, amint a fiatal férfi megborzong, majd elmosolyodik, értve a célzást.  
  
– Igen, talán egy kis figyelemeltérés jót tehet – vallotta be szégyenlősen Harry, Perselus pedig visszamosolygott, amikor Potter karjai a dereka köré kulcsolódtak, hogy jobban odahúzódjon hozzá. Annyira könnyen engedelmeskedik, pedig régen mennyire nem tudta semmire sem rábírni a kölyköt. A kölyköt, aki egy erős, vonzó fiatal férfivá vált, akinek nehezen lehet ellenállni. Már érezte, hogy Harry pusztán a gondolatától is felizgul, mert máris kemény volt alatta. – Mit… mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Harry mohón, és Perselusban bennrekedt a levegő, amikor megszorították a fenekét. Határozottan tanul a másik.  
  
– Pár óra múlva mindkettőnknek pihenten kell előállnia a munkaadóinál – közölte Perselus –, én pedig szeretném, ha hamarosan aludnál. Rendben? – Harry bólintott. – Akkor… ezt szeretném – válaszolta meg a kérdést, és gondolta, hogy Harry érti a célzást, mert a keze még mindig ott volt, ahol eddig.  
  
Magához húzta egy csókra, miközben fel-le mozgott Perselus alatt, hogy férfiasságuk egymáshoz érjen, így nem kellett sok idő, és már Perselus maga is kemény volt. Amikor Harry elhúzódott, egy vigyor kíséretében vette el a kezét Perselusról, majd a szájába vette az ujjait, és alaposan megnyálazta őket, Perselus már tudta, milyen célból. Valóban, Harry nagyon is feltalálta magát, és a gondolattal, hogy az ujjak hova készülnek, még jobban felizgult.  
  
Pillanatokkal később Harry ujjai megérkeztek a bejáratához, és fejét a fiú hajába fúrta, mélyen beszippantva az illatát, miközben erősen dörgölni kezdte egymáshoz férfiasságukat fel és le. Harry hangosan felsóhajtott mellette, ahogyan átadta magát az élvezetnek, az ujjai pedig egy percre sem álltak meg. Perselus ilyen stimuláció mellett nem is bírta sokáig, az orgazmus hamar elérte, és kettejük közé élvezett.   
  
Próbálta lélegzetvételeit szabályozni, egyidőben Harrynek segíteni abban, hogy őt is elérje a gyönyör. Karjai közé vette, csókjaival beborította, egyúttal pedig erősen dörgölte magát hozzá, az újonnan jött síkosító anyag pedig még jobban felkorbácsolta Harryt. Összeszorította a szemét, és nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját, majd erősen felsóhajtott, testét remegés járta át, teljesen elfeledtetve a rossz álmot   
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry pár nappal később már egészen túltette magát azon, hogy kihagyják az egész nyomozásból, mert valahol mélyen tényleg belátta, hogy nem lehet mindig mindenütt ott. Nem mintha különösebben előrébb haladtak volna az üggyel. Minden megvolt: kik voltak a beszállítók, ki mikor csempészte be a dolgot, de a mérget még mindig nem tudták pontosan izolálni a bájitalmesterek. Ahogy Dylan mondta egy röpke találkozás alkalmával, nagyon profi munka volt. És pont a bájital kellene ahhoz, hogy azonosítani lehessen a támadót, és egyáltalán nyomon legyenek, mi ez az egész.  
  
Harrynek nem volt alkalma a napokban Piton laborjában lenni, vagy egyáltalán Pitonnal, és vegyes érzésekkel gondolt arra, hogy ha mindjárt hazaér, Arval már otthon fogja várni. Az egész Pitonnal... Harry tényleg elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán Arvaltól szünetet kéne kérnie. Azért az egész végül is teljesen nyilvánvaló: megcsalja őt.  
  
Amint megérkezett a kandallón át, abban a pillanatban megdermedt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta ennyire feldíszítetten a nappalit, és az a sok gyertya a megterített vacsorával...  
  
– Oh, ne… ne… ne… – motyogta Harry iszonyodva, mikor rájött, mi is az a célja ennek a sok mindennek körülötte. – Hermione, néha úgy utállak, mikor így megjósolsz dolgokat – suttogta. – Csak ne legyen igazam...  
  
A következő jelenetet valószínűleg Trelawney is meg tudta volna jósolni: Arval előkerült, méghozzá az egyik legelegánsabb talárjában, széles mosollyal előtte, aztán letérdelt.  
  
– Harry James Potter... hozzám jössz? – kérdezte Arval széles mosollyal.  
  
Harry viszont csak bámult a kinyitott kis kék dobozkára, amiben gyémántkövekkel díszített arany karikagyűrű pihent. Próbált megszólalni, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Ez így túl gyors volt.  
  
– Valójában kicsit későbbre terveztem ezt az egészet, de mindenképpen szerettem volna, hogy nagy meglepetés érjen.  
  
– Az ért – mondta Harry rekedten, mire végül megtalálta a hangját.   
  
Valószínűleg az arcára is rá volt írva a döbbenet, mert Arval elkomorodott, és feltápászkodott a földről.  
  
– Nagyon lesokkoltalak.  
  
– Hirtelen nem tudom, mit mondjak. – Harry nyelt egyet, mert megpróbálta úgy megfogalmazni, hogy ne legyen bántó. – Az idő nem igazán alkalmas... ami mostanában történt, az aurortámadás... és... Sajnálom, de most még nem tudok választ adni.  
  
Arval meglepődve hallgatta, de aztán biccentett, és lágy csókot nyomott Harry homlokára, aki bocsánatot kérve elment zuhanyozni. Utána csendben elfogyasztották a finom fogást a gyertyafény mellett, miközben egyáltalán nem szóltak egymáshoz. Az este sem telt másképpen, Harry háttal feküdt Arvalnak, és alig bírt elaludni. Behunyta a szemét, és próbálta elfelejteni, mennyire összekuszálódott az élete. Összekuszálódott Arvallal és Pitonnal.  
  
Másnap túlságosan is sokat gondolkodott az életén, kétszer majdnem rossz bájitalt adott egy betegnek, és Bowmannek remek okot adott arra, hogy számtalan plusz munkával sújtsa. A délutáni gyakorlat jól is sikerült, leszámítva azt, hogy nem ott kellett volna eltöltenie, de szerencsére Leavold elnézően közölte, hogy ne aggódjon, beszámítja a következőhöz, nem kell jelen lennie. Neville tökéletesen tisztában volt a többszöri találkozásukkor, mennyire szétesett, ezért határozottan ráállította Hermionét, aki többször is el akarta csípni, de Harry már ismerte azokat a helyeket, ahol rögtön el tudott bújni, mikor el akarta kerülni a lányt.  
  
A pocsékul telt nap után szinte üdvözölve várta az éjszakai műszakot – a biztonság kedvéért azért megnézte, hogy tényleg az van a beosztásában –, és alig várta, hogy eltűnjön mindenki elől, aki kérdőre vonja, miért is olyan szétszórt ma. Szerencsére Pitonnal nem volt ma gyakorlata, ott vérzett el volna végleg.  
  
Harry a kandallóba bámulva piszkálta a kanapén lévő szakadást, azon töprengve, vajon mennyi időre illik Arvalt bizonytalanságban hagyni, vagy egyáltalán eldönteni, tényleg hozzáköti-e az életét, mikor megint itt van a pincében?  
  
– Dylan érdekes dolgokat mesélt – közölte Piton, mikor számos védővarázslattal látta el a labort, hogy ne zavarják őket. Harry csak sóhajtott. – Bevallom, a beszámolóitól eszembe jutottak a múltunk nem túl vidám közös napjai a dupla bájitaltan órákról.  
  
– Nem szeretnék nosztalgiázni – morogta Harry, és tovább bámulta a lángokat.  
  
Piton kibújt a talárjából, félredobta, aztán leült mellé. Kezével óvatosan felé fordította Harry arcát.   
  
– Én viszont szeretnék nosztalgiázni, mert emlékszem rá, mit ígértem.  
  
– Te... szeretnéd, hogy... én? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Nem vagyok jó az emberek felvidításában, de határozottan szükséged van rá. – Harry meg akart szólalni, de Piton hosszú ujját a szájára helyezte. – Csitt. Szeretném, ha ma este nem gondolkodnál többet, bármi is nyomaszt.  
  
Harry, mikor mélyen Piton szemébe nézett, érezte, hogy a férfi tudja, mivel kapcsolat lehet gondja, de örült neki, hogy nem hozta szóba. Sőt, a bizonyos ígéret nagyon is jól hangzott, a figyelemelterelés pedig kellett.  
  
Piton leengedte a karját, de nem mozdult, arra várt, hogy Harry eldöntse, mit is kezd az estével. Harry gyorsan döntött, ujjait becsúsztatta a férfi ingje alá, aztán szépen lassan kigombolta a fehér inget. Piton még egy darabig felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, mit csinál, de aztán hirtelen magához húzta Harryt, és mélyen megcsókolta.  
  
Harry már visszaemlékezni sem tudott, mikor volt valakivel úgy, hogy megendje azt, ő legyen, aki irányit. Eddigi szeretői mindig élvezték, hogy a nagy Harry Pottert alárendelhetik, így Harrynek sosem volt esélye – még Arvallal sem –, hogy azt tegyen, amit tényleg ő szeretne. És Piton hagyta. Harry pár percig el is gondolkodott rajta, vajon Piton mikor volt valakivel úgy, hogy ő... de a nyilvánvaló sürgetésből látva valószínűleg régen lehetett.  
  
Gyorsan megszabadultak a ruháiktól, Piton nem vesződött a matrac varázslásával, nyilvánvaló vágyai lehettek a kanapét illetően. Újabb hosszú csók után Harry non-verbálisan magához hívta a tégelyt, Harry pedig csak remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta, mennyire amatőr. Remegett a keze, mikor bevonta az ujjait a géllel, de tudta, hogy ha Piton észre is veszi, nem fogja szóvá tenni. Ismét csókban forrtak össze, Harry pedig közben nem tétlenkedett, síkos ujjait becsúsztatta Pitonba, hogy minél hamarabb felkészüljön valami másra is. Piton hamar megfordult, és várakozóan a kanapé háttámlájára támaszkodott. Harry pár másodpercig habozott, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy ennyi idő elég volt, de aztán bátran mögé helyezkedett, hogy a tettek mezejére lépjen.   
  
Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt az estét nem fogja egyhamar elfelejteni. Teljesen elvesztek egymás élvezetében, Harry nem is emlékezett rá, mikor ölelte utoljára körbe ennyire a forróság, vagy hogy mikor veszett el teljesen az érzésben, hogy szinte megszűnt körülötte a világ. Csak egymás élvezetének nyögései hallatszottak, és a tűz ropogása, miközben hajtották egymást a végkielégülés felé, ami hamarosan utol is érte őket.  
  
Harry akkor eldöntötte, hogy többször is fog ilyen kéréseket tenni, mert eddig fogalma sem volt róla, mekkora szerencséje van Pitonnal.  
  
De ahogy eljött a másnap, és elhagyta a pincét, ismét szembesülnie kellett a szürke hétköznapokkal, a folyton lelkét mardosó kérdéssel Arvallal kapcsolatban. Már majdnem egy hét is eltelt, de Harry nem volt képes választ adni a férfinak. Pár naponta találkoztak, visszafojtott köszönéseket és rövid beszélgetéseket váltották egymást, de konkrétan sosem hozták szóba a történteket. Harry pedig nem csak emiatt őrlődött, hanem amiatt is, hogy Arval sosem fogja hagyni, hogy egy kanapén a magáévá tegye, nem úgy, mint Piton.  
  
Egy ismét fárasztó gyakorlat után sikerült regenerálódnia némi uzsonnával, és két órányi szakirodalom olvasgatással, így egészen kipihenten ment le Pitonhoz a pincébe. Ezúttal hátsó szándék nélkül – csak kellett egy hely, ahol nyugalma van, és szerencsére Arvalnak sem kellett magyarázkodnia, miért van távol, hiszen ismét éjszakai ügyeletes volt. Arval nyilván úgy volt vele, hogy egész éjszaka alszik a kijelölt szálláson, vagy tankönyveket búj. Harry megborzongott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire jó úton halad a totális megcsalás felé.   
  
– Nagyon elgondolkodtál – jegyezte meg Piton, mikor Harry már az asztal mellett ült, és közel öt percig a meredhetett a semmibe.  
  
– Azt hiszem, most is jólesne némi elterelés – motyogta Harry, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Sajnálom, de a mai programom még a mérgek rendszerezése a raktár számára. Ha gondolod, segíthetsz, és akkor annál hamarabb térhetünk át más tevékenységre.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és lelkesen húzta fel a másik pár sárkánybőr kesztyűt. Piton még mindig úgy nézett rá.  
  
– Nos, igen, kell az ösztönzés, hogy bájitalokkal foglalkozzam.  
  
– Ha ezt előbb tudom... – dünnyögte Piton az orra alatt.  
  
Közel fél óráig nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak rendszerezték a mérgeket. Volt, amit teljesen új fiolába kellett tenni, mert az előző üvegcse már megélt pár évszázadot, és nem ártott a frissítés. A mungóban elég sok ősi mérget tároltak arra az esetre, ha további kísérleteket akarnának végezni rajtuk, illetve hogy naprakész legyen a tesztek során előállított ellenméreg is.  
  
Harry viszont már percek óta ismét azon aggodalmaskodott, mikor fogja Hermione elkapni, és kérdőre vonni, ugyan mi a fene történt. Örökké pedig nem kerülhette el őt, csak az volt a szerencséje, hogy a kutatás most fontosabb volt, mint őt előkerítenie.  
  
Emiatt az elkalandozás miatt véletlenül kilöttyintette a bájitalt, és mikor arrébb lépett, megcsúszott a kis tócsán. Sikerült olyan ügyetlenül megkapaszkodni az asztalban, hogy a fiola a kesztyűs keze alatt roppant. Harry sóhajtva söpörte arrébb a bájitalt az üvegszilánkokat, Piton pedig csak rázta a fejét, milyen ügyetlen.  
  
Harry folytatni akarta a bájitalok adagolását, de most tűnt fel neki a fájdalom, amit a kezében érez. Mikor szétnyitotta a jobb kezét, megpillantotta a kesztyű közepén lévő vágást, amiből vér szivárgott. A szíve hirtelen sebesen dobogni kezdett, és mikor felfogta, mi történt, felpillantott Pitonra.  
  
A bájitalmester pont abban a pillanatban nézett fel rá, és tekintetük találkozott.  
  
– Po... Harry? Mi történt?  
  
Harry csak másodpercekig állt ott, mint akibe villám sújtott, aztán gyorsan megpördült, és a csaphoz rohant. Bal kezével ügyetlenül próbálta lerángatni a sérült kezéről a kesztyűt, és igyekezett uralkodni magán, hogy ne essen pánikba, de nem ment, úgy érezte, hogy nem kap levegőt.   
  
Piton közben gyorsan utolérte, hátulról átkarolta, és szinte emberfeletti erővel tépte le róla a szakadt kesztyűt. Harry közben megnyitotta a csapot, hogy minél előbb az erős vízsugár alá tehesse a kezét, de tudta, hogy ez már nem lesz elég a méregnek. Piton két kézzel erősen megragadta a sérült kezét, és a víz alatt erősen nyomkodni kezdte. Fájt, de Harry tudta, hogy minél gyorsabban meg kell akadályozni, hogy még több kerüljön a szerből a vérébe.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta idegesen Piton, mikor Harry felszisszent.  
  
– Mi... mi volt az, amit eltörtem...? – kérdezte Harry alig hallhatóan.  
  
A bájialmester érdes, alig hallható hangon szólalt meg.  
  
– Inopis.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett magyarázat, összeszorította a szemét, és imádkozott, hogy ezt túlélje. A bájital minden tankönyvben benne szerepelt, még egy nagy mágus találta fel évszázadokkal ezelőtt, hogy a varázslókat könnyedén ártalmatlanítani lehessen. Gyorsan ható méreg, ami szinte fél órán belül erőtlenné, gyengévé teszi a varázslót, aki aztán a magas lázba belehal, mert a szervezete nem képes felvenni a harcot a méreggel szemben.  
  
– A rohadt életbe, csak azt ne! – suttogta.  
  
– A fiola felső része vágott meg, elméletileg nem kerülhetett sok méreg a szervezetedbe – hadarta Piton, miközben gyorsan nedves törölközőbe tekerte a kezét. – De mint itt minden méreg, holnap kezdődött volna meg az ellenszer ellenőrzése, hogy van-e elég készleten.  
  
Piton megragadta Harryt, és a kanapé felé vezette, de ő megbotlott, és térdre esett.  
  
– Sajnálom, azt hiszem, kicsit szédülök – mondta halkan Harry, és összeomlott Piton karjaiban.  
  
Innentől kezdve alig érzékelte a külvilágot, csak magatehetetlenül feküdt a kanapén, bár nem emlékezett, hogy került oda. Valaki kivágta az ajtót, amitől összerezzent, a hangok szinte kavalkádként jutottak el hozzá, alig értette, miről van szó.  
  
 _– Siettem, ahogy tudtam!  
  
– Nem lehetne begyógyítani a vágást?  
  
– Még nem!  
  
– Szinte lángol.  
  
– Nem hat az ellenszer?  
  
– Kiszámoltam, mennyi szükséges egy ilyen erejű varázslónak, hatni fog..._  
  
– Harry! Ébredj! – szólongatta valaki egyre hangosabban, az arcát paskolva, mikor úgy érezte, mintha kijutna a mély víz alól, és a hangok újra tisztává váltak. – Gyerünk, ébredj!  
  
– Áu, ez fáj! – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Nem is ütöttelek meg, Potter.  
  
– A kezem – suttogta, ugyanis a kellemetlen ébresztgetés közben közéjük szorult. Valószínűleg Piton arrébb mozdult, mert megszűnt a fájdalom. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, akkor meglátta, hogy többen is körülötte guggolnak, szinte visszafojtott lélegzettel. – Mi történt?   
  
– Egy percig azt hittük, elveszítünk – mosolygott kényszeredetten Dylan, de látszott rajta, mennyire falfehér. – Ne hozd ránk a frászt többször, rendben?  
  
– Jobban néz ki – közölte Owertonis, mire Piton bólintott. – Nem olyan sápadt. – Owertonis megérintette Harry homlokát, és a keze már nem tűnt annyira hidegnek. – Úgy tűnik, tényleg hat az ellenszer.   
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Piton, miközben Dylan bevizezett egy törölközőt, és átnyújtotta neki.   
  
– Mintha agyonvágtak volna – mondta Harry halkan, és lehunyta a szemét, Piton pedig közben áttörölte az arcát, aztán a homlokán hagyta a törölközőt. – Miért nem...?  
  
Owertonis volt az, aki válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre.  
  
– Valószínűleg maga a méreg is azért nem tudott hamar hatni, mert nem könnyű leteríteni egy erős varázslót. Mázlink van, hogy Harry volt az, aki ezt megtapasztalta. Más már halott lenne – suttogta végül. – Megyek, megnézem, hogy az aurorok begyűjtöttek-e minden selejtet, és mennyire beszélgettek el Hackinsszel.  
  
– Csak óvatosan, minden végig van öntve Inopsisszal – figyelmeztette Piton Dylant, aki kíváncsian közelebb merészkedett az asztalhoz.  
  
– Tényleg Hackinstől van ez a sok szar? – kérdezte undorodva Dylan, a kesztyűkre pillantva. – Ez egy vicc. Még a legegyszerűbb mérget sem bírja!  
  
– Minden kellékünk onnét van – felelte Piton.  
  
– Már mondtam az auroroknak – mondta dühösen Owertonis az ajtóból visszafordulva –, hogy keressék fel ezt a tagot, mert hamisítványokat árul. Sok bájitallabor van, sokan használjuk ezeket. Csak idő kérdése, és újabb baleset lesz.  
  
– Angus, később benézel? – hallotta Harry Perselus kérdését. – Beszélni szeretnék veled valamiről.  
  
Miután csend borult a laborra, Piton begyógyította a kezét, aztán vékony plédet terített rá. Harry, mielőtt elaludt, arra gondolt, hogy Piton úgy viselkedett, mint akinek fontos, és ez melegséggel töltötte el a szívét.  
  
  


**oO{~B~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy csak most jöttem.  
  
– Semmi gond – mondta csendesen Perselus, mentora követte a pillantását, és csak halvány mosollyal nyugtázta a szuszogó fiatal varázslót a kanapén. Aztán felé fordult, és furcsa tekintettel támaszkodott neki az asztalnak, miközben Perselus Lángnyelv Whiskey-t vett elő, és megtöltött két poharat.  
  
– Megvan az a szer, ami az aurorok elleni támadást okozta, de ezt már feleslegesen újságolom, mert Albus és Harvey az iménti megbeszélésen világosítottak fel, hogy nemrég kiabálás közepette otthagytad őket. Gondolom, amúgy sem voltál jó kedvedben. – Angus komoran figyelte, hogy Perselus nagyot kortyol az italból. – Ismerted, aki készítette, igaz?  
  
Perselus sóhajtva forgatta a kezében az üres poharat.  
  
– Meg kellett volna ölnöm azt a rohadékot, amikor még alkalmam volt rá.  
  
– Aki ilyet kever, annak nyilvánvalóan megvan a tudása. Mennyire ismerted? – érdeklődött halkan az idős bájitalmester. – Nem ismerek rá a munkájára, úgyhogy gondolom, nem volt szerencsém hozzá.  
  
Perselus szárazon felnevetett, miközben erősen szorította a poharát, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy széttörik a kezében.   
  
– Nem is. Még Davieshez tartozott, mint én. Tudod, hogy tőle kerültek ki azok a bájitalmesterek, akik profik voltak a saját bájitalok feltalálásában, mint ahogy ő is. – Perselus szinte undorodva préselte ki magából a szavakat. – Imádta. Voldemortot is, akinek a szolgálatában állt, és engem is.  
  
– Ezért nem voltál képes megölni – mondta csendesen Angus.  
  
– Rendben, Albustól már így is sok volt a nosztalgiázás, úgyhogy egy időre befejezném, ha nem gond – közölte fagyosan Perselus, és még egy adagot öntött magának. – Mint látod, a jelenlegi estét próbálom kiheverni.  
  
– Elnézésedet kérem. – Angus ledöntötte a saját italát, és kérdőn nézett rá. – Miért is szerettél volna velem beszélni?  
  
– Csupán meg akartalak kérni valamire. Neked, mint osztályvezetőnek, nagyobb bejárásod van a hivatalos ügyekhez, így szeretném, ha elhoznád Harry Potter kartonját, és megmutatnád nekem.  
  
– Van valami konkrét dolog, amit keresel? – kérdezte Angus, és nekitámaszkodott a pultnak. – Az nagyban a segítségemre lenne.  
  
– Valójában nem tudom. Csak megérzés. – Perselus közben marékra fogta a jelentéseket. – Az érdekelne, hogy a roxforti csata után hogyan kezelték Harryt. Őszintén, van olyan álomital, amitől napokig alszol?  
  
Angus horkantott.  
  
– Aligha. – Tekintete a kanapén alvó férfira tévedt. – Bár az ő esetében semmin sem lepődnék meg. De elhozom neked, ne aggódj. Ezek szerint a jelentésekkel mégis készen lettél? – Perselus biccentett, és átnyújtotta a pergameneket, amik majdnem széthullottak. – Jól vagy? Remeg a kezed.  
  
Perselus egyik kezével megszorította a másikat.  
  
– Igen, nincs gond.  
  
– Nagyon felzaklatott az eset – jegyezte meg Angus.  
  
– Hogy majdnem meghalt a varázslóvilág egyik leghatásosabb mérge miatt? – kérdezett rá Piton undorítóan. – El sem hiszed, mennyire.   
  
– Igen, tudom – felelte csendesen Angus. – És szerintem azt is, hogy emlékszel, miről beszélgettünk legutóbb.  
  
Perselus félrenézett, Angus pedig távozott a kész jelentésekkel. Ahogy magára maradt az alvó Harryvel, azon gondolkodott, lehet, hogy Mr. Hackinsnek kéne köszönetet mondani azért, hogy rájött, mit is jelent számára Harry.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inopis méreg – inopis szóból ered, ami erőtlent, gyengét, és tehetetlent jelent, utalva arra, hogy a bájital miben is veszélyes.


End file.
